Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer: Series 2 Part 2!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Sequel to Series 2. 1 year has passed since Fairy Tail disband. Melody's married and Xeena's dead. Kitsuna, now KARtsuna is now living her own life until Natsu arrives to claim her back as well as Lucy in order to revive the guild. As they begin to succeed in bringing everyone back, the evil cult, Avatar bring upon a takeover! Featuring the Avatar Arc, Alvarez Empire Arc and so on!
1. Queen of the Fairies!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN MY LAST TWO "BOOKS"!**

 **Biggest thanks goes to my good supporters: cecebecc and ShadowPoisonCrystal!**

 **THANK YOU BOTH FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **Anyways, New Year means new segment in my story!**

 **So lets kick it off beginning with the Avatar Arc!**

 **3...2...1...**

 **START!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 22: Song: 'Ashita Wo Narase' By: Kavka Shishido!**

 _The scene opens up showing a pure white background as the title_ ** _'Fairy Tail'_** _instantly appears as it zooms towards the background. The scene then opens up rapidly showing footage from The Grand Magic Games, Sun Village, and the Tartarus Arcs starting with Natsu fighting dragons, punching the cyclops monster, and then punching an arena creating an explosion._

 _The scene then switches to Erza and Kagura battling it out, Melody watching with a look of shock as she stands on the stage, Laxus fighting Jura, Gray fighting Silver, and Kitsuna fighting Tazolei._

 _Scenes then show Gajeel fighting Rogue, Lucy, Kitsuna, Kar, and Yukino fighting Uosuke, Mirajane and Wendy fighting Kamika, Lily fighting a Garou Knight, the Celestial Spirits charging to use their power, Kitsuna singing for the guild at the Honey Bone bar, Ultear casting Last Ages, Carla crying, and Wendy attacking Ezel with Dragon Force._

 _Scenes then show Lucy, Maka, and Virgo attacking to hit Drake, Lucy, Yukino, and Hisui casting a Celestial Spell, Juvia about to attack, Mavis smiling, Lucy about to break Aquarius' key, Lucy and Yukino using their Celestial Magic together, and Kitsuna and Melody starting their singing battle before starting a dance war with all the guilds._

 _Scenes then show Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Fuse, and Happy during their Labyrinth mission, Erza as Fairy Woman, Gray dancing against Cancer with Kitsuna cheering, Kitsuna and Gray ice dancing together against Cancer, Warrod happily watering flowers, and Sting, Melody, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and RiRi watching Frosch walk._

 _Scenes then show Erza, Gray, Kitsuna, Wendy, and Lucy hovering over Natsu as he holds Kemo Kemo, Aquarius glaring evilly at Lucy, Melody and Sting celebrating their wedding, Cana unleashing a card, and Ichiya, Kitsuna, and the Trimens performing together._

 _Scenes then show the dragons, Juvia and Gray creating magic together, Master growing large in size, Wendy attacking Drake before Kitsuna and Flare attack Lala with their hair, Doriate chasing kid Natsu, Gray, Fuse, Happy, and Carla running from the cyclops monster, and Ophuichius blowing her flute._

 _Scenes then show Eclipse Celestial Spirit King sucking up planets, Celestial Spirit King charging to attack Mard Gear, Magic Council members running from an explosion, Org being pinned down by Jackal as Doranbolt watches, demon Minerva jumping down to attack Erza, demon Jiemma attacking Sting, Melody, and Rogue before the three bounce back to attack, Mard Gear smiling evilly and Melody fighting Tempesta as Wonder Woman._

 _Scenes then show Acnologia, Gray fighting Mard Gear, Zeref snapping his fingers, Kitsuna having an emotional break down over Zeref, and memories of Igneel and young Natsu._

 _Finally the scene lastly shows footage of Future Lucy in heaven as she takes the hands of Natsu and Kitsuna, Natsu crying over Igneel, Kitsuna at her window as she makes the decision to leave Magnolia for good, Natsu, Lucy, and Kitsuna together, Natsu punching Jackal as Kitsuna punches Tazolei, Natsu clashing with Future Rogue before finally showing the title_ ** _'Fairy Tail'_** _again as it moves to the white background..._

 **I know I know! That opening was a MESS! But that's how the creators did it!**

 **Hopefully they have a revised version for the Avatar Arc later on!**

 **Well now, ENJOY!**

 **Tazolei's POV:**

It's been a whole year since Tartarus had disbanded.

After that, I took the love of my life under my wing.

We had walked through the forest and found our wounded remaining members.

Tempesta, Torafusar, and Franmalth...who some reason was a mushroom...

I had found my private jet which for some reason didn't get damaged along with my mansion and each of us then took the jet far far away...

...In Brazil!

The moment we crash landed on an abandoned beach, we all had went our separate ways.

Torafuzar decided to live in the sea and Franmalth who was still obsessed with money started a business.

He was REALLY successful!

Jackal and I settled and built ourselves a beachhouse, got married (though not officially) and I decided to adopt Tempesta as a son.

The three of us got jobs too!

Tempesta became one of the hottest Brazilian models (thanks to me), Jackal (who was still obsessed with blowing stuff up) became a professional arson, and I was a best selling "dirty-book author" by day and dominatrix by night!

Yep! I was still somewhat messed up!

I layed there on my couch by the kitchen chewing my gum as I read my best seller: "How I Seduced Deliora", which tells the story about my days with him, the break up, and how he terrorized a city which caused the Tartarus guild to eventually get a new member in the future!

I sigh.

"Oh, Deli Deli...how did I know this wasn't gonna last between us?"

That was when the front door opened.

With a look of amusement, I glance up from my book seeing Jackal walking in covered with ash before closing the door behind him.

I set my book down.

"Heyaaa, Sweetheart! Hee hee...how was work?"

"Don't bother!" Jackal scowled.

I giggle as he walks over to sit next to me.

"Aww! Have a bad day?" I tease.

Jackal growled.

"S-shut up! O-or I'll-!"

"-You'll blow me up? Right?"

"Y-You!"

I smirk.

"I'd love to see you try that without using TNT Jackal."

Jackal glared at me for a moment before turning to the side as he blushed.

"SHUT UP!"

I giggle again.

"Aww!"

Feeling bad for him, I kiss his cheek.

I then lean away from him seeing how his cheeks tinted a light pink even though he looked still angry.

He looked sexy that way!

I then glance at my fuchsia hair and stroked it.

I smiled.

I re dyed my hair because Jackal told me he liked this color better on me.

Said I looked sexier this way.

I smile at my love.

"Jackal?"

"What...?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Jackal turns to me and looks at me crazy for a moment.

I bat my eyelashes innocently with a child's smile.

Jackal sighed and leaned back against the couch and relaxed.

"Well I wouldn't marry an ugly person..."

I smile some more.

"Jackal...tell me I'm pretty..."

Jackal scratched his ears nervously as he looked away.

"Red hair..."

"...Makes you more attractive..."

I ^^ smile.

"AWW! Jackal!"

I lean my head on his shoulder and hug him tightly causing him to blush further.

"C-Cut it out!"

"Hee hee! But I love you!"

"Tazoliana-Sama...I request some food..." a soft voice called.

I stop hugging Jackal and smirk evilly.

I get up and walked towards the front window of my living room.

I poke my head out of the opened window and peered down seeing a young horned female demon who had her legs chained to the railing of the stairs.

It was my very own pet: Sayla!

Well, not exactly the REAL one but I managed to use some of the real Sayla's DNA combined with my acid cloning abilities to create a Sayla that behaved and acted just like the real one...who sadly I couldn't find...but oh well!

Sayla looked up at me innocently as if she was a lost puppy.

I grin at her. "Hungry?"

"Yes, please." She said calmly.

 _BLEEEEEEEEH!_

 _P-POOT!_

A chunk of pink, blue, and yellow-green acid chugs out of my mouth and onto Sayla's lap.

I drop her a fork.

"There you go, pet!"

Sayla frowned.

"I am unable to eat this..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"Should have thought of that when you were stealing Kyoka away from me when I was a lesbian you little whore!"

"Did you REALLY think Kyoka loved you?"

"Well it's too bad the love of your fucking life is dead! SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

Sayla whimpered and sniffle.

I took the moment to watch as she quietly sobs in amusement.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS TAZOLEI?!" I heard Jackal shout.

I lean away from the window and turn to walk into the kitchen seeing Jackal and Tempesta there.

Jackal who looked furiously stressed stared at the baby Tasmanian-Jackal that was being held in Tempesta's arms.

Jackal who was wide eyed pointed at the baby.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

I smiled.

It was time I told him.

"That's our child, Jackal."

Jackal started shaking.

"What do you mean? WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN?!"

I narrowed my eyes at his overreaction.

"You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants countless times..."

Jackal just stood there completely dumbfounded.

I walk up to Tempesta and take my baby girl into my arms.

She cooed as I picked her up.

I smiled.

"I'll name her 'Kitty' because she has your beautiful ears!"

"Sister?" Tempesta asked softly.

"That's right, Sweetheart!"

Jackal had turned red.

 **"FUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!"**

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

It's been so long since Fairy Tail's disbanded.

It was sad...

I still remember that one night when Lucy had ran away and it was like a piece of me went missing...

I knew that Fairy Tail would be no more.

I would have to find something else to do with my life...

I had contacted my step-sisters using the Mirror of Links to see what they were up to.

It turns out things were terrible as the Fenie-Rat Kalro who I had released years ago was at it again and was threatening to take over Feniechalius once more.

Turns out my step sisters didn't do so well as queens on their own...

I knew what I had to do...

I was grateful for a friend like Fuse who supported me despite leaving a ton of things he loved in Magnolia...including his girlfriend...

I remember how Kar, Fuse, and I quietly packed last night, Wendy woke up and caught us and then everything went sad and emotional.

I told her to move on with her life since Fairy Tail was most likely going to disband and my Kingdom at home was at risk. Wendy couldn't bear to hear it that even Carla had started crying.

I told them I had to leave. Wendy screamed and cried throwing a tantrum.

She showed me the contract that was made by the Magic Council years ago. Our signatures were at the bottom.

I had smiled.

I almost forgotten that I was her legal guardian.

But Wendy has really grown.

And since I thought she was grown, I had teared up the contract in front of her face with tears in my eyes as I smiled.

This caused Wendy and Carla to cry out loudly. Kar had cried too. I gave both Wendy and Carla hugs and kisses before Fuse, Kar, and I descended up into the giant lamp in the sky and into the world of Feniechalius...

...

It seemed like forever when we stayed there.

My age had forwarded to over 11,000 years.

Much to my surprise, Kar's age had forwarded too!

She was physically 14 but was over 1,200 years. She was very mature for her age...(and physically too! Just as I promised her!)

At my arrival, I had became queen and overthrew Kalro once again before sending him to the dungeon for eternity. He was completely unstable.

There, my people cheered for me.

It was good to be home again. I missed this feeling...

It was nice to relive the traditions such as sharing showers or exotic dancing and most importantly...

The ear scratches!

During my days, I found out that much to my confusion, Aquarius was back to serving me as she guarded the oceans during the day.

She had told me everything, as Lucy was in a situation that forced her to break her key!

Kar gave me extra details as she was there to witness it.

My heart had dropped at the news.

Lucy and Aquarius were close...

This was sad...but it was nice to see Aquarius everyday...

...

...

...

 **Queen Kartsuna's POV:**

"Queen, sha sha. It is time to wake up! Time for the celebration!" A voice said.

I chuckle humbly at the sound of the voice.

"Oh? Have I overslept?"

"No kidding you overslept! It's the middle of the day! Everyone's waiting for you!"

I lay up from my king sized bed and lift up my sleeping eye patch seeing my step sisters Kulala and Klasadonna in front of me.

"Forgive me."

I smiled.

"I shall tend to the festivities at once!"

My two step sisters smiled before walk over to greet me with a scratch at my left ear.

I give them the same greeting in return.

...

...

...

All of my step sisters had prepped me for the party.

They styled and straightened my deep green tealish hair and gave me a dark blue sparkled sheered dress that had a large diamond cut out at my midriff.

I then placed the crown my deceased dragon, Songulala had given me to complete my look before walking out of my bathroom...

...

I heard the sounds of anticipating cheers from outside.

I walked towards the balcony of the castle only to be greeted by a large crowd of Fenie's.

All of my 15 step sisters Kaguya, Kejala, Klusa, Kermala, Kulala, Kionama, Kelosa, Kimika, Kalrosa, Kajasala, Kanfera, Karkeisha, Klasadonna, Kakaletta, and Kretina stood by my side.

Fuse who was dressed in a king like red vest with white fur stood on the ledge of the balcony next to me.

I raise my arm in the air.

"People of Feniechalius..."

"..."

 **"YOUR QUEEN HAS RETURNED!"**

At that, the enter Kingdom of Feniechalius had cheered.

 **"LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!"**

...

The party in the castle was filled with all of the Fenie's who all danced.

I sat there in a large queens chair as I watched my step sisters dance countlessly.

It was followed by a performance by the Fenie children, who danced wearing belly baring tank tops and shear miniskirts.

Everyone was seemingly having a good time.

Fuse who had a small little kings chair of his own sat next to me, eating a large fish.

"Parties great isn't it?" He asked.

"It's well...fine...I guess..." I say bluntly.

Fuse turned to me.

"What's with you? You okay?"

"Of course I am...I'm just fine."

Fuse chuckled.

"That look sure says so! You can talk to me if something's wrong, you know?"

I sigh and got up in my seat.

"I need some fresh air..."

...

...

In my room, I lean on the castle balcony gazing out into the dark night illuminated by the stars. I couldn't stop sighing.

"I'm happy here, but...am I really?"

Some soft cold wind then plays with my hair.

"It's like...a piece of my family...is missing from my heart..."

I glance down at my chest and pull on my top revealing my chest even further.

There on my left breast, was my teal Fairy Tail Emblem.

"So you never removed it, huh?" I heard.

I gasp.

"Fuse!" I say turning to him.

Fuse walked up to me.

"Y'know? You're the one who made the crazy decision to leave Magnolia and come here."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Crazy?"

Fuse smiled humbly at me and shrugged.

"Hey, it was your choice!"

"...And it's okay to me too..."

I sadden.

"Fuse...I still feel so guilty for dragging you along with me..."

"I mean...don't you miss, Garnett?"

Fuse shrugged.

"Meh, to be honest, I saw how things weren't going well between us anyway..."

I glance at the floor.

"Oh..."

"But hey," he says.

I look back at him seeing him give me a humble relax smile.

"If you ever choose any path. I'll always stay by your side no matter where you go..."

"Fuse..." I whimper.

"You better not cry! I chose to come with you!" Fuse said.

"Besides..."

He grinned.

"How could I have said no where this was the place that caused me to become the proud pervert I am today? I'm surrounded by babes for crying out loud!"

I chuckle.

"You're right!"

"Also, Kar..."

Fuse hopped onto my lap.

"I know how you feel about your other home..."

Fuse turns around and takes off his vest revealing the brown Fairy Tail Emblem on his back.

I gasped.

"You too?!"

Fuse put on his vest and turned to me.

"So I was right! You do miss Fairy Tail, huh?"

I reveal the crest on my breast and begin to cry.

"I DO miss them!"

I sob.

"I miss Lucy! I miss Erza! I miss Gray and Wendy and Carla and Happy and..."

I sniffle.

"...And Natsu?" Fuse asked.

I shake my head.

"He doesn't love me...he called me a phony remember?"

"Did you two...really break up?" Fuse asked.

"Fuse I want to stop talking about this!" I say wiping my tears.

Fuse hops off my lap as I get up to walk away.

He follows.

"But what about, Natsu? C'mon. You can talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about with me and him!"

"But don't you still love him? He may just come back for you since he must still love you! You'll never kn-!"

I stop and glare at Fuse furiously.

"NATSU'S NOT COMING BACK! HE NEVER WILL COME BACK BECAUSE HE THINKS I'M A PHONY! AND SINCE HE THINKS THAT WAY ABOUT ME, WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE WILL EVER COME BACK FOR ME?!"

 **BOOM!**

 **B-B-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **"AAH!"**

 **"EEEEEEEEE!"**

I gasp hearing the sounds of Fenie's screaming for their lives as the castle began to shake.

 **"QUEEN KARTSUNA!"**

 **"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"**

 **"GAAAAAHHH!"**

 **BOOOOOM!**

I widen my eyes.

"WHAT?! WHO?!"

 **"ALL I WANTED WAS SOME FOOD! GEEZ!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL THIS LONG ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!"**

 **BOOOOOOM!**

 **"NOW WHERE'S TSUNA?!"**

"No...it can't be..."

"Hey! Come look outside!" Fuse said.

I turn to Fuse seeing him look down from the balcony and rush over to his side.

I glance down seeing some castle guards using robo mechs to fight as well as gunblades.

They were fighting what it looks to be a human in a dark hood.

"Hell no! Is that Zeref?!" Fuse asked.

I gasp.

My hands shake as my eyes water as I see a tuff of pink hair poking from the mans hood.

"That's not Zeref..."

The man was using fire magic.

"That's Natsu...!"

 _'But...why?' I thought._

"Sha sha!" I heard.

I turn to see my step sisters Kaguya and Kakaletta walking towards me.

"Should we kill him?" Kakaletta asked.

"What are your orders?" Kaguya asked.

I went serious.

"I want to see what he wants..."

"So bring him to me..."

"...Unharmed!"

...

...

...

 **Natsu's POV:**

A bunch of Fenie girls whose names I forgot, freaking tossed me into a damn room in the castle.

I get up and glare at them seeing the cold expressions.

It was just like Gray's...I hated it!

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THROWING ME IN HERE? HUH?!"

"Hello, Natsu..." I heard.

I look forward seeing a much older looking Fenie with this greenish hair wearing exotic clothing.

She was sitting in some kings chair looking all high and mighty as she gave me a Gray-like stare.

It mad me mad.

"HEY LADY! TELL ME WHERE TSUNA IS NOW!"

The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You're looking for Tsuna, are you?"

"YEAH! SO WHERE IS SHE?!"

The lady stared at me for a moment, tilted her head, and then turned to the side giggling to herself.

"He really doesn't recognize me, Kar...recognize...us..."

I raised an eyebrow. I barely heard her.

"Hey! What you mumbling over there?! Where's Tsuna?!"

The lady gave me her 'Gray-face' again and now I was ready to punch her!

"'Where's Tsuna?' You ask?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"You really are a fool if you don't know that-!"

"Wow Fuse, you're really rich!" I heard Happy's voice say.

I gasped.

"What?"

"That's right! And I get all the fish you can eat too!" A familiar voice said.

I turned to the side and saw Happy flying into the room holding a large fish...WITH FUSE!

"What's mines is yours, buddy!" Fuse said.

"YAY!" Happy cheered.

I widened my eyes as the cats flew towards me.

"FUSE?!"

Fuse chuckled.

"Hey, Natsu! Long time no see!"

"Happy, when did you get in here?!" I exclaimed.

"Fuse invited me for lunch while you were fighting! There's a whole buffet of food on the table! It looks like they were throwing a party!" Happy said.

"And you didn't get me any?!" I asked.

"Wait! If Fuse's here...then that means..."

...

...

...

 **Queen Kartsuna's POV:**

Natsu looks at me and widens his eyes.

"TSUNA?!"

I get up and step down from my high chair.

"WELL!"

"It has taken you about a minute and 35 seconds for you to figure out it was me!"

"You look so...different..." Natsu said.

"I am at my true age after all and I am also the new queen of Feniechalius once again."

"Queen?! But what about Fa-?"

I got in Natsu's face as I got serious.

"I'll ask this once and I demand an answer!"

"...What do you want from me?"

Natsu frowned.

"Well actually..."

"...I was gonna come back for you...I found your letter and-"

"-And now you think I'm just gonna come back to you?! JUST LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!"

Natsu widen his eyes.

"I did? What are you talking about?"

Tears start to form my eyes.

"You can't be serious!"

"Tsuna! I don't know what your talking about? What do you mean I-?"

"'-Your nothing but a phony Tsuna!' 'You don't care for Fairy Tail, Tsuna!' 'You only did this for your people by trying to get rid of E.N.D.!'" I quoted.

Natsu gave me a guilty expression.

"Oh...that..."

I turn away from him.

"You've really hurt me that day..."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna..." Natsu said.

I turn back to him.

"And now you say your sorry and you suddenly want to bring me back?!"

"That's NOT how it works I'm afraid!"

"...Tsuna..." Natsu says.

"I have a new life now! It is my duty as queen to protect my people for now on!"

"From what?" Natsu asks.

I glare at him.

"You KNOW what! From Zeref and all other traces of him!"

"Like...E.N.D.?" Natsu asks.

I sigh and glance at the floor.

"I know Igneel wanted you to give him the book but Zeref has threatened me, Gray, Erza, and the rest of our worlds with something..."

I look at him.

"I just want you to understand that I am determined to bring Zeref down no matter what the cost! And I won't let anyone stand in my way..."

"Even...the ones I love..." I finish.

Natsu stares at me for a moment.

Fuse and Happy quietly nibble their fish as they sadly watch us.

Much to my confusion, Natsu gives me a smile.

"Then we have a common enemy!"

"What?" I ask.

Natsu's face went serious which caught me a bit off guard. I listened as he talked.

"Since Igneel died, I spent a whole year training to get stronger and to defeat Zeref for good!"

"If you want Zeref defeated then we can do it, together, Tsuna!"

I widen my eyes.

"What are you implying, Natsu?"

Natsu smiled.

"Come with me..."

I gasp.

"What?!"

Natsu takes my hands in his.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've said that hurt you. But I want to make things right with you again."

"So come back home with me...we'll have adventures together again!"

"Natsu..." I say.

He squeezes his warm hands tightly against mine before his eyes went serious.

"And when the time comes, Tsuna, if we both encounter E.N.D. at the same time...we'll figure things out from there..."

"I...don't know what to say..." I say nervously.

"Come with me! We'll have adventures just like we used too!" Natsu says happily.

I look into his eyes and recall the memories...

 _Our childhood together, meeting Lucy, stopping Bora and Glora with Lucy and inviting her to Fairy Tail, fighting over the Daybreak book, the fights on Galuna Island, teaming up with PokeDigi's while going to war against Phantom Lord, the fights in the Tower of Heaven, the battles with Laxus, meeting Wendy, meeting our Edolas counterparts, coming back to the kingdom, me, Lucy, and Natsu fighting together on Tenrou Island, meeting Sting and Melody at the Grand Magic Games, chasing the hunters in the Sun Village, and finally fighting for our lives against Tartarus before each of us go our separate ways..._

I slip my hands from Natsu and look at the floor.

"I was heartbroken when you gave me and Lucy that letter...and the fact how you couldn't attend Melody's wedding or Xeena's funeral..."

"MELODY'S MARRIED?! XEENA'S DEAD?!" Natsu exclaimed.

My ears twitch.

"But...I will come with you Natsu!" I say.

Natsu smiled excitedly.

"FOR REAL?! YOU WILL?!"

"YAYY! TSUNA'S BACK!" Happy cheered.

My face went serious.

"But...on one condition!"

Natsu tilted his head looking in confusion.

"Huh? What do you want, Tsuna?"

My serious demeanor had dropped and was replaced with nervousness, but I didn't physically let it show.

"Natsu, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes! And that's why I want you to come back with me!"

"Then you must promise me this..."

I walk towards Natsu causing him to back away but I did not stop as I talked.

"Commitment, trust, love, and bonds must be displayed in our now stronger relationship if you want me to come back with you..."

Natsu was finally backed towards the wall while my body was just inches from him.

"Wh-what are you saying, Tsuna?"

I stare hard into his eyes as they water. I bit my lips hard afraid that what I was about to say may affect Natsu negatively as well as embarrass myself. But I knew if this was what Natsu had wanted, for me to come back with him he would have to live with my conditions.

I took a slow deep breath inwardly as I squeeze Natsu's hands.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I want you to marry me, Natsu..."

Natsu widen his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Whoa..." Fuse said in shock.

Natsu's reaction had now scorned me.

I let go of Natsu's arms as I turn away completely embarrassed feeling my face heat up while my eyes water.

 _'I'm a FOOL!'_

 _'To think that Natsu would ever agree to this!'_

 _'He lives to eat and fight and get stronger!'_

 _'There's no way that Natsu would have ever said-!'_

"Ok..." I heard.

I gasped as I snap out of my thoughts.

I widen my eyes turning to Natsu as he walked towards me. His face was serious.

"D-did you just say 'yes'? You...will marry me?"

"If that will get you to come back with me and if you believe that make our relationship stronger..." Natsu began.

He takes my hand in his.

"Then I will..."

Natsu then closes his eyes and kisses my hand.

I shriek as tears fall from my eyes as I instantly hug Natsu.

"Natsu...I love you...thank you..."

Natsu hugs me back.

I forgot how warm he was...this feeling was...the feeling of being with family again...

Like at Fairy Tail...

Fuse chuckled.

"Guess we've got a lot of wedding planning to do!"

"So...does this mean Fuse is my brother now?!" Happy asked.

"Will you be leaving us then?" A voice asked.

I widen my eyes and pull away from Natsu and turn to see my 15 step sisters looking at me sadly.

I frown.

"Oh..."

I bit my lip.

"You've all been so nice to me, taking me in like this and having me help lead our people but-"

"-Go!" Kretina said.

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

Each of them smile.

"Every night we would hear you mope ever so sadly on how you miss Fowwy Tool!" Kionama said.

"'Fairy Tail!'" Kulala corrected her.

"We predicted that this would happen actually," Kimika said.

"But now, we're happy for you and we hope you'll live a happy new life once again!" Klasadonna said.

I shake my head.

"I don't understand! Aren't you mad at me?"

"We were happy to see our sister again, how could we possibly be mad?" Kaguya said.

"Go be with him! He obviously loves you!" Klusa said.

My eyes watered. I didn't deserve such kindness.

"AND I LOVE YOU ALL! BUT WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF THE KINGDOM?!"

Kelosa smiled.

"We will of course!"

"Besides, it's about time you got married like the rest of us! Don't you think?" Kejala said.

"Sisters..." I sniffle.

"We love you very much and support what ever path you choose!" Kajasala said.

"So go! Live your new life with your love, and destroy Zeref for our people!" Kanfera finished.

Tears poured from my face.

"I DON"T DESERVE THIS! THANK YOUUUUUU!"

"OH YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

I shrieked as Natsu instantly carried me bridal style.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya, babes!" Fuse winked at my step sisters.

Natsu started running towards the balcony with Happy and Fuse following us.

"LET'S GO WIFEY!" He cheered.

I blushed.

"Wife...y?"

"AAAHHH!"

I screamed as Natsu instantly jumped from down the balcony and raced across the fields and towards the beach front area.

I smiled as the wind takes my tears.

"Let's go back home, Princess!" Natsu grins.

I ^^ smile and nod as the tears were not stopping.

"Back home to Fairy Tail!" He said.

My eyes widen.

"Fairy...Tail?"

Natsu then jumps the barrier which descends back to the human world below as Fuse and Happy follow.

I frown.

 _'But...there is no more Fairy Tail...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay! I bet your all confused as hell!**

 **Who is Kartsuna? Why does Natsu call Kartsuna "Tsuna" as if she's Kitsuna?**

 **All shall be revealed in the next chap when they meet Lucy again in the Avatar Arc episode!**

 **If you think you already know what's up, do not spoil things in the reviews! Thanks! ;)**

 **Until then, R &R!**


	2. Challenger!

**All your thoughts and questions will be answered in this chap!**

 **Also I have to know, paragraph-wise.**

 **Should I keep it as clear spaces or should I keep in in paragraphs?**

 **Anyways ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

We each had roughly landed back in Magnolia, where Natsu had lead us to his and Happy's house.

My age had reversed back and I was now 8,921 years but still physically a young woman in her twenties.

It was nighttime.

"Here we are!" Natsu said happily.

"Home sweet home!" Happy cheered.

I giggled to myself as Natsu opens the door. We each enter his house.

I widen my eyes.

"Oh..."

I look around the house seeing piles of mess all over the place. The rooms had smelled awful since no one was around to take care of it.

I sweatdrop.

"I see your house is as...lovely as ever..."

"This place is a DUMP!" Fuse laughed.

I glare at him.

"Fuse! Don't be so rude!"

"AAAAHHH!" Natsu screamed.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" Happy cried.

I widen my eyes and turned to the two.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"WE LEFT KAR BACK IN YOUR WORLD!" Natsu cried.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Happy cried.

"Let's go get her back now!" Natsu declared.

"Aye!" Happy said.

The two then turn around and was about to dart out the door when I spoke up.

"Natsu! Happy! Wait!" I say.

Natsu looked at me crazy.

"Wait?! We can't wait! We have to get Kar back!"

I shake my head.

"No you don't, Natsu..."

"But she's your child, Tsuna! We have to get her!" Happy said.

I giggle.

"You have no need to get Kar because Kar is right here."

Natsu and Happy looked around.

"Really? Where?"

Fuse looks at me as if saying: 'should I tell them?' but I shake my head.

Natsu and Happy look around causing me to giggle again.

I take a seat and smile humbly.

"Natsu? Happy?"

The two turn to me.

I put my hand on my chest.

"...I'm Kar."

Natsu and Happy stared at me for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Wow, Kar! You've changed...a LOT!" Happy said.

"So...you're not Tsuna?" Natsu asked.

"I am Kitsuna as well," I say.

"What?! How can you be Kitsuna AND Kar?!" Natsu asked.

"Have a seat, I'll make us some tea," I say happily.

...

...

...

Each of us sat there and had our tea. Natsu's tea had fire in it while my tea had broken CD pieces inside.

"You and Kar...are one?" Natsu asked.

I nodded. "That's right."

"Apparently, when Kar was forced to battle members of Tartarus, she went through a struggle. That was when my birth mother decided to reach out to her."

"She said using the newfound power by combining with your magic and your mothers magic you must 'dance with your mothers soul and become one with her'."

"So then Kar told me about it and we trained and trained until we mastered our move, the Merging Dance." I say.

"Merging Dance, huh?" Natsu asked.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

Fuse groaned.

"Kitsuna and Kar dance the same movements at the same time as they move towards each other, touch and become one person with Kitsuna as the body and Kar as the mind."

"Well that's one way to put it!" I chuckle nervously.

"Ooooooh!" Natsu and Happy said in awe.

"This allows my Dragon Slayer abilities to be enhanced! And I'm also able to channel some god magic abilities I couldn't gain on my own growing up," I say.

"Wait! So we can never see, Kar again?" Happy asks sadly.

I chuckle and pet him.

"No worries, Happy. Kar and I are able to split our bodies if necessary. We just prefer to stay this way."

"So, is this why you've been acting all formal lately?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you sound like Erza!" Happy said.

I pouted.

"Excuse me, but I've been a queen all this time! I'm still the same loud girl from before!"

I finish my tea and set it onto a table.

"But enough about me, Natsu..."

I smile and stroke his overly grown hair.

"When was the last time you did your hair?"

Natsu looked at me in confusion.

"Heh?!"

I giggle and take his hand.

"Come with me! I'll fix you right up!"

"Wha?" Natsu asks in confusion.

I lead him towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" I heard Fuse say.

"Me too!" Happy yawned.

...

...

...

Natsu and I together sat in a bubble bath together where I sat behind Natsu and washed his hair as he face front.

For some reason, I was embarrassed about Natsu seeing my body as I would whack him if he were to turn to look at me.

Even though Natsu wasn't looking I found myself blushing the entire time.

 _'Why am I so nervous? I was the one who wanted to do this...' I thought._

 _'It's not like we haven't bathed together before...'_

 _'I mean the first time this happened was with Erza and Gray being with us too...'_

 _'But I wonder...'_

I begin to rinse Natsu's hair.

 _'Am I nervous because we're engaged and it's different now?'_

I glance at Natsu and watch as he playfully pops the bubbles that float in the air.

He groaned angrily as a soap bubble splatters into his eye.

I giggle to myself.

 _'I can't believe we're really getting married...I never saw this coming!'_

"Tsuna?" I heard Natsu ask.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"Yes?"

Natsu glanced at the bath.

"So...is this what married people do?"

I look at him for a moment and smile.

"Yes...well some couples anyway."

I saw Natsu form his cute grin.

"Good..."

Out of nowhere he leans against my chest and smiles up at me.

"...I like this..." he said.

My face was now red and I could have sworn blood was going to leak out of my brain.

I couldn't tell what was making me hot, Natsu or the hot bath water.

I smiled.

"Natsu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _SMACK!_

"OW!"

"I told you not to look!" I scolded.

"Well you didn't have to hit me! Geez!" Natsu exclaimed.

I chuckled.

We were already arguing like a couple...I loved it.

I stood up.

"Ok, out of the water! Let's cut your hair now!"

...

...

...

After I finish cutting Natsu's hair back to it's short length, the two of us walk out of the bathroom into Natsu's bedroom wearing nothing but our towels.

"You can sleep here with me for tonight," Natsu said.

I frown.

"Oh..."

The bed was a messy single bed with one pillow and no blankets.

I walk towards the bed.

"We're...sleeping here?"

"YEP!" Natsu said happily.

To my horror, Natsu drops his towel and jumps into the bed.

I shriek as I cover my eyes.

"I-I CAN'T SLEEP THERE!" I cry.

"Huh? Why?"

I turn away.

"T-there's no blankets!"

"Of course there's no blankets. I'm a fire wizard I don't need anything to keep warm," Natsu said.

"Just sleep in your towel!"

"NATSU! I need clothes!" I cried.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything for you to wear! Unless you want some of my unwashed clothes in the pile," Natsu yawned.

I groan.

"Ugh! Some fiance you are..."

I uncover my eyes and saw how I was facing the mirror in front of the bed.

Natsu, who was naked had already had his eyes closed. I saw a lot of his skin but kept my eyes from going any farther down his body.

I frown at my reflection in the mirror.

"I can't sleep in a wet towel...but I don't wanna sleep naked..."

I turn to Natsu who's eyes instantly pop open to create a blunt expression.

I shriek.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take your towel off and come to bed already!"

I blush heavily.

"N-Natsu!"

I turn back away and stare at the ground.

 _'Does he not hear himself?!' I thought._

 _FWOOOOOOOSSSSH!_

I let out a long gasp as I feel the fabric of the towel slowly disappear off my body and into tiny flames that dimmish into the air.

I glance down at my now fully bare body.

It was a steamed red from the heat.

I felt warm hands all over my bare shoulders.

I turn around seeing that Natsu was standing behind close to me.

"Natsu..."

 _'He burned off my towel...'_

 _'But...I'm not upset...'_

"It feels...so hot...in here..." I whisper.

"...Hot?" Natsu asks.

He glances down at my body and I felt myself inwardly sweat.

"You're body...looks like it's on fire..." he whispers in my ear.

"UH?!" My face was now a burnt red at his words.

 _'Was he flirting?! Or not?!'_

 _'If Natsu's flirting, it's almost like he's not even TRYING!'_

 _'And yet...'_

Natsu carries me to bed and the two of us lay there wrapping our arms around each other.

 _'...I like this side of him...'_

"Still need a blanket?" Natsu asks.

"No..." I say.

"...You're much more warmer and hotter than a blanket..."

...

...

...

 **Zeref's POV:**

I sensed an ominous force in the air from my younger brother, **E** therious **N** atsu **D** ragneel...getting intimate...

My eyes darken red in anger.

"This...is not good...brother..."

"THIS...makes me angry..."

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

I wake up in the middle of the night still in Natsu's arms feeling endless pain throughout my body.

But I loved it...and I loved Natsu.

I stare at his sleeping face with a questionable look.

 _'I never knew Natsu could be this confident and romantic in bed...' I thought._

 _'He was never usually like this before even when we were together...'_

I sigh happily.

 _'I guess commitment can really change a person. Natsu must be really determined to make me happy and now I couldn't be more grateful!' I thought._

That was when Natsu lets out a groan as his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" I ask.

Natsu looks at me for a moment.

He smiles and places a hand on my cheek and strokes it.

"No matter how much you change, you'll always be 'Tsuna' to me..." he says sweetly.

I widen my now watered eyes at his caring words.

It was out of nowhere and sweet...

 _'Natsu does love me...' I thought._

I smile.

"Natsu...I love you..."

"...But I want you to know, if I ever find E.N.D. before you, I will destroy him!"

Natsu smiled back.

"Not if I get to him first, Princess..."

With that, Natsu kisses my forehead and the two of us drift back to sleep.

...

...

...

Instantly we were on foot the following morning for what seemed like hours.

I washed my dress and redesigned it using a sewing needle I had found on the ground.

My outfit was now a dark blue bikini top with bedazzled jewels, a matching bikini bottom with shear light blue genie pants over it, match detached sleeves with gold cuffs, and flat shoes.

I turned my crown upside down and wore it as a belt.

It was a surprising fit!

"That was some meal you made for us, Tsuna! Thanks!" Natsu said happily.

"Yeah that fish stew you made was great!" Happy said.

I giggled.

"It was no problem! I love cooking!"

"Not to mention, the house looked a lot better than it did before! And I know Natsu doesn't clean!" Happy said.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

I smiled.

"I didn't mind getting up early to clean too! Fuse helped!"

"More like you forced me into it!" Fuse groaned.

"Wow! You can cook AND clean?! You're gonna be one hell of a wife!" Natsu cheered.

I blushed.

I was glad to hear that.

"So, since we're getting married, when do we start to get kids, huh?" Natsu asked.

I blush heavily.

"N-Natsu!"

He looks at me in confusion.

"What I'm curious! How do we have kids anyway?"

Happy and Fuse laugh as he went on.

I cover my steaming face.

"Oh my god..."

"Tsuna?" Natsu asks.

"Please stop!" I shriek.

"Sure, you can stop! We're already here!" Natsu says.

"Huh?"

I remove my hands from my eyes and gasp at the sight.

Standing before us was the Grand Magic Games stadium.

My eyes widen.

"Did we really just...walk to Crocus...?"

"There was no way in hell, I was taking a ride! C'mon!" Natsu said.

He and Natsu then race towards the stadium knocking some guards over.

"Wait! Natsu! What are we even doing here?!"

"Now he's done it..." Fuse sighed.

"C'mon let's go after him!" I say.

Fuse and I then race into the stadium.

...

...

...

Fireworks then resound in the air as a guild is announced the winner as they are number one in Fiore.

We look around but Natsu and Happy are nowhere to be found.

"I don't see em! Do you?" Fuse asks looking around.

 _GURGLE..._

"Ugh..." I groan as I clutch my stomach.

Fuse turns to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I lean against a wall.

"I don't feel so good..."

"I'm too old to be doing this..."

That was when my eye caught something in the crowd.

I saw a young woman.

My eyes slowly widen as I gasped at the creamed skinned woman.

 _'Blonde hair...'_

 _'Bust over...100 centimeters...'_

 _'Miniskirt barely covering her ass...'_

 _'...White?!'_

I gasp.

"Is that...really...?"

"Tsuna?" Fuse asked.

I slowly walk out of the shadows and into the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Fuse asked.

"I need to see her face..."

I walk towards the woman who was far away.

"Hey, wait! I can't go losing you too!" Fuse says as he flies after me.

 ** _FW-FWEEEEEESSSSSHHHH!_**

Instantly the stadium went ablaze as fire rose towards the sky.

Everything grew hot.

"NATSU!" I cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Fuse asked.

"It's so hot our clothes are melting!" The spectator said.

"The arena too!"

I widen my eyes.

"WHAT?!"

I gasp as I look down seeing my clothes slowly melt and disappear as I was slowly becoming topless.

I shriek as I quickly cover up.

"Crap! My vest!" I heard.

I turn to Fuse seeing his ripped jean vest had melted along with his red headphone accessory.

Fuse screamed and cried as he covered himself.

"I'M NAKED!"

I sweatdrop.

"Should you REALLY be worried?"

"NATSUUUU!"

"NATSU!"

"KABO!"

"IT'S NATSU!"

The spectators went wild as the crowd cheered for Natsu.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice cried.

I turn to the source of the voice and saw the woman's face for the first time.

I was shocked.

"LUCY!"

"Huh?!"

I instantly race towards her opening my arms and hug her.

"LUCY!" I cry.

"KITSUNA?!"

Happy then flies towards her.

"Long time no see, Lucy!"

"Happy!"

Fuse then flies towards her.

"Heya babe, ya miss me?" Fuse flirted.

"Fuse!"

"Lucy! We missed you!" I cooed.

"Wait a second! What's-?"

Happy cut Lucy off.

"-Natsu was insistent on fighting the winners of the tournament..."

I lean away from Lucy a bit and glance at her chest that were pressed up against mine.

"Your chest has really got bigger, ya know?"

Lucy blushed.

"DON'T SAY THAT WHEN YOUR TOPLESS AND HUGGING ME!"

"BRING EVERYONE OUT! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Natsu cheered.

We watched as Natsu beated up everyone in the stadium using his amazing and even powerful fire power.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Soon the half naked competitors then give up as they run away.

"Crazy as hell sometimes..." Fuse sighs.

"He went overboard..." Happy agrees.

I laugh.

"Natsu! Look who's here!" I call.

"Huh?"

Natsu turns to me, his eyes instantly meet Lucy who was frozen in shock.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Natsu ^^ smiles.

"Wow! All of us are really together again! Long time no see, Lucy!"

I smile, he was right.

I turn to Lucy.

"It's good to see you again, white girl!"

Lucy glares at me for a moment and pouts.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Despite my name calling, Lucy smiles.

"How have you both been?"

The each of us smile at each other as the _Ending Music_ plays.

In my heart, I felt a strong new path...of adventure!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Fairy Tail Ending 22: Song: 'Landscape' By: SOLIDEMO!  
**

 _The scene then opens up showing still shots of memories of Fairy Tail as the camera pans showing Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy together in one shot, Cana is shown groping Lucy on the beach as Erza sucks on a lollipop in another shot, a still shot then pops up showing Erza, Kitsuna taking a selfie, Gray, Lucy, Carla, Natsu, and Wendy together on a beach, another still shot then appears showing Lucy in a bikini, another still shot pops up showing Lucy, Kitsuna, and Natsu riding dragons together, another still shot pops up showing Lucy eating a piece of meat, Kitsuna eating a rabbit, and Natsu eating a large chicken, the center still shot then clears eventually showing Lucy posing in front of a collage with all of her friends in it._

 **R &R let me know your thoughts!**


	3. The Message of Flame!

**Yeah, so I heard through the grapevine that the Fairy Tail anime is going on hiatus!**

 **UNTIL 2017...**

 **Yeah...**

 **And we're STILL in the 3rd month of 2016...**

 **Yeah...**

 **So I've decided to just do things out from the manga, meaning no more openings, episode titles, endings, or commercial eye catches...**

 **When the anime DOES come back, I will go back to edit the chapters and insert the openings and endings for each arc.**

 **This is going to be hard and REAL slow considering how I'm using things from a complete black and white book.**

 **I hope I won't regret this...**

 **Until then, here's the last anime episode of 2016!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

As a result for his performance, Natsu along with Happy faced hard time by dealing with the king and Princess Hisui himself.

Lucy and I did some emergency shopping and bought some new clothes.

For Lucy, a pink t-shirt and a red miniskirt, and for me, a red leathery bandeau bikini top and black jeans.

Like I said...it was an emergency so I grabbed clothes blindly.

Lucy and I along with Fuse chatted happily in front of one of the castle gates and that was when Natsu walked out with Happy.

We smiled.

"There you are!" I said.

"I'm surprised you got off scot-free."

"Lucy. You went to see the Games alone?" Natsu asked.

"Why didn't Fairy Tail participate?" Happy asked.

Fuse groaned as I coughed nervously while looking towards Lucy to explain.

"AHEM! You tell em..." I cough.

Lucy twitched, "EH?!"

Natsu looked confused turning to me and then at Lucy.

"Huh? Tell me what?"

"I wanna know!" Happy cried.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?!"

"...?!"

"GODDAMMIT! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING ALREADY! THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME!" Fuse shouted.

This caused each of us to twitch.

I sigh.

I walk up to Natsu and take his hand before gesturing the others to follow.

"Tsuna?" He asked.

"C'mon, Hon. Let's take a walk..." I say.

"...Hon?" I heard Lucy whisper.

...

...

...

Each of us, sitting in the middle of Crocus talked.

Lucy, Fuse, and I had explained the news to Natsu and Happy who both looked like they wanted to faint.

"Fairy Tail...disbanded?" Natsu shrieked.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Happy repeated.

"Another reason why Tsuna and I left back to the kingdom," Fuse said.

"It happened the day after you two left," Lucy said.

"Why did it disband?" Natsu asked sadly.

I frown.

"Well...nobody knows for certain..."

"Where's Gramps?!" Natsu growled.

"I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"The Master has gone missing..." Lucy said.

"What about the others?" Natsu asked.

"Erza? Gray? And-?"

"-Everyone went their separate ways," Lucy explained.

Natsu saddened even further.

"I...I don't believe this...the guild is gone and everybody's fine with that?"

"Well...I guess..." Fuse says nervously.

Natsu shot up.

"Even if Gramps declared it disbanded, you guys should've opposed it! Laxus or somebody should've become the next master!"

"I don't know if you're in any position to say that, Natsu," Lucy said.

"After all, you weren't thinking about the guild. You didn't consult anyone. You just went out on your journey...you made Kitsuna and I very sad..."

There was a moment of silence and Natsu with a look of guilt on his face sat back down.

That was when Lucy smiled.

"Sorry...I'm sure you and the others had a lot on your minds..."

...

...

...

Natsu, Fuse, Happy, and I marveled at the large room in Lucy's new apartment in Crocus.

It was bigger than the last one with double couches, a large kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

"This is where you live, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"It's a very beautiful room," I say.

"Thanks! It's a lot closer to work from here," Lucy said.

She smiled at us.

"You guys can stay here for tonight!"

I smiled.

"Thank you very much!"

Lucy gave me a confused expression at my formalities.

"Um...your welcome?"

 _'Think I might as well tell her what's up.' I thought._

Natsu, Fuse and Happy then get themselves settled as I talked.

"Bet your wondering where Kar is," I say.

"Huh? Hey! Now that mention it, where is Kar?" Lucy asked.

"The feeling though, it's nice right?" I heard Fuse ask.

"Yeah! You got that right!" I heard Happy say.

Lucy and I turn and saw Fuse and Happy scratching the walls with their claws.

"STOP THAT!" Lucy shouted.

Instantly, Natsu, Fuse, and Happy freeloaded on food.

"DON'T EAT THOSE!" Lucy shouted.

The three of them then went into Lucy's underwear drawer.

"Looky looky! Looks like I'm starting a new panty collection! H-hey!" Fuse chuckled as he dangled a pink thong in his hand.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted.

As Lucy chased them around, I chuckled.

It was just like old times...

...

...

...

...

Each of us sat there on the couch and soon the table as we ate.

"So it's like...your Kitsuna...but your also Kar?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"That's right. Kar and I are merged as one, but we are able to part at anytime."

"Wow..." Lucy said.

"I thought your hair color looked familiar."

I giggled.

I then blushed as I glanced at the floor.

Lucy took notice of this as she tilted her head.

"Kar...I mean, Kitsuna? Are you...blushing?"

I knew I couldn't hide it.

I turn to Lucy as I couldn't stop the giggles.

"I also have...something else to tell you!"

Lucy blinked.

"Ok, what is it?"

Grinning, I get up from my seat and walk over to Natsu who sat on the floor beside us and take his hand.

I smile as Lucy.

"Natsu and I are getting MARRIED!"

Lucy stared at me, wide eyed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

...

...

...

Totally overwhelmed, Lucy kept stuffing her face with chips as we talked.

Natsu, Fuse, and Happy did not hesitate with the chips.

Soon, I attacked the chips as well...and I couldn't stop for some reason...

"I can't believe this! You two are REALLY getting married?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu chuckled.

"That's right! Tsuna's gonna be my bride!"

He puts an arm around me as he pulls me close to him.

"I'm gonna have a new sister!" Happy chimed.

"Awww!" I cooed.

"When did this happen?!" Lucy asked.

"Natsu approached me at the kingdom and won me over with his love for me. He has a funny way of showing it sometimes but he's really sweet and romantic when he wants to be," I say blushing at every word.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Did you really just put 'Natsu' and 'romantic' in the same sentence?! I didn't even think that was possible!"

"What? C'mon! Sure it is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well...congratulations..." Lucy said.

"What's wrong with you?" Fuse asked.

"It's just so sudden. I'm having a hard time imagining Natsu as a husband, that's all!" Lucy chuckled.

"What?! Sure I can! All you gotta do is stay with you wife, make kids, and train them to be the strongest ever! Then I can tell them about Grandpa Igneel!" Natsu said happily.

I chuckled.

"'Grandpa Igneel?' So that's what you plan for our kids in the future? To train all day and night?"

Natsu grinned a bit flirtatiously.

"OH! So NOW you admit it! You DO wanna have kids with me!" He laughed.

I blushed and covered my eyes as he squeezed me closer to him.

"HEE HEE HEE! Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I don't wanna have kids NOW!"

Natsu and I laugh together for a moment.

We then turned to Lucy who awkwardly stared at the floor.

"If it's not to much trouble Lucy..." I say.

She turns to me.

"Huh?"

I smile.

"...I'd like you to be my bridesmaid!"

Lucy blushed.

"Really?!"

Excitement builds up inside of me.

"Ooh! I've got to have Melody as my bridesmaid if I can ever manage to find her!"

"Oh? Your looking for Melody?" Lucy asks.

"Well, Melody's pretty busy since she's famous and all. She owns a-"

 **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHH-CK-CK-CK-CK!**

"MY SHOES!" Lucy cried.

...

...

...

I kneeled over the toilet in Lucy's bathroom as more green chunks come out of me.

"Tsuna! You okay in there?!" Natsu called.

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUGGGHHHHHH!**

"Okay! Well let me know when you feel better!" Natsu said.

"Don't die in there!" Fuse called.

"Feel better, sis!" Happy said.

"I need new shoes now!" I heard Lucy cry.

"Oh yeah! We once ran into Gildarts!" I heard Natsu say to Lucy.

He then told his story as I continue to throw up in the toilet.

 _'I don't understand...WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!' I thought._

 **OOOOOOOOOUGGGGGGGGH-BLEEEEEEEEH!**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

"Dammit..." I groan.

 _'Was it those chips? I barely had ANY! Perhaps they expired?!' I thought._

 **UG-HEH-CK-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CK-CK!**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

I wipe my mouth and cough.

"Oh GOD..."

I slowly fall back.

 _THUD!_

...

...

...

"Happy..." I heard.

"Aye..." Another voice said.

"The guilds gone?"

"Unbelievable, huh?"

"Tsuna and I wanted to tell you before...but..."

My eyes slowly opened.

The room was dark and I felt my body lying on a soft surface.

A move around a bit.

"A bed?"

I turn in it seeing Natsu who was lying next to me, turn to me with a look of concern on his face.

"Tsuna...your awake..."

"Natsu..." I say.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah. I saw how you were passed out so Lucy turned her couch into a bed and I brought you here with me. You looked sick." Natsu said.

I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Natsu, that's so sweet!"

I then yawn loudly before rubbing my eyes.

"But to tell you the truth. I do feel sick...even before I had those chips I felt something sickening inside of me...and now I'm feeling so tired...and..."

I look around for a clock.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Who cares!" Natsu chuckled.

I saw a childish expression all over his face.

"Let's scribble on Lucy's face while she's sleeping!"

"I've got the markers!" Happy cheered.

"Better yet, let's see what Lucy sleeps in!" Fuse says deviously.

I widen my eyes.

"WHAT?! NO!"

...

...

I followed the devious 3 as they tiptoed into Lucy's room.

Natsu and Happy along with Fuse peered over the obviously nude Lucy under her blankets in bed as they hold their markers.

They snicker.

I grab Natsu's arm.

"Natsu! Stop it!" I whisper.

"C'mon! It will be so funny!"

He brought his marker close to Lucy's face.

"I'll give her a mustache, thick eyebrows, nose hairs..."

"Natsu! Stop that! Lucy's offering us hospitality and this is how you treat her?" I hiss.

"Guys...get a load of this..." Fuse said.

Each of us turn around and stare at a wall.

On the wall was a collage with articles of our friends from Fairy Tail featuring sting links that leads to others.

These were Lucy's article leads.

One of the pictures had me and Fuse, above it was a giant lamp floating in the sky.

"Whoa..." Fuse says.

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

"Oh my god..." I say.

"Everyone's location..." Happy said.

"Eyewitness sightings...and detailed ones too!"

"Lucy..." Natsu says.

I turn to her sleeping figure.

"Aww...she probably misses everyone and...maybe wants us all to be together again..."

I walk up to Lucy.

"I'm sorry we ever left you, Lucy. Please find it in your heart to forgive us..."

I glance at Lucy's arm that had her Guild Mark on it.

I smiled.

"I see. You too, haven't removed it either..."

I put my hand on top of hers.

"I never wanted things to be like this when we all separated...I have family back in the kingdom but...Fairy Tail is my family too..."

I felt water form in my eyes but I didn't let any tears fall.

I gently brush Lucy's hair from her face.

"Your like a sister to me, Lucy. And I love you all the same..."

I then kiss Lucy's forehead gently.

The second I pull away, fatigue instantly takes over me as my chin drops on the corner of Lucy's pillow...

...

...

...

"Eh?! What is this?!" I heard.

"Mmm? What's wrong, Honey? Want me to make us that breakfast again?" I say groggily.

I start to rub my eyes.

I quickly widen them seeing how I was in a small bedroom.

I was laying on a small bed with had hints of blonde locks on the pillow.

I sweatdrop.

 _'I slept in Lucy's bed?!' I thought._

I then turn and see Lucy looking out the window with a look of shock on her face.

"What's with you?" I ask.

"Shall we barge in, Captain?" I heard.

"Huh?"

I get out from the bed and walk to the window seeing multiple castle guards surrounding the apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I then rush back to the closet and instantly change back into my blue outfit.

"Why are there soldiers in front of my house first thing in the morning?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu walked in.

"They sniffed us out already?"

I glare at him.

"What did you do?!"

I then chuckled.

"Wait, wait, wait! On second thought..."

I wink.

"I'll just go with it!"

Natsu grinned at me.

As if on instinct, the two of us grab Lucy by the hands and rush out of the apartment as _MASAYUME CHASING begins to play..._

"Let's go Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"C'MON!" I say.

Happy and Fuse then fly after us as the Royal Guards were in pursuit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lucy shouted.

"He's the culprit!"

"After them!"

"Why are they chasing me, too?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu grinned.

"I made a signal to get Fairy Tail back together!"

I widen my eyes.

"You did what?!"

"I did it all across the castle too!" Natsu said proudly.

"It's okay! Those flames burn out quickly!" Happy said.

Finally the tears flew from my eyes as I smile an ran.

"We're bringing back Fairy Tail?!"

"Hell YES!" Fuse cheered.

"How can you say that Fairy Tail's getting back together?!" Lucy asked.

"You believe it can be done, right?" Natsu asked.

"I believe Natsu!" I say happily.

He smiled at me and then at Lucy.

"How about you, Lucy?"

"We'll get everyone together and reform the guild!"

Lucy gasped as tears fill her eyes.

"C'mon!" Natsu cheers.

I smile.

"Yeah! C'mon white girl! Roll with us!"

Lucy then smiles.

"YEAH!"

Fuse chuckles.

"Now she REALLY admits that she's white this time!"

"YEP!" Lucy cheers as tears fill her eyes.

...

...

...

After the ending rolls, we each walk as the credits continue.

"I wonder how far we'll get today," Lucy said.

"We'll go as far as we can," Natsu said.

"I don't care how far we go, as long as I'm with you guys!" I say.

"We got a lot of walking to do then," Fuse says.

"No we don't, we can catch a lift there," Lucy said.

"Are you serious?! Gimmie a break!" Natsu cries.

I smirk at him.

"Guess you know what that means for us, Natsu!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu cries.

 _And so, our new adventure began..._

 **R &R!**

 **Don't worry, the story is now gonna continue from the manga. It will be hard but I'll do it!**


	4. Wendy and Chelia's Thanksgiving!

**Okay guys! I'm officially doing it all from the manga now!**

 **It will be a little hard, but hey, at least no more fillers right?**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Each of us were now in Tuu Village.

Lucy and I changed clothes.

Lucy wore a blue halter top with one detached sleeve, white miniskirt, brown thigh high boots and her signature ribbon tied in her even longer hair.

For me, I wore a short black asymmetrical skirt with tiny teal and gold gemstones, a aqua green strappy bikini top with Arabic symbols with the straps extending throughout my waist and back, matching aqua green gladiator heels, gold wrist cuffs with a aqua green lining.

I left my hair out and left it straightened.

On my ring finger was a silver engagement ring I recently bought for Natsu and I along the way.

It was cheap, but worth it!

Lucy was still in shock at the news but did her best to contain herself whenever she saw our rings.

...Natsu...didn't wear his ring...

He tossed it deep into his bag...

He told me some excuse as the ring was a distraction when he wanted to punch something...

Of course, I let it slide.

Lucy being our navigator, looked around for a place to stay.

"Let's get an inn here for tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Fuse said.

"I am getting pretty tired," I say.

"Aye!" Happy said.

I turn to Natsu seeing him does off.

Happy noticed too.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

Happy, Fuse, and I followed Natsu's gaze seeing him stare at a tower.

"Oh, isn't that the clock tower that you destroyed back then Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad they managed to fix it." Natsu said.

"But it's got a weird boundary between the old and new bits now."

"Hmm..."

I give Lucy and Fuse looks of confusion.

They just shrug as they smile nervously before we turn back to Natsu.

"...Should we just break it again?" Natsu asked.

 _SMACK!_

"NO! OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted.

"LISTEN NATSU, IF WERE GOING TO MAKE THIS WORK YOUR GONNA HAVE TO RESTRICT THE AMOUNT OF STUFF YOU DAMAGE!" I scold.

"OH C'MON TSUNA!" Natsu yelled.

He threw a fit.

"I WANNA CUT LOOSE DAMN IT! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THAT STUPID TRAINING?!"

"AND THAT WINNING TEAM FROM THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES...WHAT THE HELL MAN?! THOSE FOOLS WERE SO WEAK!"

"Natsu..." I say.

He started punching the air.

"I WANTED TO COME BACK, POUND GRAY INTO THE DUST AND THEN TAKE ON ERZA AND LAXUS! GEEZ!"

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Now try to relax, Natsu. I'm sure once we revive Fairy Tail you can fight all you want."

"No! I wanna fight NOW!" Natsu cried.

I groan.

"...I guess Lucy'll have to do. Let's fight!"

I glare at him.

"Natsu, you know that's not fair! Stop being childish!"

"Nope!" Lucy said.

I look at her crazy.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I bet you knew that was what I was going to say right?" Lucy said with a confident smirk.

"It's not unfair at all!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And I suppose if Natsu pounds our spirit friends in less than two seconds do you honestly believe he won't hesitate and come after you?"

Lucy ^^ smiled.

"Well, truth is, I've actually been training in secret myself."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gripped her little pouch that had all her keys.

"Obviously, if you go all out, I'd get my rear end handed to me, but..."

"You really wanna have a go?"

I stared at her keys in her pocket intently before looking back at Lucy who got in a stance as she stared proudly at Natsu.

 _'Lucy seems to have gotten over her trauma of losing Aquarius over the past year.' I thought._

 _'If she says she's gotten stronger...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...No...I promised Aquarius if I ever saw Lucy again I wouldn't tell her, her whereabouts...but still...the two have a very strong bond and-'_

 _FWOOOOSSH!_

"Eek!"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn my attention to Natsu who blasted fire out of his mouth, under Lucy's skirt causing the blast to hit nearby people on the road.

"Hey! What the heck was that all about?" Lucy cried.

Natsu chuckled. "Hehe. Nothing."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Any reason you blew under Lucy's skirt and not any other direction? Poor Lucy's panties must be burning!"

"They ARE!" Lucy cried.

Fuse gave Natsu a thumbs up. "Nice, man!"

"Y'know, I've gotten pretty strong myself too!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, no. I'll pass. It won't even warm me up." Natsu said.

"HEY!"

I giggled at that.

The three of us being like this made me feel really nostalgic.

...

...

...

Each of us then made ourselves comfortable at Kotoko Inn where Lucy filled us in about the others.

"Whaaat?" Happy cried.

"You don't know exactly where everyone is?" Natsu asked.

"But you were a journalist weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. We saw you with a chart from just about everyone in the guild," Fuse added.

Lucy looked sadly at the ground.

"Well, of course I've kept tabs on them as best I could but it's impossible to trace them perfectly."

She then leaned back comfortably on her chair before turning back to us.

"Anyways, first off, if we go southeast from here we'll reach a city called margaret. That's the city where Lamia Scale is."

Natsu grew excited.

"Lyon and Jura's guild, right?! Perfect for me to test my skills!"

"That dog guy is there too!" Happy said.

"And that kid, Chelia," Fuse said.

"Cherry!" I chime.

"Oh, she's not with the guild anymore. She's married with Ren, remember?" Lucy asked.

I frown. "Oh..."

Lucy gave us a wink.

"But guess who else is also at Lamia Scale!"

...

...

...

The following morning, we each make it to Margaret City just in time for the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Event.

Each of us stood in a cried in front of a stage in front of the Lamia Scale guild where Yuka was on stage.

"Our first item today is Lamia Scale ace, our very own Lyon's Ice Dance Performance!"

I smirk.

"Ice Dance, huh? Just like Gray and I..."

"What're talking about?" Fuse asked.

Lyon then appeared on stage and instantly made flying ice birds and ice rabbits appear all for the little kids who cheered.

Soon a crying performance by Toby and Lamia Scale's master had occurred before they were both pulled off stage.

"U...Up next is what you all have been waiting for! Our guilds pride and joy! Our angels!" Yuka began.

The crowd then went crazy as two young girls wearing minidresses and wings appeared on stage.

"THE SKY SISTERS CHELIA AND WENDY!"

I widen my eyes with shock.

"No way!" Fuse said.

"Wendy joined Lamia Scale?!" I asked.

I turn to Lucy who smiled.

"Wendy was always good friends with Chelia, so..."

I turn back to the stage.

"THEIR SONG IS 'ANGEL LOVE SLAYER!'" Yuka announced as a guitarist played.

To my surprise and excitement, Chelia and Wendy then started to sing and dance.

 _"LOVE SLAYER! LOVE SLAYER! FOREVER!"_

 _"FOREVER!"_

 _"THAT LOVE FEELING...AND THE WEATHER TOMORROW..."_

 _"FOREVER!"_

Natsu and Happy were in shock.

"What the hell is she doing..." Natsu said.

"This forever thing is pretty catchy! Forever!" Happy said.

"WOW! Wendy can REALLY sing!" I cheered.

I then started singing along.

"Some of the others besides Wendy, have joined other guilds as well," Lucy said.

"After all, everyone had to find some sort of work."

Natsu sweatdropped. "That's not the problem..."

"Why is she doing that forever act on stage?!"

"FOREVER!" Happy, Fuse, and I sang.

"Oh well, this is...Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Day!" Lucy said.

"It's kind of like Magnolia's Harvest Festival. It's a festival to promote harmony between the townspeople and the guild."

Natsu anime teared. "It's not like she ever crossed over in the first place..."

I soothed him. "It's okay..."

Happy looked around.

"Come to think of it, where is Carla?"

"Hey, you're right. Wendy's almost never seen without her," Fuse said.

"I knew you'd eventually show up," a familiar voice said.

We each turned around seeing a white haired girl in a schoolgirl outfit with cat ears.

"Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, and tom cats..."

"Oh dear, forgive me, I mean...Fuse and Happy."

Each of us widen our eyes.

"HUH?!"

...

...

...

Lyon then lead us through the guild.

"Wendy you've got guests."

We each saw Wendy with Chelia at a table.

Each of us wave.

"Yo!" Natsu said.

"It's been awhile!" Lucy said.

"Are you well, Wendy?" Happy asked.

"How have you been kid?" Fuse asked.

"It's good to see you!" I say.

Wendy teared up.

"Natsu! Kitsuna! Everyone!"

Tears poured from my eyes a bit.

"WENDYYY!"

I open my arms allowing Wendy to rush up to me and jump into my arms.

I twirl her around kissing her forehead before setting her to the ground.

Natsu put his hand on Wendy's head.

"Have you gotten a bit taller?"

"Err, no...I haven't changed at all."

Natsu grinned, "I see."

Natsu grabbed Wendy and tossed her over his arm before walking out.

"Well then, we'll be taking you home now."

"Awa waaaaa!" Wendy cried.

I frowned. "Hey, kidnapping Wendy was my schtick!"

"HEEYYYYY!" Lyon and Yuka cried.

...

...

...

We each then sat down and had tea while we explained our situation to Wendy.

"You're reviving...Fairy Tail...?"

"We're gonna go and round everyone up..."

"Yeah...the Master's been missing for the last year, as well...I'm sure it probably has something to do with the mysterious breakup of the guild," Lucy said.

"Regarding master Makarov, it appears that has also become a problem with the council," Lyon said.

I raise an eyebrow, "The council?"

"Not liking the sound of this," Natsu said nervously.

"Isn't the council gone?" Happy asked.

"For real..." Fuse said.

"Oh yeah, you guys have no idea..." Lucy said.

"Without the council, there would be no way to manage the mage guilds, right?" Yuka asked.

"So a year ago, the Ten Wizard Saints got together and reformed the council," he said.

I widened my eyes.

"Really?"

"The Wizards Saints are part of the council? That's pretty damn powerful!" Natsu laughed.

"So is our Master there, or what?" Fuse asked.

"You would think, but his whereabouts have been concealed," Lucy said.

"So then he ran away?" Natsu asked.

"That's too bad...hope we can find him," I said.

Natsu ^^ smiled.

"Well, just forget about Gramps for now...come with us, Wendy!"

We each then turn to Wendy for an answer.

She glanced down at the floor.

"Err...um..."

Wendy smiled at us.

"I'm a mage of Lamia Scale, I can't go with you guys."

I saddened, "...Wendy?"

"WENDY?!" Natsu shouted.

I put my hand on his shoulder to restrain him from doing anything.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Wendy gave us an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"We're not holding you back from this at all. We knew this time would come eventually," Lyon said.

Natsu stood up and slammed the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT WENDY?!"

Wendy saddened.

"I..."

"Natsu, SIT DOWN! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL-ER-TEENAGER!" I shout as I pull Natsu back into his seat.

"This is what Wendy has decided," a voice said.

We each turn seeing the cat girl.

"Would you stop trying to force her now?"

"Carla," Wendy said.

We each widen our eyes frozen in shock.

 _'That's...Car...la...?' I thought._

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUMAN?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Carla smiled.

"This is Transformation Magic! I learned it!"

"And in this form, my magic power increases a bit, so my divination magic power also increases."

Carla walked over to tease the tiny Fuse and Happy.

"What's the matter with you two? Hmmm?"

Fuse shrugged.

"Hey, I took a dip in a pond full of electrical PokeDigi's, earned my form and boosted my magic so..."

"Um...I've trained too...I've trained..." Happy began nervously.

He smiled. "I've learned to resist fish a little!"

"That's no training..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lucy, be nice. Out of all four of the Exceeds, he's the only one who still can't fight."

Carla then went back to her original form.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Wendy?"

"Yay, she's cute again!" Happy cheered.

Wendy nodded.

We each stared at her with shock.

"No way..."

"Geez..." Lyon sighed.

...

...

...

We each then stayed at Viper Inn staring off into space with blank expressions on our faces.

"Well that attempt was a fail..." I sigh.

"It's just so unbelievable..." Natsu said.

"I wonder if the others feel the same way as Wendy..." Lucy said sadly.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! IF THAT'S HOW SHE FEELS, THEN WE'LL USE TSUNA'S THING AND JUST KIDNAP WENDY!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU CAN'T!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She's right, Natsu. It's useless," I say.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

...

...

...

Using my magic, we each were quick to fly across the streets meeting up with Lyon.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as we landed.

A large monster then appeared before us.

"Where did THAT come from?!" I ask.

Instantly, Lyon freezes the monster in place.

"Just as it looks...a pack of monsters just suddenly descended on the town out of nowhere!" He said.

"Monsters?!" Natsu asked.

"Why?!" Happy cried.

Chelia and Wendy then came towards us.

"We've been locked in an endless feud with the mage guild Orochi's Fin for years now," Chelia said.

"Rivals?!" Lucy asked.

"So, Orochi has fallen so low as to use monsters to attack us," Chelia said.

"I'm sure without Jura, they think they can do whatever they want..." Wendy said.

"They took advantage of us while we were unprepared from Thanksgiving," Carla explained.

"Those bastards," Lyon spat.

"Leon! They are overcoming the vanguard over here! A huge army is coming in from the west!" Yuka called.

"There's at least 100,000 of them!" Toby cried.

Lucy's face darkened in fear.

"100,000...?!"

"That's enough to destroy the entire town!" Lyon exclaimed.

I flew up into the air a bit.

In the far distance I saw many many MANY soldiers.

"Oh no..."

"It appears Orochi has some summoners within their ranks," Lamia Scale's Master said.

"In that case, we need to go after them," Lyon said.

"We can't get close enough to them with all those monsters in the way," Yuka said.

"Well Tsuna here has the right idea!" Natsu said.

I glance down at him seeing him grin. "Huh?"

Natsu points at the air.

"We can from the sky. We can fly!"

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded.

"Will you give us a hand?" Lyon said.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S GO!"

"AYE!" Happy cheered.

 _TWACK!_

Instantly Happy flies Chelia as Carla flies Wendy who accidentally hits Natsu's face.

"Sorry Natsu!" Chelia cried.

"NBFG-GH!"

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt..." I winced.

The two girls then flew as the _Ending Music_ played.

"We're going to save Lamia Scale!" Chelia said.

"Yeah!" Wendy said.

I walk over to Natsu's side seeing how he had a deep footprint on his face.

"...Natsu? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Happy's...been...kidnapped..." Natsu shrieked.

...

...

...

 **WOW! My first manga-based chapter!**

 **BOY was THAT exhausting!**

 **Well it's gonna be a long ride from here until we get to the Alvarez Empire Arc!**

 **Hope you'll all support me until the very end!**

 **Until then, R &R!**


	5. Orochi's Fin!

**ENJOY!**

"The horde of monsters has entered town!" Yuka cried.

"Just how many of them are there?!" Toby asked.

"We're going to make our stand here," Lyon said.

"Okay," Lucy and I nod.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard.

I sweatdrop and turn to Natsu who was sitting on the ground still screaming about Happy.

"Natsu! Try to be serious!" I scolded.

Instantly, Natsu got up and raced into the horde of enemies.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY HAPPY THEIF!" He shouted.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries.

"Runaway fiance, eh?" Fuse joked.

"NOT, funny!" I snapped.

 ** _FWOOOOOOOOOOS-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Natsu raced through the guards and knocked them over to the ground leaving Lamia Scale impressed.

"We shouldn't let our guard down! They're coming!" Lyon said.

I nod.

"Okay!"

Concentrating my energy, I instantly close my eyes performing a short dance ritual causing my body to glow.

 ** _"Dizah Fle Draez Sul Altivia!"_**

 **(Me: "Dragons Gods Dance Soul Activate!")**

 ** _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_**

I instantly open my eyes seeing everyone looking at me in complete shock.

Lucy nearly fainted.

Golden ancient marks were across my arms, legs, and my forehead as I was slowly floating in the air while bits of fairy dust spilled slowly from under my feet as my body glowed.

My hair was now a whitish mint green as my clothes turned half white and halt teal as my eyes were deep blue.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S A FREAKING GOD! SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Toby cried.

"What is this?!" Yuka asked.

"Such power..." Lyon said in shock.

"WHOA! Kitsuna?!" Lucy asked.

Fuse who had transformed, now having a much longer spiky beard, had laughed.

"Don't think just because 'Kartsuna' here became queen she slacked off! We've both been doing some training!"

"In this form, I'm able to combine Kar's gods magic she learned from my parents which enhances my Dragon Slayer abilities," I explain.

"Amazing...so this is the real 'Kartsuna'," Lucy said.

She smirked.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun, now!"

I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Lucy pulled out her Platinum Key and tapped it onto her chest.

"STAR DRESS!"

 _FWOOOSH!_

Instantly Lucy appeared before me wearing a red plaid miniskirt under a dark reaper coat, white gloves, black combat boots with metal wraps and white gloves.

Her hair was styled in double pigtails.

"MEISTER FORM!"

"WHOAAAAA!" Someone said.

My eyes widened and now I wanted to faint.

"Whoa is right!"

"She looks just like Maka...only bustier!" Fuse said.

Lucy smirked.

"I used a bit of Celestial Power on myself! Anyways, now I can't fight too!"

"Sorry I'm late!" A cool voice said.

We each turned seeing Soul Eater walking towards us.

This time he was wearing gray pants, an orange shirt, a black headband and a cool leather jacket.

"Soul?!" I ask.

He winked cooly at me before walking over to Lucy.

"Okay Soul! Let's go!" Lucy said.

Soul nodded. "Right!"

With that, Soul went into his scythe form.

Lucy caught it and instantly twirled it similar to how Maka would do it.

"Wow..." I say.

"Less gawking, more fighting!" Lyon said.

I nod.

"Right!"

We each then fight some enemies.

A few charge towards me.

I do a rare ancient dance in the air as my body glowed.

"Voodoo Dragon's Heavens Dance!"

 ** _VOOP-B-BOOM!_**

Instantly with the combine magic from Kar's and my magic, a blast released from my palms after my final dance pose causing the blast to enter the bodies of the enemies, internally piercing them.

"HER MAGIC'S SCARIER!" Toby cried.

"GENIE HUNTER!" I heard.

I turned to Lucy seeing her jump in the air. Soul in his scythe form was now a see-through scythe that glowed.

Lucy then jumps through the enemy, and slicing them before landing on the other side.

"Lucy..." I say.

Lucy turned to me.

"Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

I smile.

"...You're a badass!"

Lucy smiled at me.

"Thanks!"

...

...

...

After awhile, our efforts had paid off as the enemies were soon down.

"It looks like we've driven off all the monsters," Yuka said.

"You really helped us back there," Lyon said to us.

"No need to thank us," I say humbly.

"Glad to be of help," Lucy said.

"No biggie!" Fuse said.

"Man I didn't even get a chance to get warmed up!" Natsu complained.

 _SMACK!_

"OW!" Natsu cried.

"No more running off! Don't leave me again!" I scold.

"Geez!" Natsu groans as he rubs his head.

"So what about Wendy and Chelia?" Lucy asked.

"It seems they've got something to discuss with each other," Yuka said.

...

...

...

The next morning soon came.

Wendy had made her decision and decided she wanted to come along with us.

Each of us stood there in front of the Lamia Scale guild where Wendy was crying.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you for so long," Wendy sniffled.

"Be well, Wendy," Chelia said.

"I guess I should offer my thanks as well," Carla said.

"I don't really...even know...what I should say..." Wendy sniffled.

"I'm being so selfish..."

"Don't be silly. You joined us with the understanding that this day would eventually come," Lyon said.

"WAIT, REALLY?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We said we'd stay with them until Fairy Tail was rebuilt," Carla said.

Wendy sobbed.

"But..."

"Try to keep it together, Wendy." Carla said.

 _'You never forgot about Fairy Tail, did you Wendy?' I thought._

"You're such a crybaby!" Chelia teased.

Wendy just cried.

...

...

...

We each walked out the doors as we said our goodbyes.

"Best of luck rebuilding Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks!"

"Tell Gray I said hi!"

"But you don't know where he is!"

"Be safe out there!"

"Take care, Wendy!" Chelia said.

"You too, Chelia!" Wendy said.

We each then set off.

...

...

...

Wendy could NOT stop crying.

I smile and hug her.

"I'll admit, I missed seeing how adorable you look when you cry Wendy! Please don't cry!"

I then kiss her slightly wet cheek.

Wendy stopped crying and wiped her tears.

"Tsuna...are you going to...sniff...readopt me?"

I smile and pull away from her.

"Nope! You're a big girl now! Besides, when we're done reviving Fairy Tail, I'm going to live with Natsu!"

"Wow! Really?" Wendy asked.

Carla narrowed her eyes.

"Your going to swap roommates from the cleaned and refined Lucy to the sloppy and messy Natsu?"

"HEY!" Natsu exclaimed.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"That's right Carla! Because Natsu and I are engaged!"

I flash them my ring.

Wendy and Carla widened their eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

 **"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"**

"I know! I had the same reaction!" Lucy chuckled.

Natsu snickered before wrapping an arm around me.

"Yep! Tsuna's mine now! Don't try and take her!"

Wendy sweatdropped. "Um..."

"Do you really want to marry someone so foolish?" Carla said.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"TSUNA!" Wendy chimed.

She instantly hugged my legs.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Great! Now she's crying again!" Lucy exclaimed.

I kneel down to Wendy's level as she pulled away from me.

"Will you and Carla be my flower girls for my wedding? You could invite Chelia too!"

Wendy gasped.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, It'll be fun! I'll even make you dresses!"

"YAY!" Wendy cheered.

"So since Wendy and Carla will be flower girls, who will be the bestman? Maybe Gray when we find him?" Lucy asked.

"No! Me! I'll be the bestman! Right, Natsu?"

Natsu looked confused.

"...What's a bestman?"

 **"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BESTMAN IS?!" Lucy asked.**

"Natsu..." I sigh with disappointment.

"You make a life changing decision by proposing and you don't even know the first things about marriage!" Carla said.

"Actually, Tsuna proposed," Fuse said.

Carla sweatdropped.

"That makes sense..."

"C'mon guys! We still have a long way to go! We're gonna find everyone!" Natsu said happily.

"Yeah!" Wendy cheered.

"Where to next, Lucy?" Fuse asked.

Lucy read her map.

"Let's see..."

"West of here, there's this small town called Rainfell Village."

"Rain?" Happy asks.

"It seems it never stops raining there," Lucy said.

"You don't mean..." Natsu began.

...

...

...

We each then made it deep across the plains where at the very end we saw rain pouring down one side.

"Now there's something you don't see every day...it's raining just in that one spot!" Lucy said.

"I've got a funny feeling about this," Wendy said.

Happy jumped in and out of the rain.

"Rain here! Sunshine here! Rain here! Sunshine here!"

"Really?" Fuse sighed.

"Forever immature, Happy..." Natsu said.

Instantly Natsu jumped in and out of the rain.

"I only want to see you dancing in the halfway rain!"

"Halfway rain, halfway rainnnn!" He sang.

"They're enjoying themselves way too much over there..." Carla said bluntly.

I giggle at that.

We each then enter the rain village where it was mostly deserted.

"I don't sense any people around at all," Lucy said.

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here," Wendy said.

"Wait, I can smell Juvia's scent," Natsu said.

We each then saw Juvia sitting alone at the bench.

"Juvia!" We call.

Juvia looked up to see us and smiled.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU CAME BACCCCCCCCCK!" She squealed.

She got up and charged towards us.

Instantly Natsu stopped her.

"Hands where I can see them..."

Juvia widened her eyes looking at us with slight disappointment.

"Yo, you been well?" Natsu asked.

"Good to see you Juvia!" I say happily.

"Well, the tension in the air hasn't changed a bit...I suppose that's a good thing," Lucy said.

"It's been awhile Juvia," Wendy said.

"Natsu...Lucy, Kitsuna, and Wendy too..." Juvia said softly.

"We're here too!" Happy said.

"Have you been living in this place all by yourself?" Carla asked.

Juvia's eyes watered.

I couldn't tell if she was crying or if rain directly poured into her eyes.

She slowly fell back and fainted.

Natsu instantly caught her.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked.

"JUVIA!" Lucy and I cry.

...

...

...

We each then made our way into a random home where Wendy set her into a bed and healed her a bit.

"She has an incredible fever," Wendy said.

"Anyone would've gotten sick sitting in this kind of rain for that long," Carla said as she wiped her head with a towel.

 _Gurgle..._

I quietly clutch my stomach.

 _'She's not the only one who feels ill...' I thought._

 _'WHY do I feel so sick?!'_

 _'And why does my breasts HURT?!'_

I glance down at my outfit.

 _'Maybe this top is too...tight?'_

"I wonder if this is Juvia's house..." Lucy said.

"I smell Gray a bit..." Natsu said.

"You think Gray's here?" Happy asked.

Juvia breathed.

We each turned to her.

"I've been...living...here with Gray..."

We each widened our eyes.

"BFGEEH?!"

"Whoa! First Tsuna and Natsu and now Gray and Juvia are getting hitched?! The fans are finally getting what they want!" Fuse said.

"We're not getting married...yet..." Juvia said.

"But we ate meals together, trained together, worked together...and together in this bed..." she moaned.

Wendy shrieked.

"LET'S TRY TO KEEP THIS PG-13!" Lucy cried.

"C'mon! Wendy's old enough to hear about the talk," I say.

"She's not ready!" Carla snapped.

"Gray refused to sleep together with me..." Juvia sighed.

She smiled.

"I was...in heaven..."

"But then one day..."

"He started going out for errands on his own more and more and soon he left..."

"It's almost been half a year since he came back.."

"No way..." Wendy said sadly.

I frown.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. That must have been really hard for you."

"Just peacing out whenever he feels like? What a dick..." Natsu spat.

Lucy and I narrowed our eyes at him.

"I don't think you have much room to be saying that about Gray..." I say.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah! You left on your own without saying a word face to face! Especially to the ones you love!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes.

"So...trying to sink your claws into another one..."

"I HAVEN'T SUNK MY CLAWS INTO ANYONE!" Lucy cried.

"So then you have no idea where Gray is?" Happy asked.

"If she knew then she wouldn't be here would she?" Carla asked.

"Have you tried asking around? Or looking for him on your own?" Fuse asked.

"I walked around for countless days looking for him...but I couldn't find him anyway...I decided to wait here..." Juvia said.

She sniffled.

"...Because this is our home...this is where all our memories are. I know someday Gray will return...he just has to..."

Natsu smiled.

"I'm gonna bring all our old comrades back together again. So that we can revive Fairy Tail!"

With that Juvia teared up a bit before falling asleep.

...

...

...

We each then walk back outside where it continued to pour endlessly.

"Juvia's finally sleeping," Wendy said.

"You said you're gonna find him but do you have any idea where to start looking?" Carla asked.

"I don't have any leads on him..." Natsu said.

Natsu then glared at the sky.

"Natsu?" I ask.

"What's with the look?" Fuse asked.

"That's a nasty scowl you got..." Happy said.

"It was pretty close by wasn't it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy and I exchange confused expressions before turning back to Natsu.

"I'm going to Sabertooth!" Natsu said.

Lucy widened her eyes.

"WHAAA?!"

My eyes sparkle.

"Really?! Great! We'll get to see Melody and tell her all about the wedding! She'll be SO excited!"

...

...

...

 **R &R! Sorry about the boring chap! But at least we get to see Melody's new look in the time skip and more changes too!**

 **BYE NOW!**


	6. Black Heart!

**ENJOY!**

Each of us road on an animal to get to the Sabertooth guild while Wendy and Carla stayed behind to watch over Juvia.

"Over there!" Fuse said.

"There it is!" Happy cheered.

"Sabertooth?" I asked.

We each then saw a large building surrounded by many other buildings on the other side of town.

"It's huge!" Lucy admired.

I frown.

 _'How does Natsu know we'll get answers to find Gray here?' I thought._

...

...

...

We each then enter Sabertooth where we were greeted by Yukino.

"Natsu! Lucy! Kitsuna! Fuse! Happy!"

"Yukino!" Lucy and I cheer.

"It's been awhile! Everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! Thanks to all of you!" Yukino cheered.

"All the work that used to go to Fairy Tail's been coming our way now, ya see," Orga said.

"And so we've made quite the killing...I seem to recall," Rufus said.

"Oh...that's not at all what I meanst when I said..." Yukino began nervous.

"We know, silly!" Lucy said.

"Hee hee! Your still so adorable, Yukino!" I giggle.

"And anyways, Fairy Tail's making a comeback now!" Lucy said.

"Are you serious?! I'm so happy!" Yukino squealed.

I sweatdrop.

"This is a new character trait..."

"There's no need to get all emotional..." Lucy said nervously.

Footsteps were then heard.

"Is it just me or have I heard these voices somewhere before?" A voice asked.

"It isn't just you...hi!" Another voice said.

"Hey hey!" Another voice said.

"Well if it isn't Natsu, Kitsuna, and Lucy!"

We each then turn.

Lucy and I widen our eyes seeing Lector, RiRi, and a very overweight Sting.

"Happy and Fuse too!" Lector cheered.

"Yo yo yo!" RiRi cheered.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"STING?!" I asked.

"Yo, Sting!"

"Haven't changed a bit, have ya, Natsu?" Sting asked.

"Right back at ya," Natsu said.

"HE'S DEFINITELY CHANGED!" Lucy exclaimed.

I sweatdrop.

"Yeah uh...this IS the same man that married Melody...right?"

"A-yo! Fusey! What up?" RiRi greeted cooly.

"Hey girl! What's good?" Fuse asked.

The two then greet each other with a cool handshake.

"Where's Carla?" Lector asked.

"Is Frosch not with you?" Happy asked.

"Frosch is off with work with Rogue and Minerva," Lector said.

Instantly, Natsu grabbed a hold of Lector.

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" I scold.

Sting instantly turned and knocked Lucy and I over a bit.

"-OOF!"

"...Ow..."

"What're you doing to Lector, Natsu?!" Sting exclaimed.

"They left just now so maybe they're still at the city gates!" Lector cried nervously.

"Okay!" Natsu said.

He instantly ran out the door.

"Thanks, Lector!"

"NATSU!" Lucy called.

"NATSU!" I cry.

"Wait up!" Happy cried.

"Where are ya going?!" Fuse called.

Instantly out of nowhere, Sting slimmed down back to his normal muscular self.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Dunno..." Lector said.

"NOW HE'S BACK TO NORMAL?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Yukino pulled out her key.

"He was rather plump so I used some of Libra's magic!"

"Tada!" Libra cheered.

I ^^ smile at her.

"Libra, hello."

Libra gave me a nod before returning back to the Celestial World.

Instantly, Lucy, Happy, and Fuse were out the door leaving me awkwardly standing there with the Sabertooth guys.

I turn to Sting and frown.

"Y'know, I see all your friends, RiRi even, but where's Melody?"

Sting grinned as he handed me a magazine.

"She's right here!"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I take the magazine.

"Um...what? You magically put her in a magazine or something?"

"Page 423," was all that Sting said with a goofy smile.

I nervously smile.

"Um...okay..."

I flip through the pages of the Sorcerer Magazine.

I then stop on page 423 and marvel my eyes at what I saw.

"WHOA..."

There on the page was Melody.

She wore a tight green cropped tube top with lace cross cutouts in the center, a tight red skirt that had horizontal hip cutouts on one side and a complete open slit on the other side to bare her hip, a green heel on her left shoe and a red heel on her right shoe, her wedding ring, and her dragons crown which she wore on her neck to resemble a necklace.

Her hair was finally orange again but it was now a short wavy bob.

I read the article.

"'After years of saving, the newest Mrs. Fiore is now in charge of the two fast foo-'"

"...MELODY'S THE OWNS CHIPOTLE AND TACO BELL?!"

Sting winked at me.

"Chipobell now! She merged the companies and made it into one!"

I look at him wide eyed.

"Seriously?!"

He chuckled.

"The lady loves mexican food! Since the day we met when I took her to those places, she loved it ever since. She saved enough money from jobs so she bought both companies."

"Amazing! Maybe I'll stop by with the others for a bite," I nod before handing Sting the magazine.

"So I guess this means she doesn't take jobs with the guild anymore, huh?"

"Oh, she does! On weekends when she's free, she'll help one of us with jobs or help Yukino at the bar," Sting says.

"I see," I smile.

"So how's life with her going, now that you two live together with a family and all?"

Sting sweatdropped.

"Recently, not so good...but at least now I'm able to go back home."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"See, I gained weight after the Thanksgiving festival and when Melody saw me..." Sting began.

I flinch.

"Ooh...sorry...I know how Melody feels about "fatness" and everything."

"She threw knives at me and then kicked me out the house until I lost the weight," Sting sighed.

"Geez! Then Yukino should have slimmed you down forever ago!" I say.

"I'm sorry," Yukino called.

"But wait a sec, if your here, and Melody's working, then who's watching the kids?" I asked.

Sting ^^ smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that! The boys are old enough to stay home alone."

I sweatdrop.

"Those monsters? THREE of them? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I trust them," Sting said.

His smile grew wider.

"Besides, they need to watch the new member of the family!"

I gasped.

"Wait! You don't mean...!"

"She's a human like me too!" Sting said happily.

...

...

...

 **Lector Jr.'s POV:**

"Now Lector, I trust that you and the nino's are watching over your sister?" Mom asked over the phone.

"Yeah mom! We can handle it!" I say.

"Okay. I want you three to study for 1 hour. You may play video games right after but you must keep it at a low volume. Baby Harmony needs her sleep," mom said.

"Okay. Bye mom!" I say.

"The three of you be good Lector!" Mom said.

I then hang up the phone.

I turned to my younger human baby sister who had dads skin and mom's orange hair.

I smiled as she slept in her crib.

She looked so peaceful.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WEIS! RYO! CRANK UP THE TUNES!"

 **"LET'S PARTY!"**

Instantly Weis and Ryo turned on loud music.

Instantly our guests, older and younger wizards alike, ran through our door and partied with us with tons of food, loud music, chocolate fountain, video games, and hired striptease performance by former Ms. Fiore: Jenny!

I ran up to Jenny who smiled at me as she twirled on a pole.

"YEAH! PARTY!" I cheer.

"YEAH!" Jenny cheered.

 **"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered.**

We each then partied, ignoring Harmony's crying.

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

I smiled.

"Harmony, huh?"

"Great name!"

...

...

...

I left Sabertooth and flew over town to look for the others.

"Where did Natsu, Lucy and the others run off to anyway?!"

"Geez! I already have a runaway fiance!"

I gasp.

"Oh! I forgot to tell Sting about my engagement with Na-!"

"-C'mon Tsuna! We're down here!" I heard.

"Huh?"

I look down seeing Natsu grabbing Lucy by the hand to run out of town with Fuse and Happy following.

"Natsu!" I say.

I quickly fly down towards them and follow.

"Natsu! Slow down!"

"Where are we going?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Gray is...an essential part of Fairy Tail!" He said.

...

...

...

We each then stop to rest in the forest where Natsu had explained everything he knew about: Avatar.

"So this Avatar that Rouge was supposed to be the one dealing with...what is it?" Happy asked.

"Beats me," Natsu said.

"It's a religious organization of the Zeref creed, it rose to prominence with the fall of the dark guilds," Lucy explained.

I widen my eyes.

"That's crazy! There's a cult now?!"

"Zeref?! Well I'm not sure if Zeref is even involved with their activities but..." Natsu began.

I frowned.

"In other words its just like Tartarus: beings worshiping and dedicating themselves to Zeref without Zeref being involved with them, but with the beings believing that whatever they do is good just for the sake of Zeref. And now that humans are doing this, it's just disgusting..."

"Well, it's safe to say it's a group of people that worship Zeref as a god," Lucy said.

"He's no god," Fuse said.

"So a bunch of Zeref's mongrels, huh?" Natsu asked.

He grinned.

"I'm all fired up!"

I put my hand on his.

"Now, take this seriously!"

"More importantly, why is it the case that Gray is at the site of this job of Rogue's?" Lucy asked.

"I don't get it either," Happy said.

"Yeah, you lost me." Fuse said.

"Hmmmm..."

I looked at Natsu who went to deep thought.

He got up and continued as he rubbed a tree.

"Hm, hm, hm..."

"Is he...?" Fuse began.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen him think this hard," Happy said.

"Maybe he's just trying to show how "mature" he is now that he's marrying Kitsuna," Lucy teased a bit.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You think so?"

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself," Lucy said.

"I guess I better just tell you guys," Natsu began.

"I heard all this from Rogue that came from the future."

I slowly widen my eyes.

"...What...?"

"Future Rogue?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu walked up to us.

"He said one year after the Grand Magic Games...so around now...he and Gray clashed as enemies."

"Enemies?!" Lucy and I asked.

"That's why I thought Gray would be at that job that Rogue was heading off to," Natsu said.

"I don't believe this!" I say.

Lucy frowned.

"Yeah...the future that Rogue came from is bound to have changed, right? I can't believe that the same things are going to..."

"To be honest, that's why I'm not exactly sure this is going to lead us anywhere, but...we don't have any other cluees to work with...but for Gray to become the enemy..." Natsu said.

"No..." I say sadly.

"Juvia mentioned it a short while ago didn't she?" About that black mark on his body..." Natsu pondered.

"That black mark was there when he fought Mard Gear too, because he learned Devil Slayer Magic way too fast."

"But maybe he might have some kind of devil himself at least that's what I think," Natsu finished.

"Gray..." I whisper.

I look at the ground.

 _'So Natsu knew this the whole time...why didn't he tell us sooner?' I thought._

 _'Gray...' I thought sadly._

 _Smooch!_

I snap out of my thoughts and turned to a grinning Natsu who ^^ smiled when he kissed me.

"Natsu...!"

"Don't worry yourself, Princess!"

I blushed.

"Awww!" Lucy cooed.

"None of you worry," Natsu said.

"Because whatever happens to Gray, he's still one of us!"

Lucy and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Got that right," Fuse said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

...

...

...

Using my magic since the others were tired of walking, we each then flew deeper into the forest until we were able to find the Avatar cult.

"I can see it! There it is!" Natsu said.

"A church?!" I ask.

"It's so old...it almost like it's unused," Lucy said.

"So what's the plan?" Fuse asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do, Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu grinned.

"You really need to ask? Burst through their door!"

"Get ready to rumble boys!" Natsu cheered.

"You got it!" Fuse said.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

The three then marched up towards the cult building.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Lucy and I shouted causing the guys to fall over.

Natsu frowned.

"What's wrong with you two?!"

"This time around, we have no idea who the enemies are. We can't just burst through the front door," Lucy said.

"Deja vu..." I whispered.

"Hiro's throwing in the 'Everlue mission reference'. It's the same when you and Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran away from the guards, remember?" Fuse whispered to me.

I gasped.

"Ohhhhhh..."

I blushed.

"Now I feel so nostalgic!"

"Gray might be there!" Natsu retorted.

"That's why we need to be more careful! Let's get some intel first!" Lucy said.

"Gotcha," Natsu nodded.

"Do you have a plan, Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lucy nodded.

She pulled out a key.

"With Virgo's powers, we'll infiltrate the mansion from underground."

"Ooh..." Natsu said in awe.

Lucy then summoned Virgo who appeared on the ground, tied up.

I gasped.

"Virgo!"

"What happened to you?! Are you okay?!" Lucy cried.

"Who did this?!" Natsu growled.

"Don't worry..." Virgo said.

She stood up.

"I punished myself!"

"You've got issues..." Lucy shivered.

"Celestial Spirits sure are strange..." Natsu said.

"Star Dress! Virgo Form!" Lucy then transformed into a maids dress.

"Ooh..." I admired.

"Wow..." Fuse whistled.

"WHOA! SHE TRANSFORMED?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Reminds me of Erza!" Happy shrieked.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing Lucy like this! She's pretty resourceful now that she can fight more!" I ^^ smiled.

"Not only that, but she can use a bit of my magic. And her own power increases!" Virgo explained.

"Let's do this, Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Understood, Princess!" Virgo said.

...

...

...

Instantly Virgo and Lucy drilled underground and into the cult building.

Virgo climbed out first but Lucy was still blocking the way.

"This must be their basement..." Virgo said.

"Infiltration successful," Lucy said.

"Hey! Get your ass out of the way already!" Natsu complained.

"Hey Fuse! We got a pretty good view of Lucy's panties!" Happy squealed.

Fuse chuckled.

"I see it! I see the goods, alright! H-heyyy!"

He then took his iphone and slipped it under Lucy's dress to take a pic.

"Ah, it's good to be single! I can be as perverted as I want!" He cheers.

I frown seeing lacy Victoria's Secret panties under Lucy's dress.

"Honestly Lucy, it wouldn't kill you to wear shorts under miniskirts these days..."

 _SMACK!_

"OW! Don't hit me there!" Lucy cried.

"You flashed Natsu! You deserve punishment!" I say.

Lucy whimpered as she finally crawled out the hole.

We each follow.

"Okay, we need to stay out of sight and gather information about Gray," Lucy said.

I nodded.

"Right! First I think we should-"

"-GRAY, IF YOU'RE IN HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Natsu shouted.

Each of us look at him crazy.

I run over to slap him.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

"HEY! WHY'RE-?!

Lucy instantly grabbed his face.

"-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! THAT TOTALLY NEGATES OUR STEALTHY INFILTRATION PLAN!"

"Let's punish him," Virgo cooed.

"SHUT IT!" Lucy complained.

"He's here..." Natsu whispered.

We turn to him.

"What?" I ask.

"This place...smells like Gray..." Natsu said.

"He's definitely here..."

"You serious?" Fuse asked.

"Gray's here?" Lucy asked.

"If he is, there's no need to hide then," Happy said.

"HEY! What are you guys doing in our hideout?" A voice asked.

We each then turn seeing a little midget wearing a large turban holding a little doll.

"Is it fun? Is what you're doing fun?"

"The enemy!" Lucy cried.

"Hold on..that doll looks familiar..." I say as I stare at it.

I then go into deep thought remembering that Grimoire Heart guy from Tenrou Island who had a voodoo doll.

"MR. CURSEY!" Happy cried.

"Oh my, how fun that you know Mr. Cursey!" The enemy said.

He jumped down from where he was sitting.

"I got him from this big shot guy that used to be a part of Grimoire Heart."

"A very terrifying Black Magic..."

Lucy shivered.

"He has a lot more magic power than his appearance would indicate," Virgo said.

Instantly Natsu charged up to the enemy and knocked him out with a burning slap.

We each stared in shock.

"Sorry but I ain't got time for anyone besides Gray," Natsu said.

"Abel!" A voice cried.

We each turned seeing an old man in a rob run towards us.

"INTRUDER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ABEL?!" The enemy said.

He then uses his magic to levitate appliances.

"BUT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN THE TRAINING ROOM IS A BLESSING FOR ME! FACE THE WRATH OF MY TOOLS OF PUNISHMENT!"

I sweatdrop.

"So...he attacks with tools...?"

The enemy hurls tools towards us.

"TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA!"

Natsu and I quickly dodge.

Fuse instantly transforms.

"I got this one!"

 _ZZZZ-TCCHHHHH!_

Fuse instantly zaps away and destroys the objects that were being thrown at us.

"TRIAN GULAR WOOD DRAGON!"

The enemy then hurls a wooden crafted small house towards us which Natsu stops with his foot.

"What part of this ugly ass thing is supposed to look like a dragon?!"

I noticed the wooden dragon model slowly change.

"Natsu! Look out!" I cry.

"Huh?!"

Instantly the wood model transformed into a spiked trap that slowly closed in on Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy and I cry.

I instantly rush towards him.

"What the hell is this painful looking thing?!" Natsu asked.

 _CLAMP!  
_

I stop in my tracks and stand in place with a look of shock as the torture door finally trapped Natsu inside.

"No..."

"Punishment complete," the enemy said.

 _FWOOOSH!_

To our shock, the trap had instantly melted as Natsu who was now ablazed charged towards the enemy.

"No...the steel...melted?!" The enemy asked.

He was then sent flying when Natsu punched him towards a wall.

"Two down!"

I then noticed a masked man jumping above to take down Natsu.

I quickly jump up and rush for him.

 _TW-TWACK!_

"Make that tree!" I say as I kick the masked man down.

"They're so strong!" I heard Virgo comment.

"Great job guys!" Happy cheered.

"Impossible! We're high ranking black mages!" One enemy said.

"We were beating by these striplings?!"

"That guy ain't someone you bums could ever hope to beat," a familiar voice said.

My ears twitched at the sound of the voice.

We each then turn around seeing Gray with wavier hair and black markings across his body.

I gasped.

"Gray...!"

 _'He looks...like Silver...!' I thought._

Gray ignored me and kept his angry eyes on Natsu.

"I'll take care of him."

Despite the serious tension, Natsu smirked at him.

"Yo!" What'cha been up to?"

...

...

...

 **R &R! Sorry if this was bad!**


	7. Operation Purification!

**Something before the chapter starts:**

 **QUICK FACT: Sting and Melody's new daughter: Harmony was going to be the name of my OC to be the 7th Oracion Seis seis member back in the arc.**

 **LOOKS: She would have peach hair with a gold music note pin in her hair and matching necklace, strapless cleavage bearing white and pinkish flowy minidress, pink heels with a music note wrapped at the ankles, and kind orange eyes.**

 **MAGIC: Darkness Song Magic**

 **Her magic would involve her singing to make things die and turn creatures such as animals against her enemies.**

 **PERSONALITY: Sweet, kind, romantic, dark and evil when provoked (Thanks to Kitsuna)**

 **REAL NAME: Annabelle**

 **HISTORY: She would have met Erza as a child in the Tower of Heaven but would soon meet Cobra whom she fell in love with and start hanging out with him more as slaves.**

 **She would also have become best friends with Angel as the two admired all things lovely.**

 **Prayer: "To soothe others with her lovely voice in order to ease the similar pain she feels and have them fall into blissful slumber (in other words death as her enemies most likely see it)"**

 **ROLES:**

 **ORACION SEIS ARC: Flirts with Cobra constantly although he would somewhat ignore her, assists Angel in sabotaging Ichiya in the bathroom by putting him to sleep with her voice, assisting Angel in attacking Jura using her voice to call a herd of deer to knock him out by having them stomp deep into his chest.**

 **The Oracion Seis would then meet with Fairy Tail on a cliff where Harmony would instantly attack Kitsuna by singing to make multiple animals trample on her.**

 **She declares to Kitsuna that she will end her due to the fact that she was the "tramp" that slept with Cobra at the Magical House.**

 **The Oracion Seis then escape only to meet in their hideout once they've kidnapped Wendy, Fuse, and Happy.**

 **Despite the situation, Harmony acts kind to Wendy and offers them cake she had made since she is still a little girl. Other members scold her but Cobra defends her.**

 **She later battles Kitsuna in the forest and gets beatened by her when Kitsuna uses her magic to control the animals and turn them against Harmony.**

 **Kitsuna was also smart by plugging her ears so Harmony won't sing her Death Note spell to kill Kitsuna.**

 **KEY OF THE STARRY HEAVENS ARC: Appears alongside the newly revived Oracion Seis.**

 **She is now older, her hair wavier, wearing a white high slit skirt attacked to a bikini like top which forms a dress. Her accessories are adorned with music notes.**

 **Her Sacrifice: Giving up her voice until she would only using her one time newly improved Death Note Magic to kill millions across the country.**

 **Her words are translated by Cobra who can hear her thoughts.**

 **She is now together with Cobra who claims that he loves the sound of her beautiful "voice".**

 **Harmony is secretly happy that Cobra's snake/Kinana is out of the way and thinks that is she ever see's her again she would kill her.**

 **In the arc, Harmony and the group attacks Fairy Tail who manages to escape.**

 **She alongside Cobra and Angel continue to burn churches.**

 **Harmony is then forced to battle Kitsuna once again and is beaten.**

 **Harmony then reverse her spell and tearfully apologizes as she admits defeat.**

 **GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC: After hearing that Cobra is released from prison, she sneaks out to go after him.**

 **She see's Kinana and attempts to kill her out of jealousy for Cobra despite them being together.**

 **Kinana manages to escape.**

 **After the battle ends, Harmony sneaks back to her cell undetected.**

 **ECLIPSE CELESTIAL SPIRITS ARC:**

 **Harmony watches quietly in her cell as Melody frequently visits Cobra and gives him food. She quietly declares that she wants to kill Melody for being to close to Cobra.**

 **TARTARUS ARC:**

 **When released from prison alongside the others, Harmony thanks Cobra who immediately dumps her in front of everyone when he claims he saw her attempt to kill Kinana and kept hearing her thoughts to kill both Kinana and Melody.**

 **Harmony is then left shocked.**

 **Cobra immediately kills Brain and the Oracion Seis are immediately forced to face off against Crime Sorceire and Melody.**

 **Melody constantly tries to reason with Cobra which makes Harmony angry.**

 **Harmony ruthlessly tries to kill Melody much to Xeena's pleasure as they both hate her.**

 **After the Oracion Seis were beaten, they each are forced to join Jellal.**

 **They each go on their journey where Harmony becomes more friendly with Hope and Meredy.**

 **They each soon confront Rusty Rose while Harmony and Racer chew Xeena out for having an affair.**

 **Jellal claims he wants to go to Tartarus but the Oracion Seis decided to stay behind until they change their minds and officially join Crime Sorceire.**

 **At Xeena's funeral, Harmony sings her Death Note spell backwards to bring more hope and light during the event.**

 **She secretly thinks that she would have loved to make friends with Xeena.**

 **ALVAREZ EMPIRE ARC:**

 **Natsu's team meets up with Angel and Harmony both underwater on their ship: Olympia wearing bikini's.**

 **Harmony's has music note prints on hers while wearing her usual heels and having a body chain with a music note in the center.**

 **Angel and Harmony then help out Natsu's team.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I just wanted to get that out there because I couldn't keep it in my head anymore.**

 **Also, the reason why I didn't add Harmony to to group as one of my OC's is because I didn't have the idea at the time to add OC's to evil groups until the Tenrou Island Arc.**

 **Also, I feel as if the Oracion Seis are irr-changeable you could say as the Oracion Seis are very popular, they are the first major group of the Balam Alliance we meet, and the fact that adding Harmony would change the title of the Dark Guild since it won't be six of them...but seven!**

 **Please understand...**

 **Anyways on with it!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Neither Natsu or Gray hesitated as they began to clash it out while the rest of us watched.

"You guys don't have to fight!" I call.

"Yeah! Knock it off! Both of you!" Lucy cried.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Gray asked as he punched Natsu.

Natsu deflected it. "Right back at ya! What the hell are you doing in a scummy place like this?!"

"Not while Juvia's waiting for you!"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO!"

Natsu says as he punches Gray although missed.

"IN ORDER TO REVIVE FAIRY TAIL...WE NEED YOU!"

Gray then punched Natsu in the face.

"Cut the bullshit!"

Ice instantly erupts from the floor.

"FAIRY TAIL'S IS LONG GONE!"

Natsu then melts the ice.

"Just in name."

"All the memories we shared...and our bonds with each other...they haven't gone anywhere."

Natsu puts his hand on his chest.

"Fairy Tail has always been right here. And it always will be!"

Gray looks down at the ground.

"Why can't you leave it at that?"

I sadden.

"Gray..."

"If Fairy Tail really is right there, could you do me a favor and quit pestering me?" Gray asked.

"I'm following my own path now."

He glared at Natsu.

"Fairy Tail doesn't exist inside me anymore...so please spare me all this phony buddy buddy cra-!"

 **"-YOU LIARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" i tearfully shout.**

Gray widen his eyes as he turned seeing my angered tear filled expression.

After everything we been through together at Fairy Tail, I had had it with his words.

 **"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?! THE BATTLES, THE FIGHTING, YOU BRINGING ME BACK TO YOUR WORLD, OUR SHARED DETERMINATION TO BRING DOWN E.N.D.?!"**

 **"AND NOW YOUR IN A CULT?! WORSHIPING OUR GREATEST ENEMY ZEREF WHO TOOK OUR FAMILIES AWAY?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"**

Gray sighed.

He turned to the side.

"Like I said...Fairy Tail's gon-!"

 _SLAP!_

Lucy had slapped Gray which didn't seem to phase him.

 **"WAKE UP GRAY! WE'RE ALL STILL FRIENDS HERE AND YOU THINK FAIRY TAIL IS 'PHONY BUDDY BUDDY CRAP?'"**

"How dare you say something so insulting! I don't ever wanna hear those words and-!"

 _THUD!  
_

"UGH!"

Lucy instantly dropped to the ground and clutched her stomach.

"LUCY!" I cry.

"Are you okay?!" Fuse asks.

"My st...my stomach...what is-NGH!"

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts.

"Must be you Mary..." Gray said.

Instantly a pink haired woman with cat ears and a miniskirt then appears with a ^^ smile.

"Who are thse people? Your old friends, Gray? Friends from that crushed guild?" Mary asked.

I sweatdrop at her overly happy expression that creeped me out.

"Um...uh..."

"Hello Kitty..." I say nervously.

Fuse sweatdropped.

"Please don't tell me that was your joke for this one..."

"What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

 _CCCCCCCCCCHHH!_

Instantly I found myself wrapped in cold chains alongside Natsu, Fuse, and Virgo.

The old man who Natsu knocked out earlier was up again.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I cry.

"OH CRAP!" Fuse cried.

He was instantly brought back to his normal form.

"These are made of magic seal stone!" Virgo cried.

"Guys!" Happy cried as he ran for us.

Instantly Happy was thrown back.

The other enemy who's name was Abel, who Natsu knocked out, was brought back up once more holding a Mr. Cursey Doll.

"Thank you for that, Mary," the old man enemy named Goumon said.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu shouted.

To my shock, Natsu ran towards him despite being held back by chains.

 _CLANK!_

A man with fluffy hair then appeared and brought his sword inches against Lucy's neck.

"Don't move."

Instantly Natsu obeys, but growls at the swordsman named Jerome.

"It hurts..." Lucy whimpers.

"Princess!" Virgo cries.

"Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong...Natsu..." Gray says coldly.

I sniffled.

"Gray...how could you..."

"OPEN YOUR EYES GRAY! YOU'VE BEEN POSSESSED BY DEMONS!" Natsu shouted.

"This is who I am now..." Gray said as he took of his shirt.

He revealed his abs which were half dark and had the Avatar cult symbol instead of the Fairy Tail one.

He evilly grinned.

"I erased the mark of our family with my own hands. In order to find the answers I seek."

Each of us stood there frozen in shock and disgust at Gray.

Neither of us believed he would go to such extremes.

"No..." Fuse whispered.

"He actually erased his guild mark..." Happy said.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"GRAY..."

...

...

...

I instantly experience deja vu when each of us were thrown into a cell wearing magic sealing cuffs.

I layed against the wall feeling sick as I kept my hands on my stomach.

"How's your stomach, Lucy?" Happy asks.

"Oh...it's fine now..." Lucy sighs.

"Please...PLEASE don't say stomach..." I groan.

Each of them turn to me.

"What's with you?" Fuse asks.

"My stomach hurtssss..." I groan.

 _'And my breasts feel so INTENSE!' I thought._

"Oh no! Did that scary lady put her magic on you too, Sis?" Happy asks.

"Even if she did, the magic would wear off by now," Lucy said.

She gives me a worried expression.

"Come to think of it, you've been throwing up a lot and having a lot of stomach aches lately, Kitsuna. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know Lucy..." I say sadly.

"That bastard, Gray...what's gotten into him?" Natsu mumbled.

"He has to be possessed," Lucy said.

"Yeah you're right. There's no way Gray would do something like this," Happy said.

"Wait! You guys hear that?" Fuse asks.

"Hear what?" I asked.

We each then heard footsteps.

The enemy, Goumon then appeared before us.

Natsu jumped up and ran towards the cell bars.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GRAY?! BRING HIM HERE!"

"Once again...deja vu...only without the stripping of our clothes..." I say.

Lucy looked at me crazy.

"HUH?!"

"Gray and the others have left. They have to being the Operation Purification Plan. I remained here to find out who sent you here by the way of torture," Goumon said.

"Operation Purification?" Happy asked.

"Purification of the soul for an unsullied death. Countless deaths will bring us to Zeref."

"It's just like Tartarus!" I hissed.

"You have some nerve getting Gray involved in all this stuff!" Lucy said.

"You know...I'm cosplaying as Zeref!" Goumon said proudly.

"LIKE I CARE!" Lucy cried.

"You annoy me young girl," Goumon said.

Instantly Goumon used his magic to yank Lucy up by her cuffs.

"LUCY!" I cry.

"AH!" Lucy cried.

"This guy can control tools of torture!" Happy said.

"LET GO OF LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

 _TWACK!_

Natsu, Fuse, Happy, and I instantly screamed when Goumon used his magic to pin us against the walls.

"Sit back and watch the Goumon torture show..."

"No..." Lucy whimpered.

"LUCY!" We cry.

Goumon then brings Lucy to a bed.

Next to it was a table filled with torture tools.

"Whip torture, hot wax torture, water boarding, bondage, licking the soles of your feet torture. What will it be?" Goumon asks.

"Pervert much?" Lucy asks.

"The licking one doesn't seem so bad!" Natsu said.

"Don't instigate it, Natsu!" I scold.

"And that's just gross!" Lucy added.

"You fools don't understand the nature of this torture..." Goumon began.

"After covering your feet with salt water I will release the goat. The goat will lick your feet. Eventually the goats dry tongue will split your skin and begin to shave away at your flesh. And yet the goat will continue to lick. Forever..."

Each of our faces went blue with horror.

"That must hurt...A LOT..." Happy said.

I shook with fear.

"Kar is-er...I mean...I am going to have serious nightmares now..."

Goumon took off Lucy's socks.

"Let's begin."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu snaps.

Goumon hooks Lucy up.

"Tell me who sent you here while the girl still has her feet."

"NOBODY SENT US!" I cry.

"WE CAME FOR GRAY!" Natsu added.

"Gray is one of us now," Goumon said.

I shriek seeing the goat sticking it's tongue towards Lucy's feet.

"No! He's one of ours!" Natsu growled.

"AND IF HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN HIMSELF! WE'LL BELIEVE FOR HIM!"

"SILENCE!" Goumon snapped.

He instantly brought out a new torture for Lucy by gagging her, strapping her legs and her arms.

Goumon brought an axe towards Lucy.

"TIME FOR CHOP TORTURE!"

 **"LUCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed.**

 **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Natsu shouted.**

Goumon brought his axe down to Lucy.

"WILL YOU STILL BELIEVE IN GRAY?"

 _CRIIIIIIISSSSH!  
_

Instantly, Goumon froze into ice before his axe could cut open Lucy.

"...Gray?" I asked.

"Gray!" Natsu said.

Gray then froze and broke off the cuffs and freed us.

Lucy was then free from her trap.

"Damn it! You guys had to ruin everything, huh?" Gray groaned.

Gray then picked up his iphone and typed on it before bringing it to his ear.

I blinked.

"Is that the iphone 5SE?"

"It looks smaller..." Happy said.

"Code Blue here, we've got trouble," Gray said to the iphone.

"..."

"..."

"No..."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Those marks..." Happy said.

"I don't know, ask him yourself...yeah," Gray said.

He then tossed Natsu the iphone.

Natsu looked at the device like he never seen it before and I couldn't help but grin a little since he never had an iphone or knew how to use one.

"Put it against your ear," Gray said.

Natsu put the iphone against his ear.

"Hello...?"

"...Apple?"

"Pfft-!"

I quickly cover my mouth to prevent laughter given the circumstances.

"It's not Apple you moron. That's the company!" Gray said.

Natsu then listened to the device.

I leaned my ear against the phone.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Natsu? And Kitsuna? Is that you?" The familiar voice asked.

Natsu and I widen our eyes at the sound of the voice.

"No way...!" I whisper.

The feminine voice chuckled.

It was none other than Erza.

"My, my. Looks like Gray's infiltration mission has gone up in flames."

...

...

...

"Infiltration mission?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Why else would I be hanging around these filthy low lives?" Gray asked.

"Wow Gray. We had no idea," I said.

Gray turned to me.

"To be honest, I was gonna invite you to come with me, to be in on the plan since you also want E.N.D. destroyed but you had already left back to your kingdom."

I widen my eyes.

"Me?!"

"We don't have much time now. I'll explain everything while we're on the move," Gray said.

...

...

...

We each rode on some PokeDigi's as Erza talked on the iphone that was on speaker and inside Gray's phone case attached to his chest.

"Half a year ago I was looking into Avatar, a group connected to Zeref. It was a request from Jellal and his group," Erza thought.

"Just as I was running out of leads, I came across Gray."

"iphones are COOL!" Natsu said.

I smirked.

"Sure, NOW they're cool!"

"As we talked to each other about our current engagements we came up with this plan," Erza said.

"Well Erza pretty much asked me to do it, but...I did have a personal interest in the Book of E.N.D. My fathers last wish was that I destroy it," Gray said.

Natsu frowned sadly.

"You...you did all of this without even telling Juvia? Even for you that's a bit..."

Gray said nothing.

"I was the one that stopped him," Erza admitted.

"Increasing the chances of the successful infiltration requires that those in on the plan are kept to an absolute minimum."

"What's more, those that do know may be met with danger themselves, so all the more reason no to tell her."

"So it was all for Juvia's sake," Happy said.

"But still..." Natsu said sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave Juvia. I never expected for this to happen this long," Gray said.

"But the situation changed. At the beginning, the objective was gathering intel from the inside. But then, talk of operation purification began," he continued.

"Avatar intends to destroy an entire town in order to summon Zeref. Those bastards believe that Zeref will appear where ever death gathers."

This caused Lucy and I to gasp.

"We have to stop them no matter what," Gray said.

"You could have crushed all these guys from the get-go! You and Erza together are more than a match for them!" Natsu said.

"That's not how it works..." Gray said.

"Avatar's true size far exceeded our predictions. What I infiltrated was but one cell. There's a main cell and other auxilary cells all over the place. All unknown to each other."

"If we had jumped the gun it would have been impossible for us to stop operation purification after all," Erza said.

"The only chance we had was to lie in wait for this day/"

"Yeah...until today, the day that all the cells will gather..." Gray said.

"We'll crush them and operation purification all at once."

Gray turned to Lucy.

"Hey...I'm sorry for what happened back there. I ended up haviing to say pretty horrible things in front of them."

Lucy smiled.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

Gray grinned.

"I'll forgive you! You did it in that maid getup after all!"

Lucy blushed.

"That's not even...!"

"I've always thought of you guys as friends!"

Lucy ^^ smiled at Gray.

"I'm glad to hear that!"

Gray smiled and turned to me.

"Kitsuna-"

"-I forgive you Gray," I say humbly with a smile.

Gray smiled.

"Good..."

"But I wanna ask you..."

"Huh?" I blinked.

Gray went serious.

"...How would you like to assist me in destroying E.N.D.? For good this time?"

 _'Gray...' I thought._

"..."

"..."

"..."

I nodded.

"It would be my pleasure!"

"Well this is a turn of events! It'll be cool as hell to see you and Gray fighting alongside each other again!" Fuse chuckled.

Gray widened his eyes.

"'Again?!'"

"Fuse!" I hissed.

Gray glared at me.

"Hold on! Don't tell me you told him about what we did before!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Tell him what?! I wanna know!" Happy cried.

I sweatdrop nervously.

"KITSUNAAA!" Gray groaned.

"No worries man, I can keep a secret!" Fuse chuckled as he mocked Gray's dance moves.

Gray then facepalmed as I giggled.

Natsu cheered as he sped past us a bit, startling us.

"WE'VE ONLY GOT ONE THING LEFT TO DO!"

"LET'S CRASH THESE BASTARDS PARTY! DOWN WITH OPERATION PURIFICATION!"

"YEAH!" Lucy cheered.

"I'm going to do my best too!" Happy said.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's strongest team is finally back! I've missed this," I chuckled.

"You guys..." Gray sighed.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into this but..." Erza said nervously.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER YOU GET US INVOLVED! WE JUMPED IN OURSELVES!" Natsu roared.

"WE'RE GONNA GET TO FIGHT TOGETHER AFTER ALMOST A YEAR!"

Natsu pumped his fist into the air.

"AND WHAT DO WE SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" The five of us say.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Each of us made it to Malva where we saw a large army of Zeref worshipers of Avatar.

We follow Natsu's lead and make our move.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRISSH!  
**

 **TWACK!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YOU WANNA ENTER, YOU HAVE TO GET PAST US! BRING IT!" Natsu said confidently.

Gray then used his ice to create a frozen surf around some of the Avatar members.

Natsu smirked at Gray.

"You've gotten stronger haven't ya?"

Gray smirked back.

"I'll be happy to show you just how."

"Later boys! Now let's go!" I say.

I then transformed as I slowly flew up in the air.

Gray smirked.

"Well look at you! Someone's been doing some training!"

Natsu widened his eyes.

"TSUNA?!"

"SHE'S A GOD!" Happy cried.

I turned to them and smirked.

"'Kartsuna.' I told you."

Gray widened his eyes.

"Hold up! What do you mean 'KARtsuna?!'"

"My turn!" Lucy said.

She pulled out her Platinum Key.

"STAR DRESS!"

She then transformed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog Form!"

Shadow then appeared alongside her.

"Show them your Ultimate Power, Maria."

"I'M LUCY!" Lucy cried.

Lucy's now spiky had red streaks in her hair.

She wore a black cropped tube top with cutouts and a white furry trim at the chest which was similar to Shadow's chest fur.

Black pants/ short shorts in which the pants side had a red streak while on her bare legged side Lucy had a red thigh high sock.

On her arms were black elbow length fingerless gloves with red streaks in which one wrapped around her middle finger, on her wrists and ankles were golden rings, and to complete the outfit, Lucy had the same hover shoes as Shadow only it had heels.

I turned to her.

"VERY nice outfit!"

Lucy smiled at me.

"Thanks!"

Fuse then transformed as we each faced our enemies.

"Well well, I'm nice and warmed up now..." Natsu said.

"Time for the main course," Gray said as the _Ending Music_ played.

"Let's go!" I say.

"This makes me feel nostalgic!" Lucy said.

"Got that right," Fuse said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah I forgot to put the Ending Music bit in the last few chaps! Even if I'm doing it from the manga now I still wanna make it as anime as possible!**

 **Hope you guys are liking the story now that I will soon be in the Alvarez Empire Arc!  
**

 **Anyway's R &R!**


	8. Victory Shout!

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Each of us got in our stances as we charge up our magic.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu said.

"HELL YEAH!" Gray said.

"C'MON KITSUNA!" Fuse said.

"OKAY!" I say.

The army was then either burned, frozen, electrocuted, or voodooed in the next second.

As we each attacked, I saw how Lucy was holding her own very well.

She skated across in her hover heels at supersonic speed knocking over members of Avatar with her Chaos Spears.

A light blue emerald then appeared in her hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Natsu and Gray widened their eyes.

"WAS THAT LUCY?!"

"DAMN SHE'S FAST!"

I widened my eyes.

"SHE USED CHAOS CONTROL?!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Fuse screamed.

Lucy smirked.

"In Shadow's Form, I'm very powerful! And fast too!"

We each smirked and go back into battle knocking more and more of Avatar's forces.

...

...

...

"GRAY!"

"BRIAR!"

I turned hearing the voices seeing a scantily clad woman running towards Gray.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US?! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING US FOR FOOLS!" The woman named Briar said.

"Of course you moron. As if I could find common ground with killers like you," Gray said coldly.

"IT'S NOT KILLING IT'S PURIFICATION!" Briar shouted.

"WE ARE SUMMONING ZEREF BY MEANS OF PURIFICATION!"

"IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH E.N.D. ALSO A FARCE?!"

"I want to destroy E.N.D. with my own two hands. Not with your motives. I wouldn't be able to face my dad if I did it with Avatar," Gray said.

Briar then sends a shock wave towards Gray.

I instantly flew and landed in front of him.

 **"MUKRAH!"**

 **(Me: "DANCE MAT!")**

I put my palms out creating a see-through large rectangular tealish white shield that had moving music notes across it which deflected the shock wave.

Gray widen his eyes.

"Kitsuna...!"

The electricity soon disappeared as my shield did.

Briar stared at me.

"A Fenie..." she said.

I turn to Gray narrowing my eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you Gray."

He looked at me in confusion.

"Wha?"

I point to Briar.

"You mean to tell me that you left Juvia for this...this..."

I turn to Briar.

"This...Unclassy African Girl?"

Briar narrowed her eyes at me.

"Unclassy? This coming from a rotten Feniechalian like yourself. None of your people have class."

I gave her the look.

"Honey...Honey...really?!"

I scan her in disgust.

"Dark skin..."

"Bright colored hair..."

"Overly curvy..."

"...And scantily clad in a loincloth?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I wonder where this idea originated from, huh Hiro Mashima?!"

Gray looked at both of us.

"Hmm...now that ya mentioned it..."

Briar then summoned her magic.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE US YOU TWO TIMING UNDERCOVER MOLE!"

I frown at Gray.

"Now what would Juvia say if she knew you dated 'White Haired Beyonce' over here?"

Gray widen his eyes.

"WE NEVER DATED!"

Instantly I then felt surrounded.

Gray smirked.

"Showing off your Cloning Magic, I see..."

My ears twitched.

"Cloning Magic?"

I turned seeing 4 Briar's in front of us each having different personalities.

"ANGRY BRIAR!"

"SAD BRIAR!"

"SMILING BRIAR!"

"LOVING BRIAR!"

"I'M PISSED OFF!" Angry Briar spat.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh are you?"

"I'M AMUSED. YOU AND THIS FENIE ARE GOING TO TAKE US ON?" Smiling Briar laughed.

"Uh...yes...yes we are..."

"It's depressing I never imagined I'd have to kill you here," Sad Briar whimpered.

"Um...okay..."

"Because you know...I loved you...a little..." Loving Briar cooed.

I sweatdropped.

"So where's the power in this...Bipolar Magic of yours...? Are you really the most powerful in Avatar?"

 **"LOVE RIVAL!" A voice shouted.**

Gray and I widened our eyes.

"HUH?!"

 **"WATER CLAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Instantly Juvia appeared and water clawed Loving Briar knocking her out.

"JUVIA!" I say.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LOVING BRIAR?!" Angry Briar shouted.

Smiling Briar laughed.

"That's so cruel!" Sad Briar weeped.

I glare at them.

"Sleepy time!"

I do a quick dance and voodooed the Briar's knocking them over.

"I HATE FENIE'S! THEY MUST DIE!" Angry Briar roared.

"HA HA HA! I'VE BEEN VOODOOED!" Smiling Briar laughed.

"MY BONES! MY POOR BONESSS!" Sad Briar cried.

"You're all getting on my nerves!" Gray growled.

"COOL IT!"

He instantly froze all the Briar's in place.

Gray then froze some more Avatar members.

"Grayyyyy!" Juvia cooed.

I smiled as I watch Juvia hug Gray.

"I've waited so long for you!" Juvia said.

"Juvia, when did you get here? And how?" I asked.

"I sensed Gray was in a pinch so I hurried to be by his side!" Juvia answered me.

I smiled.

"Awww! You're such a good girlfriend, Juvia!"

"She's not my girlfriend..." Gray hissed.

Gray pulled away from Juvia.

"How did you find where I was?"

"Wendy has a good nose!" Juvia cooed.

Gray looked to the side.

"I'm sorry..."

"...I'll explain everything later but right now..."

"I know!" Juvia said.

 _FWOOP!  
_

I blushed.

"Oh my..."

Although Gray now being shirtless was normal, Juvia in nothing but her corset alongside Gray made me a bit uncomfortable.

"We have to take out the trash!" Gray said.

"Understood Gray!" Juvia said.

I redden.

"Well...I see you two are comfortable..."

"You ready, Kitsuna?" Gray asked.

"Let's fight together! Remove some clothes!" Juvia said confidently.

I sweatdrop.

"On second thought...I'll go...fight over there..." I say nervously as I point to the side.

I then fly over to the other side and continue to fight of more Avatar members.

...

...

...

I had met up with Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Fuse, and helped them fight off Mary.

Just as we were victorious, things took another turn.

 **"IKUSA-TSUNAGI! COME FORTH!"**

The ground then began to shake a bit.

"What is that?!" I ask.

"The ground is shaking!" Fuse said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Wendy widen her eyes in fear.

"The air changed..."

Mary giggled.

"This is Gramps' Magic..."

"Die, all of you. Just die, all of you!"

We each then looked up at the sky seeing a giant dark swirling hole form.

An animal's clawed paw then stuck out slowly.

We each widen our eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Fuse asked.

"IS THAT A FOOT?!" Lucy asked.

"IT'S HUGE!" Happy cried.

"GET OUT! YOUR GONNA GET CRUSHED!" A voice shouted.

I looked around.

"Huh?! Gray?!"

 ** _DOOM!_**

The clawed foot instantly stomped some of Avatar's members, killing them.

"His own...men..." Wendy whimpered.

"Despicable..." Carla hissed.

The Avatar mastermind whose name was Arlock, voice echoed in the air.

 ** _"The souls I offer up are the fervently worshipping one's of Avatar's believers...the humans of the town mean naught. The souls of those who die beliving in Zeref are the ultimate sacrifice. And in response to such an offering, Zeref shall show himself and lead us..."_**

A face then appeared alongside the foot as more Avatar members ran away.

"Wait...does that mean us too, Gramps?" Mary whimpered.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You must feel pretty used right now, that's what happens when your a follower of Zeref..."

"Kitsuna, look!" Lucy cried.

I then look up and gasped.

Standing before us was a giant god like demon creature with a sword.

The creature raised it's sword and brought it towards the ground.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!  
**

We each stared in horror seeing how the earth had now been split.

"Oh my god..." I say.

"Look! Someone's on his sword!" Lucy cried.

I then look up and saw a human climbing and running up the creatures sword.

I smirk.

"I bet I know whose crazy enough to do that..."

I watched as Natsu threw attacks at the creature.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK SO LOWLY OF YOUR FRIENDS LIVES?!"

"'Friends' Are but means to an end. There will come a day when you, too will realize this," Arlock said.

"WRONG!" Natsu shouted.

"FRIENDS ARE COMRADES THAT WILL WORK TOGETHER WITH YOU TOWARDS A COMMON GOAL!"

"NO...THEY'LL BE THERE EVEN IF YOUR GOALS ARE DIFFERENT!"

"FRIENDS LAUGH WITH ONE ANOTHER, THEY SUPPORT ONE ANOTHER...THEY BELIEVE IN ONE ANOTHER..."

We each smile at his words.

"That is mere dependence..." Arlock said.

"CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT...THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THAT BONDS LIKE THAT ARE WHAT GOTTEN ME THROUGH TOUGH TIMES!" Natsu shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON THE BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Natsu then threw a punch which seemed ineffective.

"Folly to think that would even work," Arlock taunted.

Natsu punched the creature repeatedly.

"And in order to protect those precious friends..."

"In order to never lose anyone before my eyes again..."

 **"I'LL CONTINUE TO GET STRONGER!"**

 **"ENJOY THE FLAMES OF IGNEEL!"**

I large flame then surrounded Natsu's fist.

I gasped.

"Natsu...!"

 **"DEMOLITION FIST OF THE FLAME DRAGON KING!"**

"...KING?!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The creature had been taken down by Natsu's flame explosion.

We each stood in awe at Natsu's new power.

Natsu then landed on the ground as more Avatar members ran away.

 **"PLACE THEM ALL UNDER ARREST! DON'T LET A SINGLE ON GET AWAY YA HEAR?!" A voice shouted.**

We each then turn and widen our eyes seeing Gajeel, Lily, and the Magic Council.

"You two!" I say in shock.

"Gajeel?!" Wendy asked.

"And Lily!" Carla said.

"Why is he arresting them?" Juvia asked.

"He became a member of the Council," Gray said.

"Gajeel of all people?!" I asked.

"LEVY!"

"LUCY!"

I turned to Lucy and Levy who caught up as they hugged each other.

Natsu walked over to us.

I turned to him.

"Apparently, Gajeel's on the council now..."

Natsu widen his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Gajeel smirked as he walked over to us.

Natsu gave him a blunt stare.

"Gajeel's twin...brother?"

"KEEP IT UP AND I'LL SMACK YOU UPSIDE YOUR HEAD!" Gajeel shouted.

"But Gajeel would never join the council..." Natsu said.

"I was looking for a job to pay for my next meal when that tree guy hit me up," Gajeel explained.

"You mean, Warrod?" Happy asked.

Gajeel poked his nose at Natsu.

"By the way, I might have to place you under arrest for the crime of 'looking menacing'."

He turned to Lucy and I.

"You both too! For the crime of 'showing too much skin'!"

Lucy covered herself while I shrugged.

"I'm a Fenie. It's what we do! We have zero shame in our bodies so..."

"Juvia's under arrest for the crime of 'being too moist'!"

Juvia whimpered.

"Too moist...?!"

"Happy's crime is for 'eating too much fish!'"

"But they're so good!" Happy cried.

"Fuse's crime is for 'being too perverted!'"

Fuse glared at him.

"I grew up around scantily clad babes and freaking SHOWERED with them everyday! How could I not?!"

"Wendy's existence...is illegal somehow..."

"It is?!" Wendy shrieked.

Gajeel smirked at the shirtless Gray.

"And you already know YOUR crime!"

 _TWACK!_

Instantly Erza appeared and gave Gajeel a chop to the neck.

"ERZA!" Lucy and I say happily.

"You're just as arrogant as your brother Gajeel..." Erza said.

"I'M THE REAL GAJEEL!" Gajeel shouted.

"Nope. Gajeel would never become a councilman," Erza said.

"He really is the real Gajeel," Lily finally said.

Erza widened her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"You really thought it wasn't him?" Levy asked.

"That makes things easier," Erza said as she went serious.

"Avatar's plan has been stopped thanks to us. Well to be more precise..."

"I know," Gajeel said.

"We got here thanks to Gray. We're in your debt!" Lily said proudly.

Gray turned to the side.

"The fact remains that I put you all in awkward situations...I'm sorry..."

"As long as your happy, I'm happy!" Juvia said happily.

"I'm sorry too! You had me pretty fooled!" Levy said.

"I'm lost..." Wendy whimpered.

"Why is Erza here?" Carla asked.

"I'll explain later," Lucy said.

"Well the city is saved! Can I have a nap now" Fuse yawned.

"You never change," Lily chuckled.

"I never expected you all to save me!" Levy said happily.

"When we're all together we're invincible!" Natsu cheered.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah..."

I kiss his cheek.

Natsu chuckled victoriously as he placed an arm around me.

"I'm happy we're all together like this," Juvia said.

Each of us then continue to catch up and that was when Erza raised her sword.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS! JOIN ME IN A VICTORY SHOUT!"

We each then throw our hands up and shout.

 **"YEAH!"**

I clutch my stomach.

"Oh no..."

All at once, everyone turns to me.

"Kitsu-!"

 **"BE-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

"MY TOP!" Lucy cried.

"Ewwww!" Wendy cried.

"TSUNA!" Natsu cried.

 **"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"**

 ** _SPLAT!  
_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

 ** _SP-SPLAT!_**

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Gray exclaimed.

"NO! GRAY!" Juvia cried.

 **"BLEECK! BLECK BLEEEEK!"**

"DAMMIT!" Gray cried.

"Does she have disease?!" Carla asked.

"Why do ya keep puking rainbows, girl?!" Fuse asked.

Erza widened her eyes.

"NOT ON THE ARMOR! NOT ON THE ARMOR!"

 **"BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!"**

...

...

...

 **Sting's POV:**

Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and i each stood on a cliff watching the Fairy Tail guys who were for some reason covered in throw up, laughing as they surround Kitsuna who was lying on the ground in the middle of them smiling the best she could.

"Oh, come on. We were worried and so we came all the way out here only to find..."

"I can't believe they finished off that massive army with such few people..." Rogue said.

I smiled at Lector.

"There just isn't any beating them, is there?"

"When they get together like that, it really is a sight to see," Lector said.

"Is this the reason why you called me out from work? To see nothing?" A voice slightly chuckled.

We each turned seeing her.

Walking towards us was my beautiful wife, Melody with RiRi walking by her side.

"Yo!" RiRi greeted.

"Hey RiRi!" Lector said happily.

"You're here...!" Rogue said.

"Hello Rogue! Good to see you!" Melody chimed.

I smiled.

"Hey Mel,"

Melody smiled.

She greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey..." I say.

I scan her seeing her in her tight slit skirt and strapless top.

"Why're you in uniform?"

I grin as I wrap my arm around her.

"Not that I don't like it!"

Melody narrowed her eyes.

"Very funny..."

"But it's like I said, I just came from work."

...

...

...

 **Melody's POV:**

Sting grinned and slid an arm around my waist as he leaned closer to me.

"Maybe I should go to work...so I can watch you cook and clean in that little outfit of yours..."

Slightly annoyed at how unfocused he was being, I close my eyes and slowly requip my crook.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-UCK...K...!"

I open my eyes seeing how I hooked my crook around Sting's wrists and yanked on it.

He dropped to his knees as Mharohloain ancient artifacts were far to heavy from a humans perspective.

Rogue and Lector widen their eyes in fear while RiRi smirked.

I smirked.

This was a daily routine I did if I felt Sting needed punishing.

"OKAY! I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!" Sting cried.

I then release Sting who groaned as he clutched his wrists.

"Ow..."

I glare at him.

"Papito!" I say sharply.

Sting widen his eyes.

"Papi-wha?!"

"Yes you, Papito!" I say.

"You know I had to punish the boys, right?"

Sting got up.

"Why? For what?"

"They threw a party!" I say.

Sting widened his eyes.

"THEY THREW A PARTY?!"

"Yes and I had to ground th-!"

"-WITHOUT INVITING ME?!"

I glared at him.

"STING!"

Sting frowned.

"Melody, C'MON! All this guild master crap is tiring! I could USE a party! I can't believe you grounded them!"

I widen my eyes.

"Sting! You can't keep letting the boys off so easily! Your setting a bad example for them! And little Harmony too!"

Sting grinned.

"BUT I WANNA PARTY! HA HA! RIGHT RIRI?!"

"YEAH! MELODY'S A TERRIBLE MOTHER! I WANNA PAR-TAY!" RiRi laughed.

I pouted as the two danced a little and rolled my eyes.

I turned to Rogue.

"Okay! Since ROGUE is the only one serious around here, I'd like to know what's going on."

Rogue who's eyes never left the bottom of the cliff turned to me.

"We've been beaten. Avatar's already been defeated..."

I widen my eyes.

"EH?!"

"Hey! Where's Frosch?" Lector asked.

"Froakie!" RiRi cried.

I looked down at the cliff seeing Frosch walking to a group.

"Down there! I see him!"

"WHEN DID HE GET DOWN THERE?!" Sting asked.

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Fuse, Lucy, and Wendy were kind enough to clean the throw up off me and helping me to my feet, despite being covered themselves.

After I thanked them, we each notice Frosch walking towards us.

Gray turned to him.

"You're Frosch from Sabertooth, right?"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cooed.

"Aw he's so cute!" I cooed.

"Why're all the way out here?" Gray asked.

"I don't know!" Frosch said.

Natsu then screamed.

"THAT BASTARD! HE BROKE HIS PROMISE!"

I widen my eyes.

"Natsu?!"

To my shock, Gray picked up Frosch making a cute face.

"This guy...now that I take a good look at him, he's kinda cute!"

"Fro!" Frosch coos.

Gray then snuggles Frosch.

"It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!"

"I get the feeling but don't make that face!" Gajeel said.

"But he's so cute!" Gray coos.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia cries.

I laugh.

"Hey Gray! I wanna turn at snuggling him too!"

Each of us then surround Gray wanting a turn as he continues to laugh as he snuggles Frosch.

...

...

...

 **Melody's POV:**

"THAT BASTARD...HE'S TRYING TO STEAL FROSCH!" Rogue shouted.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You can go ahead, Chico! I am not going through that again!"

"He's just showing him love," Sting said.

Rogue growled.

"Let it go, already," Sting said.

"Fine..." Rogue sighed.

I giggled as I ^^ smiled as the _Ending Music_ played.

"OKAY!"

I tray of food then appears in my hands.

"Who want's my famous, Spaghetti Taco's?!"

The guys all turned to me.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, R &R guys!**

 **Sorry it was short!**

 **That wraps up this Avatar Arc!**

 **Next time we'll see Fairy Tail once again and then we'll enter the Alvarez Empire Arc!**


	9. The Seventh Guild Master!

**NOW WE BEGIN THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE ARC!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Each of us then head back to Magnolia where the Fairy Tail guild was finally built.

It was only a few feet from us.

"Whoa! This takes me back!" Natsu says happily.

"They even fixed Cardia Cathedral!" Happy cheered.

"Good. I could use some more church in my life," I said.

Fuse sweatdropped.

"You sure? Remember what happened last time?"

"This town was in bad shape just a year ago," Wendy said.

"Now look at all the hustle and bustle," Carla said.

"I have to report back to Jellal," Erza said.

"Gajeel...try not to snitch on us to the council. The last thing I need is them up my ass," Gray said.

"Once we've filed our report, we'll meet you later!" Levy said.

"And I thought being a councilor was my calling..." Gajeel mumbled.

I then hear a sigh.

I turned seeing Lucy looking down with a sad look on her face.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

She turns to me.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You look a bit down," Wendy said.

Lucy smiled at us.

"It's nothing, really! It's just been so long that the nostalgia is overwhelming me!"

I chuckle.

"I know how you feel."

"So...I guess this means after we get to the guild...you'll officially live with Natsu, right?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"That's right."

"Oh..." Lucy whimpered.

"Lucy? Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"I'm going to miss having you around in our apartment," Lucy said.

She smiled a bit.

"After all...it was you who originally invited me to live with you in the first place."

I gasp knowing she was right.

I remember making Lucy follow me one night with her suitcase and inviting her to live in the smaller portion of the room while I had the bigger one.

I remember our days: arguing, me snoring while she tried writing stories, our showers and baths together, us taking turns to wash dishes each night, and me laughing as Lucy tries to kick out Natsu.

I smile.

"I'm going to miss those days with you...and Wendy and Carla too..."

"Tsuna!" I heard.

I turn to Wendy who walked up to me.

She frowned sadly.

"So...you're really not going to adopt me, Tsuna?"

"Wendy..." I say.

I kneel down to her level and put my hands on her shoulders.

"You don't need me to adopt you to know that I will always love you. You're a big girl now."

"But I'll miss living with you! I love you!" Wendy cried.

I smiled.

"I love you too, Wendy! I promise whenever the time comes, I'll kidnap you always and take you with me to eat at Wendy's!"

Wendy nodded.

"Good!"

 _Smooch!_

I blush as Wendy leans her lips away from her cheek and ruffle her hair a bit before standing back up to hold her hand as I turn to the others.

"Fairy Tail's just a hop, skip, and jump away," Natsu said.

I turned from him to Lucy who didn't take another step.

"I can't move..."

"Is it because the guild might not be there? A building doesn't mean anything. All that matters is that we're together," Natsu said.

Lucy frowned.

"I'm worried if everyone still feels Fairy Tail..."

"I feel emotional...I've lost touch with everyone over the year...I mean...I did manage to send letters to the few addresses I knew..." she continued.

"It's easy to say that we'll gather in Magnolia to revive Fairy Tail..."

"But who's to say that everyone hasn't already moved past it..that it's all in their rear view mirrors now..."

"Lucy..." I say sadly.

She began to break down.

"We're assuming it held a special place in everyone's heart but what if..."

"What if it's all just a hazy distant memory for them..."

"I-"

Out of nowhere, Cana in a new bikini outfit holding a bottle of beer, appears.

"As if we'd forget in just a year!"

We each smiled.

"CANA!"

Cana greeted us.

"Yo! Natsu! Kitsuna! Happy! Fuse! Carla!"

Cana grinned drunkenly as she groped Lucy.

"Man I missed these huge lemons..."

I walked up to her.

"Good to see you again!"

Cana grinned and then groped my breast.

"OUCH!"

"Cana..." Lucy said.

"I didn't just sit on my ass the past year. I'd figured I'd find Gildarts!" Cana said.

She pulled out an envelope.

"Then I got this letter!"

Cana turned to Lucy.

"I'm sure everyone will get it!"

She began to drink.

"This guild has been my life even before I could walk..."

"I couldn't wrap my head around the whole dissolution thing..."

"I realized I had no clue as to how to function outside of the guild."

"Truth be told, it was a much needed life experience..." she continued.

"I think the same can be said for the others. Which is probably why we haven't kept in touch."

Cana smiled.

"We needed someone to make the first, bold move..."

"And that person was you, Lucy."

Lucy blushed as Natsu and I gave each other knowing smiles.

Cana then grabbed Lucy by the arm and lead her to the large building.

"Follow me! Everyone's waiting!"

"EVERYONE?!" Lucy asked.

...

...

...

Entering the guild, I saw every Fairy Tail member each greeting Lucy.

I watched how Lucy met with the Strauss siblings and instantly broke down crying into Mirajane's arms.

 **"I'M BACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

All of us, together then went outside.

Erza brought up a pole with a Fairy Tail cloth on it.

Natsu cheered.

 **"OKAY GUYS! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE BRING BACK OUR GUILD!"**

 **"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"**

 **"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all cheer.**

...

...

...

We all then throw a party within the guild where I finally separated from Kar for the first time.

I instantly retain my original teal hair color while Kar now had longer hair and was now physically 8 years old.

I told everyone about my new ability by merging with Kar to become Kartsuna and afterwards I told them the news with me and Natsu...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"**

"Yes," I say humbly.

To my horror, everyone from the guild runs up to me and comments.

"YOU'RE MARRING NATSU?!"

"Is he even suitable for a husband?!"

"That's wonderful...I think!"

"You proposing is pretty manly!"

"I think I had too much to drink..."

"If you and Natsu are doing it then Gray and I should too!"

"Good luck, Kitsuna..."

"Why is everyone getting so worked up for?!" I asked.

Out of nowhere, Gray put his arm around me and lead me away from the crowd.

"Hey...do you REALLY wanna do that?"

Natsu then got in his face.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! WHY?! YOU TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, PUNK?!"

Gray then got in his face.

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE!"

 **"SHE PROPOSED TO ME, JERK!"**

 **"YEAH?!"**

 **"YEAH!"**

I watched as Natsu and Gray fought it out and that was when Erza grabbed a hold of me.

"Er-!"

"-WHEN ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Erza demanded.

I sweatdropped.

"...I don't know!"

Erza glared at me.

"Know this, when your wedding comes, I will wed you both AND be the lead of all the bridesmaids! REMEMBER!"

I sweatdropped.

"Uh..."

More people ran up to me.

"Congrats, Tsuna!" Mirajane cheered.

"THAT'S the ring he gave you?!" Elfman asked.

"It looks like a shiny ball of tin foil attached to a toy ring from a Burger King meal..." Gajeel said.

I frowned.

"It is..."

Everyone widened their eyes.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**

"Oh my goodness!" Mirajane chimed.

I blushed.

"IT'S JUST A DEFAULT RING FOR NOW! WE'LL FIND SOMETHING BETTER!"

...

...

...

Later that night, I became Kartsuna again and returned home with Natsu, Fuse, and Happy.

In the kitchen a set up the large black pot over some wood and get a large spoon.

I then toss some ingredients inside.

"Natsu! I need some fire to cook. Can you start it up for me?" I call.

"Coming right up!" Natsu says.

He instantly rushes over and blows fire from his mouth to burn the wood allowing the food to cook.

I smile.

"Thank you."

I then begin to cook.

"Yeah! Hurry up and cook, wifey!" Natsu cheered.

 _SMACK!_

"OWWWWWWWW!" I cry.

I turn and glare at Natsu.

"Natsu! Why did you whack me on the back for?!"

Natsu gives me an innocent expression.

"Huh? I thought it was normal for guys to smack their wives. What gives?"

"They DON'T smack there Natsu!" I say back.

"Where, then?" Natsu asks curiously.

I widen my eyes.

 _'Is he...serious...?' I thought._

"Tsuna?" Natsu asks.

I blush and turn back to the pot.

"N...nevermind...go wait somewhere. I'll have dinner ready soon..."

...

...

...

After dinner, Fuse and Happy go to bed in their separate rooms.

I thought I was going to have a peaceful sleep of my own but that was when Natsu instantly tackled me into the bed and pinned me down by my wrists.

I widen my eyes.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"

Natsu snickered.

Instantly he leaned down towards my chest and pulls the center of my bikini top with his teeth.

 _FWOOSH!  
_

"NATSU! That's HOT!" I scream.

 _FWO-OO-WOSH!_

Instantly my entire outfit was burned off and my body was soon left bared.

"NATSU! I MADE THAT OUTFIT!"

Natsu grinned at me as he slowly took off his vest.

"...Natsu?"

"Don't you think I deserve a little reward for destroying Avatar?"

Natsu tugs on his scarf as if to remove it.

I blushed heavily.

"You're not serious!"

"C'mon! Why not?" Natsu chuckles.

"Natsu! No!" I cry.

I try to get away from his grasp but Natsu's grip was too much for me.

"Natsu, I don't feel well!" I cry.

Natsu grinned.

"I can make you feel better..."

He leans down towards me.

"NATSU! STOP!" I shout.

 _TWACK!_

I instantly kick Natsu off the bed making him hit the floor.

"OWW! Tsuna, you've been doing some training?! That kick actually hur-!"

"-I DID IT WITH GRAY BEFORE YOU!" I admitted.

Natsu froze in place for that moment.

I shut my eyes as I cringe under the covers waiting for him to yell.

But he didn't...

"...What?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I didn't say anything before! I didn't meant for it to happen but it JUST HAPPENED! I feel like I used you before!" I cry out.

Natsu got up and sat next to me.

"Tsuna...when did this really happen...?"

I sniffle as I begin to tell him.

...

...

...

"After Xeena's funeral?" Natsu asked.

I sobbed.

"Gray saw how I was sad because you didn't talk to me after I gave him the Book of E.N.D. and I felt that we were pulling apart since you didn't even come to the funeral or Melody's wedding because I felt you just seemed so angry at me!"

"Tsuna..." Natsu says sadly.

I sniffled.

"Gray invited me to play video games, then we got drunk with some leftover beers from the wedding, then we layed in bed and then I pulled off his belt..."

I hiccuped as I coughed.

 **"AND IT JUST HAPPENED! I'M SORRY NATSU! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried.**

Natsu pulled me into a hug.

"Tsuna I could never hate you..."

 **"BUT I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE WHILE I WAS STILL WITH YOUUUUUUU!" I screamed.**

"It's okay...you were just confused...I'm sorry I was mad," Natsu said.

"It's just...you knew how I felt about Zeref and his demons and I just felt betrayed when you gave Gray the book, that's all...but I forgive you."

"Really?" I sniffle.

Natsu pulls away from me a bit.

"But you know...you slept with so many of them, Tsuna."

"What?" I asked.

"Laxus...Gajeel...Cobra...Sting...Rogue...Gray..." Natsu began.

"All of the Dragons...and Devils...you slept with..."

I look down at the ground in embarrassment at what I have done in the past.

"I need to know for sure that you won't do that again," Natsu said.

"I won't. I love you and only you, Natsu," I say.

Natsu leaned close to me.

"Not good enough..." he whispered.

I widen my eyes as I leaned back.

"Natsu..."

Natsu pins me down against the bed by my wrists and brings his lips towards my neck.

I gasped seeing his sharp teeth grow out further a few inches and that's when it happened.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

...

...

...

...

 **Natsu's POV:**

I finish marking Tsuna by sucking on it before I lean away from her.

I saw a sharp small X shaped scar in her neck which was steaming a bit.

The scar was red and it resembled lava.

Tsuna's eyes watered as she looked at me.

"Natsu..." she moaned.

I smiled.

"Mine..."

Tsuna slowly got up and rubbed her neck.

"What did you do to me?" She asks.

"Dragon Slayers Mate Mark. Everyone will know your mine at this rate. No more Dragon's or Devils or even God's will come after you," I explained.

"Just like Melody..." Tsuna whispered.

I barely heard her.

"What?"

 _Heh heh heh heh heh..._

I widen my eyes.

"...Tsuna?!"

She gave me a seductive glance.

"Where did you learn to do THAT?!"

"Meh, instinct I guess," I guess.

Instantly I was flipped over and pinned down directly to the bed.

I widen my eyes.

"...Tsuna?! What are you doing?!"

Tsuna climbed on top of me.

She then took her hair out of her ponytail and let it down.

"Mmm...I never knew you were such a sultry demon, Natsu..." Tsuna purred.

"Demon?!" I asked.

Tsuna giggled as she stroked my abs.

"But there's no way that could EVER be true...because then..."

She leaned her lips close to mine.

"I'd probably would have to kill you..."

Tsuna then began kissing me all over my body.

"Mmhm...a demon and a god mating like this...a sin that would be..."

"Tsuna, what's gotten into you?!" I asked.

Tsuna ignored me as she continued kissing all over me.

 _'Geez, marking her really changed her, after all...' I thought._

 _'I didn't think it would make her go this crazy!'_

 _'But from what Sting told me, marking Melody made Melody more laid back and stuff...I guess it's different for everyone...' I thought._

"I LOVE you, Natsu..." Tsuna says passionately.

...

...

...

...

...

 **Zeref's POV:**

"A sin it is, my dear 'sinning sister'..." I say with a quiet smile.

I had saw it all using a vision lacrima as I watched and sensed Natsu and Kitsuna get more intimate with their relationship as Natsu had marked Kitsuna.

"Not only are you a Dragon Slayer...you are also a demon..." I say.

"A demon who marks a practical god..."

My eyes darken red with anger.

"You do know what this means, do you?"

...

...

...

...

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

 ** _"WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai!"_**

 ** _"Subete tsuyosa ni kae...RISING!"_**

 ** _"BLOW AWAY kanashima sae norikoete!"_**

 ** _"Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze!"_**

...

...

...

"OH...MY...LORD..." I had said.

Natsu had just finished showing me footage of a montage of him, Gray, me, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Fuse, Happy, and Carla in all one video posing, fighting, and running...all while Natsu and Gray were singing.

"WHO FILMED THIS?! WHO WROTE THE SONG?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO SING?! AND HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER THIS?!" I asked.

Natsu chuckled.

"Erza filmed this seeing how Gray and I were fighting so she put us both on drugs to calm us down by making us all appear in a music video, she wrote it, this happened after we came back from Tenrou Island since we're all wearing the outfits you made us, Erza forced Gray and I into singing lessons, and she put even you and Lucy on drugs so you both would cooperate," he answered.

I was stunned and at a loss for words.

"WOW..."

"So yeah, see? Gray is a bad influence on both of us!" Natsu chuckled.

I smiled as I laughed.

"I'm impressed! You both really sing well together!"

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Meh, singing isn't my thing...I'd rather punch Gray than sing with him again..."

I pull out my iphone.

"You said the song was called, 'BLOW AWAY'?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked.

"I see it here. Looks like Erza already leaked it on Instagram 2 years ago," I say.

Natsu widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

I show him the video that had 1M likes from recognizable people such as Jenny, Lyon, Sting, Kagura, Flare, Bacchus, and many others.

 ** _"BLOW AWAY kurushimi sae norikoete!"_**

 ** _"Sakikou no nakama to issho ni!"_**

...

...

...

After finding out we ran out of food, Natsu gave me the idea of invading Lucy's house for food.

I didn't argue with him as I was hungry, but as usual, Lucy who was in a towel, wasn't happy.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"Good morning, Lucy," I say.

"I'm stuffed now that I got my fill of eye candy!" Fuse joked.

"THIS IS MY PERSONAL SPACE!" Lucy shouted.

"We just came for some food. I hope you don't mind," I say.

Lucy was about to launch a kick to Natsu but to my surprise, Natsu caught her leg and hung her upside down.

"Whoa, that's new!" I say.

Natsu grinned triumphantly.

"That's not gonna work anymore. Looks like you've been slacking on training."

 _FWOOP!_

In an instant, Lucy's towel came off revealing her naked body.

I sigh sadly on the verge of tears as I facepalm.

"...NaLuKi anyone?"

Lucy screamed.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

...

...

...

"Melody?! Is that you?!" I asked the moment I stepped into Chipobell.

Melody turned to me.

"Kitsuna! Hello!"

I widen my eyes.

Melody was wearing a teeny half green half red bikini with fringe gold jewels, a green headband with the Chipobell logo on top, red heels and a cross over body chain.

"Melody...?"

Melody giggled and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"It's been almost a year! How have you been?"

"Well..." I say.

I pull away and stare at Melody's "outfit".

"I sure didn't see you wearing that in the magazines...Are you sure your not selling anything else to these men? I thought you weren't comfortable wearing tight clothes..."

Melody glared at me.

"Kitsuna! How rude! That's not very nice to say! And it's not just men who eat here!"

I look around at the overpopulated customers at tables.

Some were still outside in the long lines.

They WERE all men.

They whistled and took pictures of Melody who was oblivious to all this.

I sweatdrop as I turn back to her.

"Yeah...ok..."

"Anyway's I'm here for an order pickup," I say.

"I know. Erza Strawberry called me. It's already being brought out," Melody said.

"You know her last name isn't 'Strawberry' right?" I ask.

"I know that! 'Strawberry' in my language means 'strong beautiful woman'," Melody said.

I widen my eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes!"

I smiled.

"So how's life with the new husband? I heard you had a new baby named Harmony!"

"Oh yes, she's wonderful! But raising four kids can be a handful! I hope Yukino and Minerva will be okay with babysitting. Other than that, life is nice!" Melody said happily.

An employee then brought me several green bags with the logo on it.

"Your takeout," she said.

I nodded as I took it. "Thank you."

"Kitsuna..." Melody said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your...neck..."

I blushed as I touched it remembering what Natsu did.

"Oh right...Natsu marked me and-"

 **"HE MARKED YOU AS HIS MATE?!" Melody asked excitedly.**

Everyone in the restaurant turned to us.

I sweatdropped.

"I-"

 **"ARE YOU BOTH GETTING MARRIED?!" Melody squealed.**

"Yes," I sigh with a smiled.

Melody squealed as she brought me in a really tight hug.

 **"KITSUNA THAT'S SO WONDERFUL!"**

"When's the wedding?!"

"Do you plan to have kids?!"

"I would love to come to your wedding!"

 _'I won't be leaving for a while am I?' I thought._

...

...

...

After awhile, I finally made it back to the unfinished guild where everyone was building.

"This is work?!" Lucy complained.

"Don't be a downer!" Natsu laughed.

"We gotta rebuild the guild," Happy said.

"If we divide our chores evenly, we can get things done quickly," Erza stated.

I walked up to her.

"Delivery!" I sang.

Erza smiled at me almost too happily.

"Ooh I just LOVE Melody's food!"

She takes a few bags.

"Oh I know, 'Ms. Platinum Member,'" I say as I hand Erza back her Chipobell Platinum Membership card.

"Kitsuna, you can take the break for now. Then hand out food to the others." Erza said.

"Thank you," I say as I take my own bag of food.

Lucy widen her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"My only job is to get food for everyone," I say as I sit down to open my bag of food.

"We went over this seven years ago. Remember how I brought back Burger King?"

"Anyways, when Master returns, we'll have completed a fine guild worthy of praise," Erza said.

I soon finish my food and hand bags of Chipobell.

I socialized with the others and that's when the big question came up.

"WHO'S GOING TO BE..."

"THE SEVENTH GUILD MASTER?"

Everyone then froze.

"The seventh guild master?" Wendy asked.

"I suppose I could," Macao said.

"No way, dad!" Romeo said.

"Why not Gildarts?" Wakaba asked.

"HOW COULD SOME ASSHOLE WHO WANDERS OFF BE OUR MASTER?!" Cana shouted.

"It will only be temporary until our real master returns," Carla said.

"Yes," Lily says.

"So whose it gonna be?" Fuse asked.

"But things will be different now..." Cana says sadly.

"Who's gonna keep these knuckleheads in line?"

I watch as Natsu and Elfman beat up each other.

"Go Natsu!" I life.

"Give it your all!" Lisanna cheered.

Natsu punches Elfman sending him flying into Gray.

Gray then kicks Elfman.

"THAT FRIGGIN HURT!"

"HEY DAMMIT!" Natsu roars as he kicks Gray.

More members then jump into the fight.

I of course, also jumped in.

"A BRAWL!" Jet says.

"I suppose we can go nuts for a bit!" Cana said.

Loke appeared. "This really takes me back, huh Princess?"

"It sure does!" I say.

"I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!" Lucy cried.

"YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Gajeel shouted.

We each then go all out and beat each other up.

That was when, she spoke up.

"BACK TO WORK! ALL OF YOU!" Erza demanded.

That was when everyone out of fear stopped what they were doing.

"YES M'AM!"

I sigh.

"Always ruining all the fun, eh Erza?"

I wink at her.

"But y'know? What you just did gave me an idea..."

Levy nodded.

"I agree!"

"The Seventh Guild Master will be..."

"ERZA SCARLET!" We say.

Everyone then cheered at the now nervous Erza.

I patted her on her armored shoulder.

"W-Wait a sec! When...when did I become the Master?!" She asked nervously.

"There's no one else more suitable for the job," a familiar voice said.

"...!"

Each of us then turned to the man.

As if on sync, our memories of the man return to us.

"You're..."

"Is that...?!"

"Would...that be...?"

"Who is that?"

"I think it's one of our members...but I can't remember his name..." Cana said.

"I've been biding my time for this very moment...when everyone would once gather together..." the man said.

"Because you are the only ones that can save the sixth Master Makarov," the man named Doranbolt said.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R! Let me know your thoughts!**


	10. Edicts of Space!

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Since Erza was now Guild Master, Mest had shown her the deep depths of the Fairy Tail basement that not even she knew.

Since the rest of us were so curious to know what was up, me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Fuse, Carla, and Happy followed where Mest showed Erza Fairy Tail's ultimate secret weapon: Lumen Histoire which shown 1st Master, Mavis, in a lacrima crystal.

That was when we stumbled over into the basement, startling Erza.

"You guys!"

Mest shrugged.

"After I spent all that time lecturing them on how no one but the previous Guild Masters were allowed in this place...geez..."

We each get up.

"Sorry, Mest. Natsu just couldn't help himself," I say.

"THIS AIN'T FAIR! LET US IN ON IT TOO!" He shouted.

"What the heck is that?!" Gray asked.

"Is that Mavis?" Wendy asked.

Natsu widened his eyes.

"And she's buck naked!"

I glare at him.

"Natsu!"

Lucy covered his eyes.

"Don't worry Kitsuna. I'll make sure his eyes go back into his sockets..."

Fuse narrowed his eyes as he stared at Mavis.

"No need for that. The kid's got nothing to show in the first place!"

Carla glared at him.

 _SLAP!_

"OW! HEY!" Fuse cried.

"This is Mavis's body? She's alive?" Happy asked.

"Why is she in a lacrima crystal?" Carla asked.

Erza turned to Mest.

"Whenever you're ready..."

Mest sighed and decided to explain.

"Even I don't know what it really is...but what is clear is that she has essential, vital, significance."

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, GET TO THE PART ABOUT GRAMPS! YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS, RIGHT?!" Natsu shouted.

 _TWICK!_

 _TWICK!_

 _TWICK!_

 _TWICK!_

 _TWICK!_

 _TWICK!  
_

Each of us then twitched as we were hit slightly in the head with moving images.

We put our hands on our heads.

"What...where?"

"What's this...in my head?"

"A movie?"

Mest put his hand on his face.

"These are my memories..."

"It was nine years ago from today...well for the Tenrou Team I suppose it was two years ago...I was given a mission from Makarov..."

Mest then continued to explain the story on how he was a member of Fairy Tail and how the master gave him a mission to infiltrate the council and gather information on the west continent.

Mest then forced himself to erase his own memories, knowing that they will return and within a few months he was a member of the council and changed his name to Doranbolt.

Soon within the 7 years, Mest was happy to know that the master and the rest of us were safe.

Master had told him to call off the mission and return to Fairy Tail but Mest claimed that he had to keep going for the sake of the guild but within the next year, Fairy Tail had disbanded.

Master had soon told Mest that the country of Alvarez will try to invade Ishgar once again to claim Fairy Tail's secret weapon.

He then explained how Alvarez had over 730 guilds, legal and dark which created one huge Alvarez Empire.

Master then decided he would leave to go to Alvarez and try to negotiate with them to buy Ishgar time and will threaten to attack them with Lumen Histoire in order to protect the rest of us.

Soon the movie was over and we were each left in shock.

"So you're telling me that Gramps left for that country and hasn't come back yet?!" Natsu asked.

"Even disbanding the guild was for our sake..." Erza said.

"To protect us..." I add.

"I hope he's okay..." Lucy said.

"I'm so worried," Wendy said sadly.

"Is he still in the midst of negotiations, or has he been captured?" Mest asked.

"Or it could be that..."

"Don't finish that thought," Erza warned.

"I worked in accordance with Makarov's plans to resurrect the Magic Council. With the help of Warrod, we've formed a new Magic Council around the Ten Wizard Saints," Mest said.

"Come to think of it, the fact that the master's whereabouts are becoming an issue among the members of the Magic Council as well means..." Lucy began.

"Warrod knows the situation but the others really are not," Mest said.

"However they know the Empire is a threat. They quickly drew a line of defense. Even know it is serving to deter the advances of the west continent."

Gray got in his face.

"That means Gramps efforts were a success! He should come back now, right?!"

"Ideally, yes. We can only assume that he either has not caught wind of these developments. Or his circumstances prevent him from returning," Mest explained.

"Either way, we're gonna save his ass, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes...I've revived the Magic Council just as Master wished. From this point forward, I intend to function as a mage of Fairy Tail," Mest said.

I smiled.

"Best thing I've heard all day."

"ROAD TRIP!" Fuse cheered.

"If the members of this guild work together, no one can be a threat to us!" Happy cheered.

"Let's all go!" Carla said.

Erza silenced us.

"Wait!"

We each turn to her.

"This enemy is someone our Master himself surmised as 'unbeatable'. We simply cannot afford to rush in blindly without a plan."

I sighed.

"You always say that, Erza...and yet..."

"YEAH! YOU KEEP SAYING THAT BUT WE END UP GETTING STRONGER OVER THIS PAST YEAR! NO MATTER WHO WE GO UP AGAINST THERE'S NO WAY WE'D EVER LOSE!" Natsu shouted.

"The time Master risked life and limb to buy us...his feelings towards us...do you intend to make light of them?" Erza asked.

"We will rebuild our guild. We will resume taking on jobs. We will completely revive Fairy Tail. I want members that have gathered here again today to laugh and smile as they once did. That is what I, as the 7th Master, wish," she finished.

We each widened our eyes.

"Erza..." Wendy said.

"Wait! You don't mean...!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza turned back to the Lumen Histoire.

"But...my wishes as a guild member are different..."

"Erza?" I ask worriedly.

Erza clenched her fist.

"We absolutely MUST rescue our master! That is why we will go about this with just those members present here!"

We each smiled as she talked.

"A small band is better suited for this kind of task."

"We'll infiltrate Alvarez, save the Master, and get the hell out of there."

"This is not a battle, this is an infiltration and rescue mission," Erza said.

"We will not get into useless fights nor will we cause a ruckus."

Natsu groaned.

Erza turned to him.

"Do I make myself clear, Natsu?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said nervously.

He smirked.

"We'll get Gramps back no matter what!"

I smile and nodded.

"Right!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Each of us were on a large boat on our way out of Ishgar and into the ocean.

I had separated away from Kar and had held her close to me to prevent my motion sickness.

Poor Natsu had suffered motion sickness.

"You should have told me we were gonna go by boat..."

"BLEH!"

"Did you think we would use our legs?" Gray asked.

"I thought Mest would teleport us," Natsu groaned.

"I can't do that across an ocean. It's too far," Mest said.

"Wendy...please!" Natsu cried.

"BLEHHH!" We heard.

We each turned seeing Wendy was also suffering motion sickness.

I widen my eyes.

"WENDY!"

"Oh no!" Kar cried.

"I'm sorry...it looks like I've gotten motion sickness myself..." Wendy groaned.

"Damn! Now Wendy's sick?!" Fuse asked.

"Hang in there!" I say.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"She can't use Trioa on herself in this state," Carla said.

"Do you want some fish?" Happy asked.

Gray picked up both Natsu and Wendy and hauled them to the rooms.

"Geez, I guess I'll just carry em to their rooms."

Instantly Gray walked out in nothing but his tiny boxers.

"All done."

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy asked.

"THERE ARE KIDS HERE!" I added.

Kar widened her eyes at the sight of Gray.

"Mommy...?"

We then heard Mest and Erza talking.

"The 6th Master went as far as dissolving the guild to protect us all. At the same time he protected Lumen Histoire from the enemy. That much I understand," Erza began.

"But without knowing the nature of Lumen itself, I can't help but question whether or not it was worth him going through all of this, what even is it?"

"All we know is that he almost used it to stop Face," Gray said.

I nodded.

"Yeah I remember..."

"It's just...he didn't have to courage too..."

"Does that mean that if he had actually activated it, it would really stop Face?" Carla asked.

"Whoa..." Fuse and Happy said.

"Also, the body of the First. That's the biggest mystery," Erza said.

"Is she alive? Is she dead?" Gray pondered.

"Well, from what Melody told me, she was able to see her since she has the ability to see spirits so...she has to be dead...I mean...right?" I ask nervously.

"More importantly, what exactly is that spectral entity that's been appearing before us all this while?" Carla asked.

"There's just too much we don't know," Gray said.

"Once we rescue the Master, I'm sure things will clear up," Lucy said.

"I hope," I say.

"How much longer until we reach Alvarez?" Erza asked.

"It takes 10 days to reach Arakitashita...and from there, there's still a few days journey to the capital," Mest said.

"I understand how all of you must be feeling now, but we can't afford to lose our focus. We must first gather materials and food. We'll be doing that at the tourist destination just ahead at Caracolle Island."

I sweatdrop.

"Island huh?"

"Remember the LAST time we went to an island? You were there too ya know! I was forced to leave my baby and I couldn't even watch her gro-!"

"-Moving on!" Lucy interjected.

"Yeah, I mean that island is not within Fiore territory," Gray said.

"Hmph! Well!" I pouted.

"That's right! I've also arranged a meeting on the island with an intelligent agent. We'll learn from him the best way for us to go about our infiltration," Mest said.

...

...

...

...

"There it is! Caracolle Island!"

"Prepare to disembark!"

We each see an island close ahead as we were nearly about to dock when Erza spoke up.

"WAIT!"

"Are those...ships?!"

We each then turn and look seeing gigantic dark colored ships which eerie symbols on it.

I raise an eyebrow.

"There are pirates on this side?"

Mest widen his eyes.

"THAT'S A FLEET OF THE ALVAREZ IMPERIAL NAVY!"

"No way!" Fuse gasped.

"Why are they here?" Happy asked.

"This island isn't their territory," Carla nodded.

Mest looked through with a telescope.

"It appears as though they're doing some sort of inspection in the harbor."

"Which means approaching the port would be a bad idea..." Gray said.

The motion sick Natsu and Wendy then crawled.

"Looks like they're looking for the spy..." Natsu groaned.

"Mr. Spy himself hasn't been caught yet..." Wendy gurgled.

"Key word being 'yet'," I say.

I comfort by patting both their heads as I stared at the ships.

Lucy turned to us.

"You guys can hear their voices from the harbor?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhat," I say.

"Yeah, just barely though..." Natsu groaned.

"What should we do?" Mest asked.

"We've got to get in contact with the agent before they get their hands on him," Erza said.

...

...

...

Each of us strip down to our swimsuits as we got onto the island.

The guys to their trunks and the rest of us girls in our bikinis.

I wore a sea green crossover bikini with golden studs on the left breast that shaped a heart, black open toe shoes with a see through golden heel, a gold body chain, and a deep green bikini bottom shear coverup with gold sequins.

Kar wore a slightly revealing red bandeau bikini with a sunhat that Erza had given her along with flip flops.

We each then got in line as the guards stood in front of the resort.

"We'll be setting up a temporarily blockade of the harbor! Form a line!"

"Everyone coming or going from the island will have their belongings searched!"

Natsu growled.

"Calm down," I told him.

"Refrain yourself. Got it Natsu?" Erza warned.

"I know," Natsu said.

It was finally our turn.

"NEXT!" The guard told us.

We each then put on the charm.

"We've come to this island to sightsee!" Lucy cheered.

"We heard the star mangoes on this island are just to die for!" Erza added.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"YEAH! Bikini babes here I come! Woo!" Fuse cheered.

I held Natsu's hand.

"Time for a family vacationnnnnn!" I sang.

"Right hubby?"

Natsu looked at me in confusion.

"Hubby...?"

Gray whispered in my ear.

"You guys had a secret wedding or something?"

"Play along!" I hissed.

I look down at Wendy, Kar, and Carla.

"I want you, Sweethearts to have all the fun in the world, okay? And remember, I'm leaving your younger sister in your hands."

"Yay! Thanks Momma!" Wendy cheered.

"YAY!" Kar cheered.

Wendy picked up Kar and smiled at Carla.

"I'm so excited sis!"

"Sis..." Mest said awkwardly.

The guard looked at Lucy's hand.

"Is that the crest of your guild?"

"Yes! Cait Shelter!" Lucy said.

I looked down at the crest on my breast. Instead of the Fairy Tail emblem, it was replaced with a teal Cait Shelter emblem.

I then look at Kar who had a mint green one on her leg.

 _'Hope this works...' I thought._

"Never heard of that guild..." the guard said.

"I really only know as many Ishgar guilds as I can count on one hand, anyway," the other guard said.

"What should we do? Our orders were to search guild members especially meticulously."

"Come on. You think that the spy's friends are just gonna waltz here with the marks on display?"

"Good point..."

Lucy and Erza then change tactics as they walk over to the guards.

"Hey..." Lucy cooed.

Lucy and Erza then showed the goods and seduced the guards.

"Won't you please let us through?" Lucy cooed.

"We'd just absolutely be crushed if the star mangoes sold out..." Erza said seductively.

The guards blushed.

"G...GOT IT! ALL OF YOU! SHOW US YOUR BAGS!"

We each then show them our bags.

"ALL CLEAR!"

...

...

...

Lucy and Erza strutted in triumph as we each walked through the island.

"Damn..." Natsu said.

"It's almost scary..." Gray said.

"Or sexy!" Fuse grinned.

Wendy and Kar whimpered out of jealously.

"Don't worry you two! You'll be beautiful bombshells in years to come!"

"Hey, why didn't you try that too?" Natsu asked.

I smiled.

"Aren't we getting married? What kind of woman would I be if I was running around seducing men?" I winked.

"The kind of woman you were at least 9 years ago during your 'Magical days'," Gray snarked.

I glare at him.

"Way to kill the moment!"

 _Smooch!  
_

I widen my eyes and turned to Natsu who ^^ smiled as he showed me his toothy grin.

I blushed.

"Awww..."

"WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND SOME FOOD?! I'M STARVING!" Natsu shouted.

I sweatdrop as people looked at us.

"Ughhh..."

"Good luck marrying that loser!" Gray teased.

"Ughh..." I groan again.

"With all these squads roaming the city we must remain cautious," Erza said.

"Keep it together, Natsu," Lucy said.

"Why's everyone on me today?" Natsu asked.

"Do we really need to say it?" I asked.

"It's because your the only one who doesn't understand 'infiltration'," Erza said.

I widened my eyes.

"No Erza! Don't say that wor-!"

Natsu instantly wrapped his scarf around his face as he made Ninja symbols with his hands.

"-Not true! It's like that ninja crap, right! I love ninjas!"

I facepalm.

"THIS brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it..."

"Bring back my dad!" A voice cried.

We each turned seeing guards surround a young child.

He cried as he grabbed the guard.

"Where's my daddy?!"

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall from from the tree!" The guard said.

Natsu stared at them.

"Ignore them Natsu," Erza said.

"Don't touch them," Mest said.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" The kid cried.

Natsu slowly walked up to them.

"Natsu!" I warned.

The guard pulled out a sword and aimed it at the child.

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, OR I WILL!"

"THAT'S A KID MAN!" A man said.

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" A woman cried.

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!  
_

 _TWACK!_

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and I had each knocked out the guards with our attacks while Wendy held the child close to her.

The villagers widen their eyes.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES?!"

"You're okay now," Wendy said.

"We are so screwed..." Mest shrieked.

Natsu grinned.

"NINJA ART...KICK ASS NO JUTSU!"

Wendy brought the child with her.

"I'll take care of her and find her dad."

"Mest you go too," Gray said.

"We'll take care of things," I said.

"I see, so while you guys distract them..." Mest began.

"It's a brilliant idea," Erza said.

"Ninja Arts, Divide and Conquer!" Natsu said as he made ninja signs.

Mest slowly disappeared.

"Watch your backs, guys."

He then teleported.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu cheered as he proceeded to beat the guards.

"Try to keep this to a mild roar..." Erza warned.

I grinned as I got in a stance to charge my energy.

"Heh heh, I don't know about that..."

Gray grinned.

"It's getting too warm here, I better cool things down a bit..."

"Let's do this," Lucy said.

Each of us then proceeded to beat on the guards and soon it was over as they were each knocked out.

"That was anti climatic...is this what the old man was afraid of?" Gray asked.

"Reinforcements will most likely come from their ship," Erza stated.

"Geez! Do we ever get a break?" I groaned.

"Why don't we just force the guys to tell us where Gramps is?" Natsu asked.

"We'd only end up revealing our true objective," Lucy said.

"Anyway..." Erza said.

Erza, Natsu, Kar, and I each headed to the snack bar.

"It's best we stay on high alert!" Erza said as she ate her food.

"Mmm!" I cooed as I sipped my mango martini that had a star gelatin inside.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! So so good!" Kar cooed as she licked her ice cream.

"Damn this is amazing!" Natsu exclaimed as he ate his food.

"I want some!" I cried.

"Their idea of high alert doesn't match mine..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"C'mon Lucy! The last time we had this much fun was at the Magical House Resort many many arcs ago!" I say.

"What about the Water Park during the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asked.

I sweatdropped.

"Natsu broke it and we ended up naked together, remember?"

"IsaidIwassorry!" Natsu said with food in his mouth.

I stroke his hair before buying another vanilla ice cream cone.

I held it towards Lucy.

"C'mon Lucy! Relax with us!"

Lucy smiled and took the ice cream cone.

"Well...okay..."

She then sat next to me at the bar and licked her ice cream.

I turn to Gray.

"You too! I'll even buy ya a drink!"

Gray smiled.

"Well, if you must."

Gray sat next to Lucy as I ordered him a vodka.

The guy at the shack then talked to us.

"If you don't mind me being frank, it's probably best if you turned it down a couple notches."

"You're probably right," Erza said.

Gray smiled at the man.

"Still up running your business after all that ruckus...you've got a pair on ya."

The man smiled.

"Not so much fights like this happen quite frequently. Business is business! I need to keep stashing away my nest egg in order to get to Ishgar."

I smile at the man.

"Really? That's funny! We're all tourists from Ishgar ya know!"

"Oh is that so?" The man asked.

"Yep," Gray said.

"I'm going to spread mango gelato throughout Ishgar and open many sweet shops!" The man said.

"Nice! That's a splendid idea!" Erza said boldly.

"Right now, all I have is this run down stand...but I say, dream big or go home!" The man said happily.

He chuckled.

"A skirmish of this level would never-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Instantly the shack had broken apart sending us flying back from the explosion.

The man was crying.

"The stand!" Lucy cried.

"THE FOOD!" I screamed.

I heard some clapping.

"You passed! With flying colors!" A voice squealed.

We each turned to the source of the voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!" Erza barked.

"Those expressions on your faces...those also pass as well!" The voice said.

"Is this some kind of test?!" I asked with annoyance.

"Mommy look at the man!" Kar cried.

We each then turned to this spiky haired hippy looking guy who looked to be way to overdressed for the beach.

"You can call me Marin Hollow. I'm a member of the Branish Squad from the Alvarez Imperial Army!" Marin said.

The man at the shack cried.

"This guy laid waste to my dream...!"

"You better run," Lucy said to him.

Gray gave him a bag of money.

"This might not help much, but it will help you get back on your feet."

I take off my body chain and give it to the man.

"I have plenty more of these anyways. This is real gold. You can have it! And I hope I see many of your sweet shops back home!" I tell him.

The man took the body chain and the money.

"Thank...you..." he sniffed.

"You pass again with flying colors!" Marin cheered.

Erza slowly requipped.

"Enough of your nonsense...the grudge sweets bear...is frightening!"

"REQUIP!"

 _Poof..._

No requip had formed on Erza's body.

I widen my eyes.

"Erza?!"

"What's the matter?!" Natsu asked.

Erza shook.

"I can't use my requip!"

"That won't be happening! The 'space' belongs to me!" Marin laughs.

"Space?" Gray asks.

"The requip magic that allows you to change armor and weapons instantly...your only wasting your time...all space like magic is ineffective against me," Marin sneered.

Lucy pulled out her key.

"In that case..."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER!"

Marin laughed again.

"Celestial Magic...sorry to say but that's also space like magic!"

Lucy widened her eyes as no spirit appeared next to her.

Marin raised a finger.

"I forgot to add one little tidbit..."

Magical air then formed around Erza and Lucy.

"What in the world...?!"

"My body...!"

"Those who have been defeated by my 'edicts of space'...get a trip to my personal relaxation dimension..." Marin said.

Erza and Lucy slowly began to disappear.

"AHHHHH!"

"NO!" I cry.

"LUCY! ERZA!" Natsu cried.

It was already too late as the two of them had disappeared entirely.

Kar shook in fear.

"Mommy...?!"

"Kar stay with me!" I tell her.

Kar nods before merging her body with mine.

Marin smiled at me.

"Pretty hair color! Almost like Brandish's! YOU PASS!"

I growled at him.

"HEY! WHERE DID LUCY AND ERZA GO?!" Natsu asked.

Marin chuckled.

"Slow on the uptake are we...what part of one way trip to my dimension do you not get?"

"Those two passed...they belong to me now..."

"But you guys...fall way short..."

Marin gave us a crazed dark expression.

"FAILED DOUCHEBAGS!"

Gray widen his eyes.

"Geez, can you say Jekyll and Hyde?!"

Marin then snaps his fingers revealing a bruised up and beatened Mest who was teleported onto the ground.

"This one belongs to you?"

"MEST!" Natsu cries.

"Here's another one that had the nerve to try and use space magic in my presence!" Marin said.

He grew angry.

"YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF FILTHY EYE FAILURES! SORE LOSERS! SPACE MAGIC WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE USED BY UNCOUTH NEANDERTHALS!"

Natsu charged for Marin which created an explosion.

"Now now, I'm a Space Magic Specialist..." Marin cooed as he phased away.

Marin instantly teleports behind Natsu and attacks him.

"...It bends to MY WHIM!"

"NATSU!" I cry.

Gray and I then begin to charge for Marin.

 _TH-TWACK!_

Gray and I were instantly kicked in the back as we fell over onto the sand.

"Oww..." I groan.

I slowly get up.

"Wasn't he just in front of us?!"

"Yeah, how did he get behind us?" Gray asked as he got up.

Natsu ran towards us.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah," we say.

"Those who use Space Magic are ALWAYS victorious..." Marin voice said.

 _'I feel so sick...' I thought._

 _'Why...?' I thought._

I glare at Marin who sat on a roof.

 _'But right now I need to help fight and get the others back!'_

The clip clopping sounds of high heels were then heard.

I felt a vibrational feeling.

I look down at my hand and widen my eyes.

My hand was shaking...all on it's own...!

I quickly grab my wrist to stop the shaking only to see now that both of my arms were now shaking.

I panicked.

 _'What IS this?!' I thought._

 _'WHY AM I AFRAID ALL OF A SUDDEN?!'_

"Marin, how much longer will you be entertaining yourself?" A cold indifferent feminine voice asked.

At that moment, I found my ears to be twitching out of fear.

Natsu, Gray, and I then turning around.

Behind us, stood a green haired woman clad in a long coat, a chain bikini and high heels.

Her expression was bored.

Now my entire body was shaking at the sight.

"Ms. Brandish! My apologies! That outfit...is a PASS!" Marin squeals.

"Would you stop with that pass nonsense...it's just creepy..." Brandish sighs.

"C-Ck...ck...CK-!"

I could barely stand as my stomach tightened as I choked struggling to get a word out.

This woman's magic...was insane!

And I knew at this point that making an 'Arc Villain Joke' like how I usually do was NOT wise...

...

...

...

 **R &R Guys!**


	11. The Land Abandoned by God!

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

I heard Natsu growl at the woman in front of us.

I turned seeing him grip the bandages on his arm and raised an eyebrow.

 _'What could that be?' I thought._

"I wish to purchase this Star Mango Gelato," Brandish said.

We each widen our eyes as we turn back to her.

Despite her request, he expression was quite serious.

Brandish turned to the shack only to be brought to tears at it's wrecked state.

"HEY! THIS STORE'S IN SHAMBLES! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Marin happily pointed to us.

"Those guys...they bang, and..."

"THAT'S LOW MAN!" Natsu shouted.

"DON'T BLAME US!" Gray added.

Brandish sighed and began to walk away.

"I was really looking forward to that gelato and showing it off to everyone on Instagram..."

"I'm going home..."

"Wait...Brandish! Those guys over there picked a fight with my soldiers!" Marin cried.

"They might even be here to meet up with another spy!"

"As if I care..." Brandish whimpered.

"Marin. Bring back those girls that you 'passed'."

Marin widened his eyes.

"WHAT?! BUT THEY WERE GONNA BE PART OF MY COLLECTION!"

"Brandish, you specifically told me that you'd let me keep-"

 _CLOP!_

 _RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!_

The ground had rapidly shook the second Brandish stomped her heel into the sandy ground.

I wobble and stumble back against a palm tree.

"W-WHOA...!"

"Wh-what's going on?!" Gray asked.

"The grounds shaking!" Natsu cried.

I then felt as if the whole topography of the island kept rising and rising and yet it was.

Soon the island was about 25 feet tall on a thin cylinder surface.

I was beyond shocked.

What kind of power did this woman possess?!

Brandish soon stopped and coldly turned to Marin.

"Do not make me...repeat myself..."

"UNDERSTOOD!" Marin cried.

Instantly, Marin brought back Lucy and Erza out of his dimension and threw them onto the ground.

Natsu and I ran over to their sides.

"LUCY! ERZA!" I cry.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu asks.

"Ow..." Lucy whimpers.

I help her up.

"You'll be okay."

"Thanks..." Lucy whimpered.

Marin smiled.

"My relaxation dimension isn't a dangerous place by any means, so they're fine! Just fine!"

"What kind of creepy room was that...?" Erza groaned.

"Glad we made it back..." Lucy said.

"Branish, our mission was to capture the spy and find out who they were planning to meet with. If we go back empty handed, Wahl may have a few choice of words for us..." Marin says.

"Even if we leave them to their own devices, Ishgar would never dare come and pick a fight with Alvarez," Brandish said.

"Well, yes, while that may be true, being unable to find the spy will mean a loss of face for us. We have failed," Marin shrieked.

"Again, such things are of no consequence to me," Brandish said as she and Marin begin to walk away.

"Wait a sec!" Natsu called.

"One of our friends is injured!" He says referring to Mest.

Natsu glared at them.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M KEEPING MY MOUTH SHUT!"

"NATSU!" I scold.

Brandish turns and stares at Natsu not the slightest intimidated at his glare.

She then turns to a confused Marin and with a slight wave of her hand, he is vaporized before our very eyes.

"NO-!" I nearly choked out of fear.

Brandish had REALLY killed one of her own comrades leaving each of us petrified.

She walked away as if nothing happened.

"You do not have to worry anymore, Feniechalian..." she said.

I blinked.

"...You're from another country...you know what I am?"

"Consider us even," Brandish said.

I widen my eyes.

"W-wait-!"

"-I'm sorry but I..." Brandish began.

"...Simply have little tolerance for anything I find tedious..."

Natsu growled.

"YOU..."

"And because I despise tedious things, I'll just make it look like I took care of the spy along with the people he was supposed to meet with," Brandish says.

Her eyes went dark.

"So do yourselves a favor and stay away from Arakitashia..."

"Makarov lives..."

"But if your merry little band there goes and does something unnecessary..." Brandish continues.

"There's no telling how things will play out with him..."

She turns her head back to us.

"Consider this a warning..."

"Stay away from us."

 _RUMBLE!_

 _RUMBLE!_

I widen my eyes as the ground shook.

"What the?! What's with this-?!"

 _PLOOOSH!_

I gagged as the ground instantly disappeared causing us all to flush down to the ocean except for Brandish who balanced her heels on a thin small piece of land.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-GLUB..." I splashed my hands in the ocean.

The water pressure was increasingly heavy making it harder to swim.

Fellow islanders kept drowning.

"I THOUGHT THE TOPOGRAPHY OF THE ISLAND CHANGED!"

"THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' THING JUST VANISHED!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I'M GONNA DROWN! HELP PLEASE!"

"There are 12 wizards of Alvarez of my caliber. It would be ill-advised to start a war you have no hope of winning...Fairy Tail!" Brandish said.

Leaving us all completely petrified, Brandish hopped off her platform and landed onto the passing ship of Alvarez.

Thoughts run through our heads.

 _'12 more...WIZARDS like her...?' I thought out of fear._

"Gramps..." Natsu growled.

...

...

...

...

After awhile, we each got ourselves together onto the ship and gathered any fellow islanders who were about to drown with Erza taking charge.

"IS THERE ANYONE THAT'S GONE MISSING?!" Erza asked loudly.

The rest of us relaxed as we watched people climb onto ships.

"It looks like everyone that was on the island will be able to make it onto the boats here," Lucy smiled.

"We're lucky there was a fishing fleet nearby," Gray said.

"BLUB..." I heard.

I smiled as I stroke Natsu's chest.

"It will be be okay, Natsu."

"GURGLE..." He groaned.

"Hee hee! He's like a puffer fishy!" Kar cooed as she poked Natsu's cheeks.

"So cute!" I cooed as I kissed his cheek.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Well first things first, we need to meet up with that spy-!"

 _FWOOSH!_

Erza instantly disappeared causing Lucy and I to widen our eyes.

I lift my hands in the air.

"OH SPIRITS OF THE FENIE GODS! PLEASE BRING BACK OUR FRIEND!"

Lucy widen her eyes.

"KITSUNA YOU'RE BEING RIDICU-!"

 _FWOOOSH!_

Instantly we were each teleported to a different area landing on top of each other.

I opened my eyes seeing large breasts crushing my nose.

"GET YOUR BIG BOOBS OFF OF ME! I CAN'T BREATHHEEE!" I scream.

I then push Lucy off of me as I get off of Natsu.

"HEY!" Lucy cried.

Mest then got up.

"It's okay...that was my magic.."

"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Fuse shouted.

"SERIOUSLY!" Carla shouted.

"YAY WE'RE FREE! NO VEHICLE!" Natsu and Wendy cheered.

We each looked around seeing how we were at a temple like area.

"Where are we?" Gray asked.

"Geographically, we're just off Caracolle Island," Mest says.

"Underwater."

"UNDERWATER?!" Lucy asks.

"Look at all the fish!" Happy cried.

I turned seeing him, Carla, and Fuse looking out the window seeing a bunch of fishes.

I saw a clown fish and narrowed my eyes.

"...Nemo anyone?"

"I made contact with our intelligent agent. 'Rendezvous at these coordinates' they said," Mest explained.

"What a weird place to meet," Erza said.

"Looks like an underwater temple," Gray said.

Lucy stuck her hand through the window causing her hand to enter the water.

"Hey, there's no glass in these windows!"

"WHOA LOOK!" Natsu cheers.

He stuck his head into the water.

"GLOUWB DWOEZ GLIT GLOURK?"

I giggled knowing that he must have said "how does it work?"

"Careful Natsu," Wendy says.

"BUBABA!" Natsu laughs under the water.

Natsu and Wendy then scream at the sight of a piranha eating another small fish.

I laugh as I instantly pull the petrified Natsu by the scarf and out of the water.

"And that's why you shouldn't play underwater for so long."

The ground then began to rumble on it's own.

I clutch my stomach.

"Oh no..."

"NOW WHAT?!" Gray asks.

"Damn it, Mest!" Erza hisses.

"It's not me!" Mest cries.

"Wait a second! Is this thing moving?!" Carla asked.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kar cries.

I instantly hold her up and pull her close to me.

The temple then pulls apart and changes itself into a underwater vehicle with angel wings.

Natsu and Wendy gag.

"A VEHICLE..."

The vehicle then moves slowly through the water.

"Welcome..." a voice says.

"Hewwoo!" Another voice says.

"Someone's there!" Gray says.

My ears twitch.

"I know those voices..."

We each then turn and see Angel and Hope clad in bikini's sitting on seashell themed thrones.

Angel was clad in a feathery angel bikini with matching heels while Hope who now had longer blonde hair that went down to her mid back was clad in a bandeau bikini with flame prints and matching shoes that had a low heel.

"This is the sailing temple, Olympia. And I'm it's captain, Solano," Angel says.

"And I'm the co-captain, Hope! Hello there!" Hope says cheerfully.

"ANGEL?!" Lucy and I ask.

"HOPE!" Kar cried.

"Why are they in their swimsuits?" A naked Gray asked.

"Why are YOU in YOUR birthday suit?!" Carla scolded.

"Hellooo," Fuse grinned at the sight of Angel who got up from her seat with Hope following.

"So our spy was really..." Happy began.

"Right you are, Dear," Angel said.

"Kar!" Hope cheered.

"Hope!" Kar cried.

The two run towards each other and hug.

Wendy and I smiled.

"Awww!"

"I've missed you!" Kar said.

"I've missed you too!" Hope said.

I smiled at Angel and smirked at the sight of her bikini as I walked up to her.

"Angel! You're as sexy as ever..."

Angel smiled back.

"You as well."

I grinned.

"I'm so proud! You REALLY became a Victoria's Secret ANGEL the past year! I'm almost jealous!"

Angel pouted.

"This is a BIKINI! NOT a BRA! Ugh! That joke is SO old! And you are just SO annoying!"

I chuckled as a twirled Angel's hair.

"I'd always knew we'd become good friends in the end!"

Erza then walked up to Hope.

Hope looked up at Erza and :3 smiled.

"Hiiiii!" She cheered.

Erza gave her a small smile before turning to Angel.

Lucy smiled.

"Aww well look at you!" She cooed as she leaned to Hope's level.

"How old are you now, cutie?"

Hope ^^ smiled as she raised 8 fingers.

"I'm 8 years old!"

"You're growing up!" Lucy cheered.

"This is Xeena's daughter, what's Hope doing with you?" Erza asked.

Angel smiled.

"Simple really..."

Angel walked over to Hope and picked her up before hugging her.

She winked at us.

"I'm a loving mother now!"

We each widen our eyes.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

Natsu looked confused.

"Wait a second! How can two girls have s-?!"

 _TWACK!  
_

Erza instantly whacks Natsu in the head knocking him out a bit.

"Keep it PG-13 dumbass!" Gray warns.

"Ow..." Natsu groans.

I widen my eyes at Angel.

"Are you saying that you've adopted Hope?!"

Angel cuddled with Hope.

"I've always had a soft spot for Hope since I've joined Crime Sorciere."

"I couldn't stand the abuse Xeena has given this dear precious child. So after Xeena's death, I decided to take young Hope into custody with approval from the Magic Council."

Angel then shows us a warrant to keep Hope into custody which was signed by her, Hope, and the Magic Council.

I smile.

"That sure brings back memories, right?"

I turned to Wendy who ^^ smiled.

"Mmhm."

Hope smiles at Erza.

"Angel's my new mommy!"

"I see..." Erza said quietly.

I sadden as I turned to Erza who had a guilty expression on her face and I could tell that she was thinking about Xeena.

From what I heard, after the incident, Erza's room had scared her for life.

Erza had moved out of Fairy Hills and found her own apartment in the town somewhere else.

"Erza..." I say.

Erza said nothing.

Hope who was set to her feet by Angel walked up to her.

"Erza?" Hope asked.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts and kneeled to Hope's level.

"Yes?"

Hope saddened.

"I know you and my mommy weren't really friendly towards each other..."

"But please don't think the reason why she's...gone is your fault."

"She was just confused."

Erza saddened.

"To think you would lose both of your parents at such a young age...I know what that's like..."

Hope smiled.

"I may not have parents anymore but I have Angel! I love her and she takes care of me!"

"And you have your friends who take care of you!"

"So please be happy, Erza Strawberry!"

Erza put her hands on Hope's shoulders and smiled.

"I will. Thank you!"

I sweatdrop.

"There's that Melody influence..."

I turned to Angel.

"Hey, I thought I saw you at Melody's wedding..."

Angel sighed.

"You did..."

"She used all her magic to send us all there since she's friends with Cobra and all."

I smiled.

"Huh! So the two of you are friends too?"

"She's a decent woman..." Angel said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"At least when she's not sending me distasteful food..."

I followed her eyes and saw mountains of Chipobell food wraps in a corner.

Erza widened her eyes.

"MELODY DELIVERS TO DIFFERENT COUNTRIES?!"

Natsu grew excited.

"FOOOOOOD!"

"MOVE OVER!" Gray barks.

The three of them then rush over and attack the Chipobell food stuffing it all down their throats not even bothering to chew.

I chuckle.

"Not a fan of Mexican food?"

Angel pouted.

"I'm watching my figure..."

Lucy smiled.

"We really appreciate you doing this, Angel. Or...S-Solano?"

Out of nowhere, Angel pulls Lucy tightly by her bikini and brings her close to her.

"Don't forget Lucy...I'm the one who killed Karen..."

Lucy sweatdropped.

 _'Weird to think that Xeena and Zancrow's daughter is in the custody of the semi crazy lady...' I thought._

"Knock it off, Solano," Erza warned with food in her mouth.

Angel released Lucy.

"Okay, okay," she sighed.

"Anyways...Makarov is..."

...

...

...

After hearing the information, we each are in shock at Angel's words.

"You...you mean to tell me you found out where our master is?!" Erza asks.

"Of course, baby," Angel says cutely.

...

...

...

...

After telling us our real masters whereabouts, we were each soon brought back to dry land where Mest used his teleportation to bring Master back to us.

We were each immediately surrounding him.

"GRAMPS!"

"MASTER!"

Master widened his eyes and looked at us with shock.

His beard grew over making him appear even older.

I ^^ smile as I chuckle.

"You looked like you seen a ghost!"

Mest panted.

"ZEREF!...ZEREF WAS THERE!"

My smile instantly faded into a look of fear at the sound of the Black Wizards name.

"...Zeref...?"

Kar looked at me worriedly.

"Mommy...?"

Natsu growled.

"Zeref!"

"ZEREF'S HERE?!" Lucy asked.

"ON THIS CONTINENT?!" Gray asked.

"I was not aware initially," Master said.

"That the man known as Emperor Spriggan was in fact none other than Zeref himself..."

 _'...Zeref's...an EMPEROR?!' I thought._

"The fact that you are all here..." Master continued.

"Means that you've heard about the situation from Mest."

"Yes," Erza smiled.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Wendy cried.

"I was so naive..." Master shrieked.

He then started crying.

"Those bastards never had any intention of participating in negotiations..."

"To think I sullied the reputation of my guild to come west..."

He weeped as he dropped to the ground.

"And in the end, it was all for naught. I've never been this disappointed."

We each smiled.

"Master, don't beat yourself up."

"Yeah she's right. It definitely wasn't meaningless. The past year has given us the chance to grow," Gray said.

"And we managed to rebuild the guild too!" Lucy cheered.

"I believe that the things you do for the sake of others are never meaningless. It's something you taught me," Erza said.

Natsu then walked up to Master and brought his hand out towards him.

"Let's go home Gramps. Home to Fairy Tail!"

Master nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm sure we've all got a lot we want to say to each other but first things first, let's get out of here," Carla said.

"Yeah," Fuse nodded.

"I've used direct line too many times in quick succession. With the magic power I have remaining, I can only transport everyone one more time," Mest said.

"And I want to save the last time to get us all back to Solano's boat awaits. If we can make it to a location where I can use direct line to get us onto the boat..." Mest began.

"Aw man! We were just getting to know each other! Are you leaving already Makarov?!" A voice asked.

We each turned around seeing a shirtless man with crazy looking hair.

"Had enough time to buy gifts? Souvenirs, perhaps?" The man laughed.

"You'll be six feet under sooner than you know."

"AZIR!" Master cried.

"IMPOSSIBLE HOW'D HE GET HERE?!" Mest exclaims.

The man named Azir played with the sand that appeared in his finger.

"Sand's awesome...it tells me everything..."

I widen my eyes.

 _'Is he one of the 12?!' I thought._

Natsu then got in a stance.

"STOP! DO NOT FIGHT HIM!" Master shouted.

"THIS IS NOT SOMEONE WE CAN DEFEAT! RETREATING IS OUR ONLY OPTION!"

We each looked at Master with disbelief at how he was forcing us the forfeit a fight.

"Master..." Natsu says.

"If our Master says to run, we run!" Erza stated.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu groaned.

"EVERYONE BACK!" Erza ordered.

"Okay!" I say.

"I've got a Magic Four Wheeler equipped and ready over here!" Carla exclaimed.

With a wave of her hand, Erza sent several swords towards Azir to distract him which allowed us to escape to a car.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE! GET IN!" Gray said.

"A...car?!" Natsu shrieked.

"MOVE IT, NATSU! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" I say as I shove him in the back seat as I hold Kar.

"I'LL DRIVE!" Erza said.

She plugged herself in and began to drive.

"STEP ON IT, ERZA!" Mest exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Erza said back.

Erza then sped through the desert.

I held Kar close to me to prevent my sickness while I did my best to comfort the motion sick Natsu and Wendy.

"He's coming," Master said.

"Where?" Gray asked.

Fuse, Happy, and Carla then looked out the window.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fuse cried.

We each then peeked our heads out the window seeing a large sand like monster towering over us.

"MONSTER!" Kar cried.

"Curse him!" Erza hisses.

Erza, who I could tell was nervous, swerved through the desert.

The sand monster then crushes things around us.

"Holy crap! This guys crazy!" I shriek.

"Yeah..." Gray says.

"Kitsuna, Lucy, we've gotta counter attack."

Lucy and I nod.

"Okay!"

I turn to Kar.

"Let's go!"

Kar nods.

"Yes!"

Gray climbs out from one window while Lucy, Kar, and I crawl out from the other window accidentally crushing Natsu in the process.

The four of us were then on top of the car about to face off against the sand monster.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Master cried.

"WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL WE TRY, RIGHT?" Gray asks.

Gray then got into his Ice Devil Form, Lucy got into her Naruto Star Dress Form, while I merged with Kar.

 **(Me: Lucy's Naruto Star Dress Form is basically Lucy wearing Ino's timeskip outfit only it's orange!)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Makarov's POV:**

I marveled at the sight of the three children who's Magic Power increased.

 _'This can't be...Gray's Magic Power is...!'_

 _'And Lucy too?! And it's almost as if Kitsuna became a different woman when merging with Kar! They're completely different than they were a year ago!'_

Gray then started.

"ICE MAKE..."

 **"SILVER!"**

The entire area behind us including the sand monster immediately turned into ice.

"Nice one!" Azir said.

Azir then used his magic to release the sand monster from the ice which created little sand monsters.

"The sand transformed into monsters!" Happy cried.

"Lucy! Try landing a hit on the monsters! I'll hold them down!" Kitsuna says.

"Right!" Lucy says.

Kitsuna being careful then performs a little dance spreading her arms out in her final pose before pushing her foot back.

"Voodoo Dragon's Gods Hold!"

 _TWICK!_

Using her magic, Kitsuna voodoo's the sand monsters holding them back allowing Lucy to have time to make hand signs.

"SHADOW CLOWN JITSU!"

 _POOF!_

About several Lucy's instantly appear on top of the car.

Each of them form an energy ball with their hands.

I widen my eyes at the sight of Lucy's power.

 **"RASENGAN!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Despite their efforts, Azir was able to counter all the attacks.

"SWEET! SWEET!" Azir cheered.

He then vanished.

"He disappeared!" Wendy cried.

"He's below us! He can assimilate into sand!" I exclaim.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

"Where did he go?!" I ask.

 **"ANT LION PIT!"**

The ground instantly rumbles as a quick sand hole formed beneath us.

We each then fall over.

"CRAP!" Erza cries.

"NO!" I cry.

"WAHHHH!" Lucy screams.

"SHIT!" Gray hisses.

Natsu just groans from the motion sickness.

Each of us fall out of the Magic Four Wheeler and plop into the sinking sand.

"I'D RATHER DROWN AGAIN THAN THIS!" I cried.

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCK!" Fuse screamed.

The sand then wrapped itself around us.

"The sand is binding us!" Mest exclaimed.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Lucy screamed.

Azir laughed at us.

"How many people do you think I've killed?! How many towns do you think I've swallowed whole?!"

I growl at him.

"This Ant Lion Pit leads straight to hell. None have escaped it's clutches..." Azir hisses.

"LISTEN UP! BEFORE EVERYONE BITES THE DUST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW ONE THING!"

"I'VE KILLED MORE TWO-BIT MAGES LIKE YOU GUYS THAN I COULD EVER COUNT!"

"WE'RE ON COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LEVELS MAGGOTS!"

"THE LAND OF ISHGAR HAS BEEN ABANDONED BY GOD!"

"IT SHALL FROM HERE ON OUT, BE RULED BY ALVAREZ!"

"SUCKS TO BE YOU DOESN'T IT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu instantly burns through the sand, vaporizing it.

At that moment, a light of hope shines through us.

"Abandoned by god? Fine by me!" Natsu says back.

At that moment, we each rise up as magic removes our fake Cait Shelter guild marks revealing our true Fairy Tail emblems that shine on our bodies.

Natsu instantly charges for Azir and punches him sending him flying back.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry this was a bad chap!**

 **Also, does anyone know where I can find English Subs of Fairy Tail OVA 7 online for another intermission chap? Or should i just read it out from the manga like how I do now?**

 **R &R let me know your thoughts!**


	12. OVA: Fairies Penalty Game!

**I FOUND ENGLISH SUBS FOR OVA 7! YAY!**

 **YEAH I'M DOING AN INTERMISSION CHAP AGAIN AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**

 **THIS OVA TAKES PLACE IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC MEANING 'KARTSUNA' NEVER HAPPENED YET OBVIOUSLY AS WELL AS THE ENGAGEMENT AND KITSUNA IS CURRENTLY WEARING HER TEAL GENIE-ISH TIME SKIP OUTFIT AND GIANT SIDE PONYTAIL HAIRSTYLE I INTRODUCED IN THE KEY OF THE STARRY HEAVENS FILLER ARC!**

 **THIS OVA MIGHT BE SHORTER THAN ALL THE OTHERS I'VE DONE SINCE EVERYONE'S DOING THERE OWN THING AND ALL.**

 **AND I'M ONLY DOING THIS OVA BECAUSE I WOULD FEEL INCOMPLETE IF I DIDN'T DO IT.**

 **AND YES BEFORE YOU ASK, I WILL DO THE FOLLOWING ANIME OVA'S WHEN THEY RELEASE: THE NATSU VS MAVIS OVA AND THE CHRISTMAS TIME OVA!**

 **SO ANYWAYS...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

That early morning at the guild, Master had called both groups of Fairy Tail's A and B to settle something...

A penalty game!

Annoyed how I was awoken from my slumber by Lucy, I sat on a stool next to my team as I held an equally tired Kar in my arms doing my best not to sleep.

The fact that Kar kept yawning in my face, DIDN'T help...

"Taking adcantage of the Grand Magic Games, we're going to resolve things between teams A and B," Master said.

"The team who loses should obey the winning team for the whole day, regardless of what they request! Proof must be shown of what the other team has done via Snapchat or Instagram!"

My ears perked up at the idea which caught my interest.

Smirking, I stood up setting Kar down as I stared off at Team B.

We each picked Erza for the face off while Team B chose Laxus.

Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"We can't lose."

"Be sure to win, thunderbolt," Gajeel said.

"I'm sorry but we will win," Erza said to them.

I smirked at her.

"You've got this Erza!"

"Finish him, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"In Team B, people care," Gray said.

"Who knows what will happen if we lose," Lucy whimpered.

"Don't jinx it," I say.

Erza and Laxus finally did the face off using Rock-Paper-Scissors...

Resulting...

...In Erza's loss as she chose scissors while Laxus chose rock.

Erza shook as she nearly choked.

"TEAM B WINS!" Master cheered.

I widen my eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"Yes!" Laxus cheers.

"YAY!" Cana cheers.

Gajeel snickered while Mirajane ^^ smiled.

"How exciting!"

Juvia was more than excited.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Elfman's faces went purple.

"This is the worst..."

"Oh no! Mommy!" Kar cried.

"This will be funny!" Happy laughed.

"HA HA! Sucks to be you, babe doesn't it?!" Fuse laughed at me.

Wendy cried as she turned to me.

"What are we gonna do, Tsuna?!"

"Give it up, Wendy!" Carla teased.

"You too!" A voice said.

Fuse, Happy, and Carla turned seeing Lily smirking at them.

"The Exceeds must assume the same punishment as their partner!"

Hearing this, Fuse, Happy, and Carla screamed.

"What the hell?!" Carla cried.

"NO-FUCKING-WAYYYYYYY!" Fuse cried.

At that moment, I thought to myself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"An instance where Erza loses..."

"Carla suddenly saying 'hell' out of the blue..."

"Me sensing unneeded fanservice coming along..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I narrowed my eyes, sweatdropping as I turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience.

"...This is an OVA...isn't it?"

Still a bit unsure, I turned back to Erza who still choked as she froze in place still holding her finger scissors.

I turn back to the audience sweatdropping some more.

"...Right...?"

 **CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

 **Fairy Tail OVA Opening 3: Song: 'Give Me Five' By: Chihiro Yonekura!**

 _The scene opens up showing a microphone which is shown being used by Master Makarov who is on stage alongside Kitsuna's sisters who are kicklineing wearing bunny girl outfits as Makarov announces 'Ladies and Gentleman' in the mic as spot lights move across the stage showing silhouettes of Fairy Tail members._

 _The curtains open up switching the scene showing clear blue skies with several white Fairy Tail emblems flying through it as Happy, Fuse, Carla, and Lily appear flying through before flying away._

 _All the Fairy Tail members, Natsu, Kitsuna, a flying Kar, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane, Wendy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana then appear running across the screen together. Kitsuna is shown happily running alongside Natsu as she holds her iPhone up to take footage for Snapchat. All but one Fairy Tail emblem is left in the sky which soon turns black as the title_ ** _'Fairy Tail'_** _then appears._

 _The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna, and Lucy appearing as they pump their fists up before Fuse and Happy fly through the screen switching the scene several times to show Natsu standing near a field before turning around, Lucy running to her block before turning around, Kitsuna at the Feniechalius kingdom before turning around, Erza turning around before pointing her sword, Gray on a canyon using his magic before turning around, and Juvia standing in a blizzard before turning around._

 _The scene briefly then shows Happy flying Natsu. The scene then switches to show Erza, Gray, and Wendy appearing as they pump their fists before Carla and Lily fly through the screen switching the scene to show Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy all jumping in white lines as if playing hopscotch._

 _The scene then briefly shows Natsu jumping in the air with the four Exceeds before showing Happy flying Natsu again. The scene then switches to Cana and Kar on a cliff drinking day and night and throughout seasons with Cana drinking calmly as Kar drinks wildly as images of Fairy Tail members appear moving or running. Kitsuna appears briefly doing a dance._

 _The scene then switches to Mavis floating above the guild before the camera quickly pans down to the Fairy Tail girls in their bikinis. Kitsuna, Erza, and Lucy then appear in front of the girls wearing their Grand Magic Ball dresses with Kitsuna in the middle of the two winking as she sings the lyrics 'Welcome to Adventure Life'._

 _The background then goes white as Kitsuna only appears as she continues to sing and twirls as her clothing disappears before reappearing in her teal outfit, followed by Erza who does the same and finally Lucy who reappears with all the Fairy Tail bikini clad girls only to scream that she in no longer wearing clothes. The Fairy Tail girls raise their fingers in the air while a nervous Lucy does the same._

 _The scene then switches to a shiny white spinning Fairy Tail emblem with Mavis holding it as the other Fairy Tail founders watch. The scene then switches rapidly showing Natsu sitting on a cliff, Gray running on a canyon, Lucy running in the Celestial World, and a singing Kitsuna running across the fields before jumping in the air._

 _The scene then finally shows Kitsuna in a white background being high fived on both sides by Natsu and Lucy as she sings the lyrics 'Give me five' as the three of them happily pose together. The three fade out as lyrics of the song flow through while other members of Fairy Tail fade in and out as they high five each other. Natsu and Kitsuna rush over to high five Mavis only to fall through her and end up hitting each other by accident._

 _The scene then switches to an orange background with the song lyrics flowing as a white Fairy Tail emblem appears. The last scene then shows Fuse flying out of nowhere to the center only to be high fived on both sides by Carla and Happy._

 **...Okay so I may have had too much fun with the opening but I just LOVE that song!  
**

 **Anyways, on with the OVA!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Leaving Kar with the other team at the guild, I went with my team through a swampy jungle.

I wore a peach colored knotted bandeau bikini top and a fuchsia colored bikini bottom along with sunglasses.

Not wanting to get my hair wet, I wrapped it in a bun.

Erza took the lead while Natsu who carried Wendy lit a flame with his fingers while Wendy held a map.

I looked around seeing multiple PokeDigi's in the ugly swamp such as Toucanmon.

The sight of the creatures and the ugly sounds they made, made me feel at unease.

I scratched my hip.

"Everyone, be careful where you tread," Erza said.

"Where do we go? We're in a swamp, this is disgusting," Lucy cried.

"Lucy, we are NOT on a swamp we are on a beautiful tropical beach!" I stated.

I scratch the back of my neck.

Lucy frowned at me.

"Kitsuna, what are you talking about?!"

"Is that why you're wearing sunglasses?" I heard Gray ask.

"Let her pretend, she doesn't like jungles like these," I heard Fuse whisper to him.

He was right.

I didn't.

Being in such jungles at such conditions made me feel...a bit...twitchy?

I scratch my waist.

"HELP! HELP! My feet don't touch the bottom!" Happy cried.

We each turned to Happy seeing how he was unable to swim as he drowned.

"Happy!" Lucy and I cried.

I scratch my back.

I then do it again.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu asked.

Fuse who was in his Battle Form reached down in the water.

"I gotcha..."

Fuse then pulled Happy out of the water and rested him on his shoulder.

"Phew...thanks Fuse," Happy sighed.

"Don't mention it," Fuse said.

"I don't like this place..." I say.

I scratch my breast.

"Me neither! I think there's something down there that might eat me!" Happy cried.

"Tch! Damn Laxus!" Natsu growled.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _FLASHBACK:_

After losing the bet, Laxus told us our new objective as he held a map.

"You're going to find us a magic stone," he said.

"A magic stone?" Lucy asked.

"You mean a lacrima?" I asked.

"The name of the forest is 'The Gates of Hell'. You have until the end of the competition," Laxus explained.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Fuse groaned.

"That's impossible!" Happy cried.

"Elfman, you stay," Laxus said.

"Why me?" Elfman asked.

Laxus smirked.

"For now, just massage my back."

Elfman twitched out of irritation while the rest of us stared at the map.

"This is a map?!" Lucy asked.

...

...

...

 _END OF FLASHBACK:_

"When we get back, I'll give him a beating!" Natsu growled.

"When that happens, I'll help you," Gray said.

"You boys have fun with that..." I sighed.

I scratched my butt.

"Who would have thought a place like this was in Magnolia?" Erza asked.

"Let's find the stone so we can return quickly," Wendy said.

"EEEK!" I heard.

We each turned around seeing Lucy covered with leeches.

"AAAHH! They're stuck to me! They're stuck!" She cried.

I cringed so badly that I began scratching myself all over a bit.

"I...can't help you..." I say clearly scared.

Fuse grinned at the sight of Lucy.

"Hello!"

Happy smirked.

"Very erotic."

"Help! Please!" Lucy cried.

Natsu walked towards her.

"Don't make such a scandal," he sighed.

He brought his flame finger towards Lucy and burned off the leeches.

"Thank you..." Lucy sighed.

"Yo, Kitsuna, are you doing okay?" Gray asked.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Why?"

"You're scratching..." Gray said.

"Scratching...?" I asked.

Everyone then turned to me and widen their eyes.

Wendy screamed.

I widen my eyes and turned to her.

"Wendy?! What's wrong?!"

"Kitsuna! Your body!" Lucy screamed.

"Huh?!"

I glance down at my body.

From my neck to my waist and arms and all the way to my legs...

They were covered with bumpy, beating, red hives...

I blinked for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I began to run around the swamp screaming as I scratch my body as I bare my claws.

"Wait a second!" Gray called.

"Tsuna!" Natsu cried.

"Stay with the group!" Erza warned.

 **"ITCHY ITCHY ITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

"WHY AM I ITCHING?!" I scream.

"How should I know?" Fuse shrugged.

"Hmm...well maybe the climate and atmosphere of the forest must cause an allergic reactions to certain animals...including foxes..." Wendy said.

 **"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" I scream.**

 _RIIIIIIIPPPPP!_

At that moment I scratched my body so hard I end up ripping most of my bikini top off leaving only my privates to be covered by the bits of the peach fabric.

I did NOT care at that point.

"Tsuna! Your clothes!" Lucy cried.

"Erotic!" Happy commented.

Gray and Natsu then ogle in amusement.

I'd get mad normally but I was too focused on my itching body.

 **"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" I cried.**

 **"I WANNA GO TO CVS! I WANT ALOE GEL! I'M TOO OLD TO BE GETTING HIVES OR GETTING BITTEN OR ANY OF THIS SHIT! I'M ITCHING!"**

"Try to calm down! The sooner we find the stone, the sooner we can leave!" Erza said.

"NO WAY! I'M LEAVING NOW!" I snap.

I begin to run past her as I scratch myself.

 **"ITCHY ITCHY ITCHY ITCHY ITCH-!"**

 _TWACK!_

Before I could even make it past Erza, she instantly punched me hard in the face preventing me from going anywhere.

Clutching my face, I groan as Erza tosses me over her shoulder putting her hand on my butt.

She kept a straight face.

"The sooner, the better," Erza says as she pats my butt.

I sniffle.

"Okay, mama Erza, I'll obey..." I whimper.

"Mama?!" Gray asks.

"When'd you become a mama?!" Natsu asks.

"Will you scratch my butt? I'm itchy down there..." I whimper.

"No," Erza said.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

I look to where the source of the scream came from and saw how it came from Lucy who's breasts were being attacked by a giant leech.

I widen my eyes feeling discomfort.

"Uh..."

"HOT DAMN!" Fuse cheers.

"Very erotic!" Happy commented.

I looked at Gray and Natsu who both ogled at the sight.

I grew angry as I squirmed in Erza's grasp.

"NATSU! IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING AT HER, I'M GONNA-!"

"-NO MOVING!" Erza shouted.

With that she spanks my butt hard.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream.

 **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

With that, Natsu punches away the leech causing Lucy's top to burn in the process leaving only her privates to be covered.

She glared at Natsu.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

Natsu ^^ smiled.

"I beat it in one blow!"

"You shouldn't boost in something so simple..." Gray sighed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I KNEW this was an OVA...first I lose my clothes then Lucy loses her clothes!"

"Wonder who's next?"

Wendy whimpered.

"I hope it won't be me..."

"-GAH!"

Out of nowhere, Gray was tackled by the back by a small Aipom who wrapped itself around his body.

Gray widened his eyes.

"What the hell?! An Aipom?!"

"Aipom! Aipom!" Aipom chanted.

We then heard some growling sounds only to turn around and see a large Etemon charging for us.

"Huge!" Fuse said.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray said.

Gray then sent Etemon flying with his ice make hammer.

He smirked at Natsu.

"How's that, Natsu? My ice cannot be compared to your flames!"

Natsu glared back.

"What did you say?! You shouldn't use a hammer for something so simple!"

I sighed.

"Can you put me down now?" I ask.

"No!" Erza said.

 _SMACK!  
_

"YOOOOOOWWW!"

As Natsu and Gray argued, Lucy walked up to us.

"Erza, do something about them!"

Erza then grew angry.

"Why didn't the monsters come for me?!"

I widen my eyes feeling her heat.

"This is when...I leave!"

I slip from Erza's grasp and stand by Lucy's side as I began to scratch myself again.

"Erza's scary!" I heard Happy say.

Gray turned to Aipom.

"Everythings okay now, please get off."

Aipom then looked at Gray with heart eyes.

I smirk.

"Ooh Gray! I didn't know you learned how to use, Attract!"

"What the hell?! This PokeDigi is a lot like Juvia!" Gray groaned.

Gray tried to get Aipom off of him but was unable to.

"HERE IT COMES!" We heard Erza say.

We each turned to Erza seeing a several Krookodile rising up from the swamp to bite Erza on the crotch making her rise into the air a bit.

"Erza!" Wendy cried.

"More fanservice?" Fuse asked.

"Something erotic, maybe?" Happy asked.

Instantly, Erza requipped and used her sword to swipe at the Krookodile sending them flying into the air before catching them with her arm stacking them on top of each other.

Erza turned to us and smirk.

"This is true skill! You have yet to conquer me!"

Everyone else widen their eyes.

"Erza! Your chest!" Lucy cried.

I saw Erza's chest which was revealed as her bandaged top had been ripped.

 **Happy/Fuse: WOW/WHOA!**

I raised an eyebrow at Lucy who was blushing.

"Are YOU embarrassed?! We were topless together two OVA's ago! We're both practically topless right now!"

Lucy covered herself.

"Don't remind me!" She cried.

I shook my head.

"Tch! I'm so sick of you pretending to be uncomfortable and then purposely offering fanservice later!"

"You better get comfortable honey, cause these OVA's are about to get more hentai-ish!"

 _RIP!_

 _RIP!_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Lucy's scream echoed the whole forest as I ripped both of our tops off.

She instantly runs to hug me to cover both of ourselves.

She cried as our breasts push up against one another.

BOING!

Natsu and Gray instantly ogled while Erza widened her eyes.

"Erotic!" Happy commented.

Wendy blushed.

"Oh my god...!"

"I love this OVA...!" Fuse sighed as he nosebleed.

I smirk down at Lucy who anime teared.

"There...doesn't that feel better?"

"Kitsuna, you're a pervert!" She whimpered.

I patted her head.

"I know Lucy. I know..."

My face went straight.

"Now you think you can scratch my ass a bit? I'm still itchy..."

"Aipom Aipom!" Aipom said as he pointed at the map.

"Hey! I think it says it's seen the magic stone!" Natsu said.

Erza turned to Aipom.

"Where is it?"

Aipom smiled.

"Ai-pom! Ai-pom! Pom!"

"Where is it? Out with it already!" Gray said.

Aipom then leans forward towards Gray and gives him a long heavy and rough kiss.

I widen my eyes in amusement as the turned off Gray widen his own eyes.

I chug sound was heard within the kiss.

Aipom then pulled away from Gray who opened his mouth revealing a purple stone.

"The magic stone! You had it the whole time!" Wendy cried.

"And you just wanted a kiss from Gray," Erza added.

I smirked.

"Well...I ship!"

"I ship!" Fuse said.

"I'm shipping you both on Instagram!" Happy sang.

"Well! Let's get back now," Erza said as she walked away.

"YAY! I can finally leave!" I cheer as I begin to walk away.

Lucy pulls back.

"HEEYYYYYY! Don't MOVE! We have to walk together! We don't have clothes on!"

I sigh.

"Yeah alright..."

I hug Lucy tighter as the two of us walk in sync careful not to flash anyone our chests.

Wendy frowned.

"Aren't we still getting punished?"

...

...

...

Each of us watched as all of Team B, but Juvia, used the magic stone to make bubbles in the guilds jacuzzi.

I watch with complete jealousy as Cana, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, and Lily soak in the bubbly warm tub in either their bikini's or speedos.

"Looks like they were able to do it, it was just a stone after all," Laxus said.

I frown.

"Hey! Let me in there! My body is itching!" I cry as I scratched my still hived covered body.

"No way girl, Team B members only!" Cana laughed.

I anime teared.

"Pleassssssssseeeee!"

Mira ^^ smiled.

"Hee hee! Nope!"

"Hot tub time!" I heard a voice chime.

I turned to the source of the voice.

I widen my eyes seeing Kar walk in the guild in a skirted maroon coverup bikini.

"Um...Kar? What are you doing in that swimsuit?"

"Hi Mommy!" Kar said as she walked past me.

"There you are, Kar!" Mirajane chimed.

"Get in, the water's great!" Cana said.

"OK!" Kar cheered.

Kar flew towards the bathtub.

SPLASH!

"Aah..." Kar side as she floated in the warm bathtub.

I blinked for that moment as my eye soon twitched.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"**

I rushed up to Team B.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW COME KAR GETS TO BE IN THE TUB BUT I CAN'T?!"

Mirajane kept her smile.

"Well Juvia didn't want to get in and since we had space for one more."

Cana grinned.

"So we invited Kar while you were gone!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" I cried.

"I'm an old lady! I'M ITCHING!"

"Forget about that!" Laxus said.

He grinned.

"I choose Natsu and Elfman..."

Natsu and Elfman made faces.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"I choose Gray!" Juvia swooned.

Gray gave a deadpan expression.

Mirajane stood up from the hot tub, ^^ smiling.

"I choose Erza!"

Erza said nothing.

Gajeel grinned.

He pointed at Lucy and I.

"I choose YOU TWO!"

My eyes widen as I froze.

"...WHAT?!"

Lucy anime teared.

"NO! Someone switch with me! This is the worst option of all!"

I then watched as Lily snickered at Fuse, Carla, and Happy who looked as if they were about to faint.

Wendy grew nervous.

"Then...I'm..."

Cana hovered over Wendy.

"You're with me..."

Wendy screamed at that.

I turned to Lucy.

"I wonder what our punishment is..."

...

...

...

 **"SHIBI DO BA...DO BA DO BA DO BA..."**

The curtain on stage opened up as Lucy, Melody, Levy, and I appeared on stage in our red bunny girl outfits dancing behind Gajeel who strumed his guitar as he sang.

Since we both had animal ears, Melody and I altered the shape of our ears to resemble a rabbits.

As I danced on stage, I looked around the audience of Fairy Tail members seeing Erza get spanked by Mira in front of men in the crowd.

"Um...how did I end up doing this?" Levy asked nervously.

"I could ask the same thing..." Melody said.

"Sorry Levy," Lucy said sheepishly.

I ^^ smiled.

"C'mon Mel! This isn't so bad!"

Melody blushed.

"I don't like wearing tight clothes like these but I'm doing this for your sake. You better be grateful!"

"I am," I chuckled.

Melody blushed even more.

"I sure hope, Sting isn't around to see this..."

My face went blue with a nervous smile as I sweatdropped.

'Should I tell her that this punishment will be featured online...forever?' I thought.

 **"SHIBI DO BA..." Gajeel sang.**

"I cannot do this all day..." Lucy sighed.

"I'm having fun! Brings me back to the Magical House days!" I say happily.

Melody narrowed her eyes at me.

"...Oh yeah?"

I sweatdropped remembering how Sting was one of my customers.

"Never mind..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Levy's POV:**

I grew tired as I stop dancing for a moment.

I then widen my eyes at the sight of Lucy, Kitsuna, and Melody.

Lucy's breasts bounced with even the slightest of movements!

Kitsuna's bounced widely and looked as if they were about to spill out of her top!

And then there was Melody's breasts and in addition, her curvy and jiggly backside which looked impossibly perfect in that tight bunny suit.

I glance at my own small chest.

'What is this? Why is there such a difference?!' I thought.

I turned back to my three friends who jiggled as they danced.

Tears well up in my eyes.

'Why am I being punished?!' I thought.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Out of nowhere, Levy ran off the stage crying.

Lucy, Melody, and I stop dancing as Gajeel stops playing.

"Hey, you! We're not done yet!" Gajeel calls.

"Levy?" Lucy asks.

"Where ya going?" I ask.

"Well, I'm leaving before anyone else see's me!" Melody says.

She requips into her regular outfit before flying away.

I wave at her.

"Catch you later, Mel!"

"Well, I'm gonna check on the others," I say.

I dig in my top and pull out my iphone checking between Snapchat stories and Instagram feeds under #FairiesPenaltyGame.

I saw an Snapchat story from Cana seeing how she forced Wendy to try on the skimpiest of outfits for her age, then under Laxus there was Natsu and Elfman at a theme park desperately trying to get milk and bread on their rollercoaster rides, Lily's featured Carla, Fuse, and Happy forced to carrying him in the sky, and finally Juvia's Snapchat as she was trying to seduce Gray in a small room.

I shook my head.

"Tch tch tch. Sucks to be them..."

"So Lucy and Kitsuna will be joining us?" A dark voice asked.

"NOOO!" Lucy cried.

I turned to her.

"Hey what's wro-?"

I saw how Gajeel was no where to be seen.

I sweatdrop as I turn back to Lucy.

"Um...where's Gajeel?"

"He left us with HER!" Lucy screamed.

"...Who?" I ask nervously.

I then heard the sound of a whip and turned seeing Mirajane in her Satan's Soul sitting on a demon themed thrown smacking a whip in her hands as I tied up Erza in a maids outfit sits in front of her.

My eye twitched.

"Help...?"

...

...

...

Mira soon had us on our knees as she was spanking us throughout the day.

Night had soon came as the tables had turned.

Erza who was in a black dominatrix outfit spanked Mira who was tied up.

"Beg!" Erza ordered.

Smack!

"No love!"

"Why am I still a slave?" Lucy whimpered.

I glance up at Lucy who was still tied up against a gate.

"You complain over, EVERYTHING! Accept that your a fanservice victim already!"

SMACK!

"YOWWWWW!" I screamed.

I glance up at Melody who was in a tiger printed dominatrix outfit similar to Erza's. She spanked me with a her flail which hurt, A LOT!

"MELODY! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I cried.

Melody glared at me darkly.

"YOUR SORRY?!"

"YOU KNEW THAT ALL OF YOUR PUNISHMENTS WOULD BE POSTED ON INSTAGRAM AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME AND GET ME IN IT?!"

I anime teared.

"MELODY PLEASE-!"

SMACK!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Sting SAW the video! I've never been so ashamed!" Melody cried.

"Now it's time to get a taste of YOUR own medicine! Prepare for punishment!"

I shook my head as I weep.

"MELODY, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT-!"

FWACK!

 **"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, I'm not doing an ending for this OVA because the ending is just footage of what happened in the episode in general.**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked this OVA! It was a lot of fun, so please R &R!**


	13. Prelude to the Final Battle!

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been working with other fanfics!**

 **Now let's get back to the canon!  
**

 **ENJOY!  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Natsu had threw a punch at Ajin sending him flying back a bit.

He grinned.

"Been years since I took a punch like that!"

He then charged up his energy.

"Bring it maggots!"

Out of nowhere, fields of ice, caused by Gray, charge towards Ajin, shocking Natsu.

"FREEZE!"

 _CRISSSSSSH!_

Ajin smirked.

"Dessicate!"

Out of nowhere a wave of sand that appeared to be alive surrounded and constricted our bodies.

I widened my eyes.

"Whoa...!"

"My body is covered with sand!" Wendy cried.

"This sand is bad!" Erza exclaimed.

"Curse you!" Master spat.

Instantly, Master shot out a giant arm and slammed it towards Ajeel who instantly jumped out the way.

Master grew into a giant and then grabbed a hold of all of us.

 **"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILDREN!" Master shouted.**

"Can't...breathe..." Fuse coughed.

"Gramps! Put us down!" Natsu yelled.

Ajeel then formed a giant wave of sand and began to hurl it towards our direction.

 **"DROWN IN THE SANDS OF DEATH!"**

"Mest! You have to teleport us NOW!" Erza exclaimed.

"To where?" Mest asked.

 **"I SWEAR I WILL PROTECT ALL OF YOU!" Master said.**

"GRAMPS!" We each cried.

Ajeel laughed.

"Time to make some fairy mummies!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

We each opened our eyes seeing how the wave of sand had been dispelled.

We each looked up seeing the magical ship of Blue Pegasus, Christina flying above us.

Operating it was Laxus and a few of our other friends.

Master widened his eyes.

 **"LAXUS!"**

"Isn't that the Blue Pegasus ship?" I asked.

"He blew away that sand storm with just one attack?!" Erza asked.

"That was badass!" Natsu said.

"I see a few wrinkles on your forehead, Gramps," Laxus chuckled.

Our other friends spoke in the speaker.

"After all this is enemy territory," Lily said.

"We're gonna fall back for the time being," Gajeel said.

"Get on our boat!" Levy called.

"Mest! You're there aren't you?! Teleport here now!" Cana exclaimed.

"You got it!" Mest said.

 _FWEEEEEEESSSSH!_

Mest instantly teleported all of us into Christina.

Ajeel then summoned a tornado of sand.

"Like I'd let you run!"

Laxus glared darkly at him.

"Run?"

"Fool, this is only the intermission..."

Laxus cracked his knuckles and unleashed his thunder as we escaped.

 ** _CRIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!  
_**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_**

Each of us land on top of each other the moment we got on the ship as we groan out of pain.

Our friends run over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Elfman asked.

"Gray! You're here!" Juvia cheered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"We took our own steps to ensure masters safe rescue," Lisanna said.

"One of those steps was to retrieve Laxus," Mira said.

Gajeel glared at Erza and I.

"You guys gave us the slip, damn it!"

I grinned cheekily at him.

"The main, main characters always get the spotlight!"

"She means...it was supposed to be a top secret operation," Erza interjected.

"Everyone..." Master said.

We each then turn to smile at our Master who looks at all of us in amazement.

Master bursts into happy tears.

"This is the best family ever!"

 **"FAIRY TAIL!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"IN CELEBRATION OF FAIRY TAIL'S OFFICIAL REVIVAL! RAISE YOUR GLASSES AND STUFF YOUR FACES WITH CHIPOBELL!"**

 **"CHEERS!"**

We each made it back to the guild where we threw a party and drank all the booze and eating food we ordered from Melody's restaurant.

"Welcome home Master!" Romeo cheered.

"Isn't Erza our Master?" Macao asked.

"I'll be stepping down," Erza said.

"Aww, it was nice seeing a young female Master for once," I say.

"Guess this makes Master, the 8th Master!" Elfman says.

 **"KITSUNA!" I heard.**

I turned seeing a drunk Cana with a giant barrel.

 **"LET'S BREAK OUT THE BOOZE!"**

I smiled at her.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to get a little bit wild."

Cana laughed at me.

"Quit being so formal, hottie!"

I sweatdrop as I nervously smile at her.

She was VERY drunk.

"Forgive me, but as long as I'm fused with Kar, I act-CKGGG!"

Cana quickly shoves a bottle of alcohol down my throat and I instantly lost my mind almost forgetting my worries about the Army of 12 and Zeref.

I instantly began to drink quickly alongside Cana.

The two of us then turned to Lucy who was sitting a table with Levy smiling to herself.

Cana and I look at each other and smirk and nod.

The two of us make our way over to Lucy and present her with her first beer.

She was finally legal enough to drink.

Lucy looked at the beer in complete shock.

Cana and I were eager to see how this would turn out.

To our surprise, Lucy chugs down the beer.

She instantly begins coughing.

Cana and I laugh.

It would be long before Lucy could truly get used to it.

 _THONK!  
_

The entire guild then goes silent the moment a cane touches the ground.

We turn to see Master.

"I won't make any excuses. The one who destroyed the place you call home was me. I am truly sorry..." he says.

"We heard everything from Mest," Elfman said.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," Wakaba said.

"What's more, my plan, my reason for going itself amounted to nothing. Alvarez will be coming in full force..." Master said.

He showed us a model of the empire of his map.

"A grand empire is calling it's army upon our guild."

 **"THIS IS ME CARING!" Natsu shouted.**

We each widen our eyes and watched as Natsu marches up to Master.

"We've all cracked skulls time and again for the sake of the guild. It didn't matter how strong our enemies were. Our desire to protect the guild made us stronger!"

Natsu slammed the table where Master was.

"It's not that we aren't scared. Our fear hangs over us, a burden so heavy we don't even know how to put it down," he continued.

"We'll watch each others backs. What we're really scared of is the thought of these fun filled days vanishing forever!"

"We have no choice but to head first into this fight!"

Natsu flamed up his fist.

 **"WINNING IS NOT OUR OBJECTIVE HERE! WE RISE SO THAT WE MAY LIVE! THAT'S WHY WE FIGHT!"**

We each then smile and nod at Natsu's speech in agreement ready to go to war.

Laxus smirks.

"Looks like everyones already made their peace with the upcoming war."

"As have I," Master said.

He raised up his staff.

 **"I WILL MAKE THOSE THAT STAND AGAINST MY FAMILY RUE THE DAY THEY WERE BORN! WE'LL TAKE THEM ALL DOWN!"**

 **"i'M GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu announced.**

"This is a battle we cannot lose," Erza said.

"Our enemy is Zeref," Juvia said.

I nodded.

"Yes...Zeref and..."

 _'E.N.D...' I thought._

I turned to Gray and saw how he was looking at me.

I knew he was thinking the same thing.

The two of us nodded at each other.

I turned to Natsu who was getting fired up.

 _'I love you Natsu. Just remember, if Gray and I get to E.N.D. first before you, we will destroy it,' I thought._

"Before we battle, there is something I must discuss with you all," Master said.

I turned to him to listen.

"Fairy Heart..."

"Allow me to tackle that topic 8th Master..." a voice said.

We each turned seeing a much more realistic looking Mavis walking towards us.

"Fairy Heart has been treated as the ultimate secret of this guild. A secret that must never be revealed to the world at large," she began.

Mavis looked at her feet guiltily.

"And you must know of my sin..."

Erza and I raised eyebrows.

"Sin?"

Erza and I exchange confused expressions before turning back to our 1st Master.

"The time has come for me to tell all..." she said.

"This is the story of the cursed boy and the cursed girl. And the story of magic they both sought."

Mavis then told us the shocking story of her from 100 years ago.

She had met Zeref by chance.

Despite his curse, Mavis was drawn to him.

He then taught her magic.

Mavis had made an ultimate sacrifice to save her friend which caused her to be unable to age or mature physically.

Days later, Mavis and her friends which included Makarov's father had formed Fairy Tail.

A curse then formed from Mavis years later where Makarov's mother was giving birth.

Mavis had touched her which had caused her instant death.

Soon after, Mavis had ran away from Fairy Tail and met with Zeref once again where he explained everything.

Mavis and Zeref then vowed that they would break their curse.

Zeref confesses his love to Mavis and the two had shared a kiss resulting in Mavis' death.

Zeref had then carried Mavis to Fairy Tail, showing her to the man we previously knew as Hades from Grimoire Heart.

Zeref then runs away regretting how he had fallen in love.

Hades then spent the next few decades, bringing back Mavis by sealing her in a giant lacrima crystal filled with Eternal Magic.

This was the ultimate weapon: Fairy Heart.

"This is an inextinguishable font of magical energy," Mavis stated.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"A SOURCE OF MAGIC YOU CAN USE YOUR WHOLE LIFE?!" Happy asked.

 _'I'm just shocked that a complete terrorist like Zeref could even FEEL love!' I thought._

 _'And with Mavis?!'_

 _'Who knew...?'_

"It's just like the Etherion weapon: Face," Mavis started again.

"Fairy Heart has enough magical energy to allow infinite firings of Etherion. Well to say it has 'enough' is itself incorrect..."

She stared hard at all of us.

"It IS after all, infinite!"

Every one of us widened our eyes with either shock or horror.

Some of us had nearly choked at her words.

Master Makarov stepped in.

"Ivan himself once desired Fairy Heart. And I know not how it leaked word of its existence seems to have reached Alvarez."

"But why come for Fairy Heart?" I asked.

"Yeah, aren't they strong enough?" Mirajane asked.

Mavis' eyes go serious.

"They need it to defeat Acnologia. He throws a wrench in Zeref's plans."

"So we could use Fairy Heart to defeat Acnologia?" Cana asked.

Happy spoke up.

"Couldn't we use Fairy Heart to beat both Acnologia and Alvarez?"

"We could, but there was no telling what would happen next..." Master said.

Fuse widened his eyes.

"Holy crap!"

"We can't afford to lose Fairy Heart either way!" Master said.

Mavis looked at the ground sadly.

"Who knew this magic was born from my sins would put all of you in such peril..."

"It ain't no sin to fall in love..." Gajeel said.

Each of us widen his eyes at his words.

Gajeel turned away slightly blushing.

"Q-Quit staring dammit..."

"Gajeel..." I heard.

I turned seeing Levy blush as she stared at Gajeel.

I smile at the two knowingly.

"Fufa..." I whispered in Fenielosis.

 **(Me: 'Cute...')**

"Mavis don't blame yourself," Erza said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you there wouldn't be a Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"You're the reason we're all together here today," Gray said.

I smiled at his words before turning to Natsu and then back to Mavis.

"He's right, you know?"

With that I wrap an arm around Natsu and side hug him as I smile lovingly at Mavis.

Natsu grinned at me.

He puts an arm around me as he smiles at Mavis.

"We protect our own! That's why we fight!"

Mavis smiled at us.

"You guys..."

I smiled as I blew Mavis a kiss.

She blushes and chuckles as happy tears form in her eyes.

"Anyways...how can we possibly defeat Zeref if he is immortal?" Erza asked.

"Nihihihihi..."

I felt Natsu's warmth disappear.

I look next to me seeing Natsu was no longer at my side.

I widen my eyes.

"Huh? Natsu?"

I then looked seeing Natsu jumping on the table in front of everyone as he charged up his energy.

"Leave THAT to me!" He grinned.

Natsu put his hand on his bandaged arm.

I sensed energy coming from it.

"I'll take care of Zeref!"

"I've been saving my secret weapon, my right arm for just that purpose!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What is the so called 'secret weapon'?" Erza asked.

Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"It's a secret!"

Gray and Elfman grabbed a hold of Natsu.

"Quit trying to act cool!" Gray barked.

"What's so special about your arm anyway?!" Elfman added.

Wendy smiled.

"I don't know guys, it could be a trump card!"

Fuse sweatdropped.

"A card that could destroy us all..."

Natsu grinned.

"I can only use this once. But I thought it could do the job to defeat Zeref!"

I turned to other members of the guild.

"If Natsu says so, then I say we all put all our faith in him!"

Members start talking amongst themselves.

"I think Kitsuna's right!"

"Maybe we should have faith in Natsu!"

"Guess he must have an ace up his sleeve!"

"That's Natsu for ya, isn't it?" Laxus asked me.

I ^^ smile and nodded at him.

"Mmhm!"

"Master?" Lucy asked.

Master Makarov turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us a bit more about the enemy?"

Master nodded.

"Okay..."

Master began to explain our enemies.

"First we have Emperor Spriggan. He is just as feared as Zeref."

"Under him are the Spriggan 12, an elite select squadron."

"Winter general Imber is Zefe's chief of staff and consul. His magic is related to ice."

"Ice..." Gray repeated.

Master continued.

"Desert King Azir is the sand magic king we faced during our escape. Among the 12 he's quite the warmongering type."

"Brandish holds the title of Nationbreaker. She's not aggressive but holds very dangerous power."

I turned to Erza and frowned.

"How could we forget about that? She nearly had us drowned in under 10 seconds."

Erza nodded to me.

"The more reasons we need to watch ourselves."

We then turned back to Master as he spoke.

"War Maiden Dimaria...I don't know what magic she wields but she is a female knight."

 _'Sounds like Erza...' I thought._

"The strongest of the Ten Saints is God Serena and is very strong," Master said.

"And of all of them is August..."

Master shook a bit out of fear.

"Out of all of them...he's..."

"He's on a COMPLETELY different level! His magic power is mightier than the 12 combined!"

"I've even heard how he has practice magic of different eras. Rumor has it his magic may even surpass Zeref's."

Each of us widened our eyes in shock.

"Stronger than Zeref?!" I asked.

"And there's just 3 more..." Master began again.

"Bloodman, Nineheart, and Wahru."

"We must begin to form a plan," Mavis started.

We all turn to her.

"Everyone, please listen closely..." she said.

"This is an all out war. Zeref will lead his armies himself!"

"The situation we have been put into is overwhelmingly to our disadvantage. Our enemies are stronger than any we have faced. A completely different level."

"But we will fight to the bitter end our courage and bonds holding us all the way!"

 **"LET US SHOW THEM THE POWER OF OUR GUILD!"**

We each then cheer.

 **"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R!**

 **Sorry if this was short and I haven't updated in awhile!**

 **But hey, the wars just begun! ;)**


	14. Flying Dragon Squad!

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!**

 **Life got to me and the time of going to college is near!**

 **But hey! Fairy Tail's just ended and I finally have the pieces together so that I can finish the story!**

 **And just so you all know I might do the Fairy Tail movie when it comes out!**

 **So sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the story!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kitsuna's POV:**

Lucy and Kar held my hair back as I puked into the toilet back in her apartment.

I didn't know what was going on with me! I just felt so sick!

Soon I stopped as I wiped the bits from my mouth while I groan.

"Mommy..." Kar cried out worriedly.

"Man, you've been really sick these days, Tsuna. Maybe we should get you to a doctor," Lucy said.

I place my hand over my breasts and feel a light throb.

"My chest feels like rocks..." I muttered.

"Yeah. That's what happens when your as busty as me, Erza, Cana, Mira, Juvia, and the others," Lucy shrugged.

I shook my head as I felt my hands shake.

"N-no...I mean I felt a sharp swelling inside of my chest...it's...painful!" I hissed.

"Oh Tsuna..." Lucy said sadly.

I shook it off briefly.

"But...forget about that."

"We need to focus on stopping Zeref! Things are about to get crazy around here!"

Lucy nodded.

"Fairy Heart...our guilds most powerful weapon that we have to protect from evil."

Suddenly, Natsu, Fuse, and Happy barge into the bathroom.

"I'm back!" Natsu cheered happily.

"What smells like rotten fish in here?" Happy whined.

Lucy growled and kicked Natsu and Happy.

"STOP BARGING IN HERE!"

I was too groggy to attack Lucy. Instead I stagger desperately over to Fuse.

"Food? D-did you bring it?"

Fuse pulls out a large bag of Burger King and Chipobell.

"Melody says hi," he says.

I greedily snatch the bag.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

Like a savage, I munched and munched on my burgers, fries, drinks, and mexican food, ignoring the horrific gazes by everyone else in the room.

Natsu pouted.

"Hey! Share!"

 **"NOOOOO!" I roared darkly.**

Natsu shrieks at that while the others flinched.

"Why you gotta be so mean like Erza, Tsuna?!" Natsu cried.

I ignored my fiance as I greedily chow down.

"Geez Tsuna! You're gonna choke!" Lucy cried.

Happy pulled out the PS4.

"Let's play some games!"

"Should have brought Gray then..." Fuse sighed.

"How could you think of games at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to war with Zeref soon!"

"I'm not too excited about fighting him either, Lucy," Natsu said.

"I'm always up for a good fight but you've got the wrong picture about me..."

I slowly stopped eating and looked at Natsu who actually looked serious.

"What I love about fighting is the contest of skill not all the bloodshed. I fight with all my heart but right now it's not about that..." he continued.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"We have to fight to win! If we don't! We won't live to see tomorrow!"

Kar sniffled at his words as we each smiled.

I kiss Natsu on the cheek.

"You've grown so much Natsu! That was well said!"

Lucy giggled.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to you two being all couple like around me."

"Someone's jealous!" Happy teased.

"AM NOT STUPID CAT!" Lucy shouted.

"NaLuKi!" Happy sang.

"You can always have me, Lucy," Fuse flirted.

"I DON'T DATE CATS!" Lucy shouted.

The ground then began to rumble.

Kar stumbled and fell into my lap as I caught her.

"What is that?!" She cried.

"It came from outside!" Happy cried.

We then heard Mavis' words.

 **"OUR ENEMIES ARE APPROACHING FROM ABOVE! PREPARE FOR BATTLE EVERYONE!" Mavis shouted.**

 **"OUR ENEMY IS APPROACHING BY AIR!"**

I widened my eyes.

"What?!"

I crawl over Lucy who was laying on the bed making her yelp a bit in surprise and opened the window.

I look up into the sky as my eyes bulge at what I saw.

Sensing my fear, Fuse flew over to my shoulder and glanced out the window.

"HOLY...!"

"Tsuna? Fuse? What's wrong?!" Natsu asked.

"What's going on?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu, Lucy, along with Kar and Fuse then looked out the window and matched my shocked expression seeing 50 airships invading the skies all across Magnolia.

Leading the fleet, was the magic sand user, Ajeel.

He laughed evilly.

"ASHES TO ASHES! DUST TO DUST, FAIRY TAIL! JUDGEMENT DAY HAS COMETH!" He announced.

...

...

...

Lucy and Kar went into panic.

"We're still not ready!"

I turned to her as I clutch my stomach.

"And you think I am?! I still feel sick inside! My stomach hurts!"

"Walk it off grandma! It's time to fight!" Fuse exclaimed.

I knew this was serious so I had to suck it up.

I nodded.

"Right!"

I turned to Natsu and he turned to me and we nodded at each other.

...

...

...

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and I along with our Exceeds went towards the fleet and destroyed a few ships.

Natsu cheered.

"FLYING DRAGON SQUAD REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Natsu's excitement despite the situation.

I then turn to Fuse who was carrying me in the air.

"Y'know I can fly myself, right?"

Fuse winked at me.

"You're sick right? It's only natural I take care of you. Besides we're a team! We always have each others backs!"

I blush a bit as I give him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Fuse!"

Natsu, Fuse, and I then continued destroying more ships which shocked the members of Alvarez.

"MAGIC FOCUSING CANNON JUPITER FIRE!" We heard.

We each turned seeing Bisca launching a jupiter cannon towards the sky.

I widened my eyes and turned to the others.

"OUT OF THE WAY GUYS!"

Natsu and the others flew away from the beam as it barely passed them.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ajeel shouted.

With a wave of his palm he instantly dispelled the jupiter blast.

"I don't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Right? He dispelled jupiter like it was nothing!" Gajeel agreed.

"C'mon guys! Let's go towards the ship!" Natsu ordered.

We each flew towards the ship where Happy, Carla, Lily, and Fuse dropped us off in front of Ajeel.

We each got in our stances, ready to fight as Ajeel turned to us with a grin.

"You guys sure made a big mess of things!"

Instantly, the four of us drop to the ground as we suffer motion sickness.

"BLEHHHHH!"

Ajeel widened his eyes.

"EH?!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl to death!" I groan.

Ajeel laughed as he walked up and grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"What's the matter? You were yapping like you were hot shit back in Alvarez!" He sneered.

 **BOOM!**

Ajeel widened his eyes.

"EH?!"

We each turned seeing the front of the ship was cut in half leaving the other soldiers to fall.

"Happy, Carla, Fuse, Lily, get the four of them out of here," a female voice said.

I smirked a bit despite my sickness knowing who it was.

There, stood Erza in here Heavens Wheel Armor.

Ajeel glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Erza pointed her sword at him.

"She who will cut you down!"

"Erza..." I say.

"C'mon let's go!" I heard Fuse say.

He then lifted me up into the sky which relaxed my motion sickness and flew me away to follow Happy and the others who carried Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"Erza..." I heard Natsu say.

I turned to him.

"Erza can take care of herself, Natsu! You gotta believe!"

He nodded at me.

"Right!"

"Hey guys, some soldiers landed over there!" Wendy said as she pointed down towards the western territory.

"Then let's give them a warm welcome!" I say with a grin.

...

...

...

 **SORRY THIS WAS SO BAD AND THE FICS BECOME DRY! BELIEVE ME, I TRIED TO JUMP BACK INTO THIS FIC BUT THE REAL WORLDS STARTING TO HIT ME!**

 **BUT DON'T WORRY! EXCITING STUFF AND A REVEAL WILL CERTAINLY HAPPEN AS I KEPT ALL THE IDEAS SOMEWHERE! UNTIL THEN...**

 **R &R!**


End file.
